Secrets of the Past
by redbaron148
Summary: Secrets of the Past is almost word for word from the Ranma 1half manga. There are a few twists and turns in it that pertain to Naruto but thats about all thats diffrent. Note: redbaron148 is only posting this for a friend with a bad internet conection
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Past

By: Koryuu Cialce

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 isn't mine, its Rumiko Takahashi's, and Naruto's not mine either Its Masashi Kishimoto's. And please...be kind.

"Talking"

Ranma Talking to Kitsune+

'Genma-panda signs'

_'Thoughts'_

/Sound effects\

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soun Tendo cried tears of joy at the post card which had just arrived in the mail, "Bringing Ranma form China, Genma." Soun poked his head into the kitchen, "Kasumi!"

"Yes father?"

"Come to the living room in a few minutes."

"OK father." Kasumi replied with a smile.

"Nabiki, Come to the living room for a minute" Soun called upstairs.

"Fine" came the exasperated reply.

"Akane! Akane? Were is that girl?"

Akane, who had just finished jogging, had begun destroying bricks when Nabiki spoke "Yo Akane, dad wants us."

"Again? Fine I'll be there just a sec."

Ten minutes later all the Tendos were gathered " Well?" inquired Nibiki.

"I've just received a letter form my old friend Genma Saotome. He took His son Ranma on a training trip and is coming back, I figured one of you could marry Ranma and join the two schools."

"What! Are you insane?" Akane screamed.

"Akane is right daddy, we don't even know Ranma." Kasumi helpfully pointed out.

"That's easily fixed. They are supposed to be here soon." grinned Soun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures are running down the street, the first was a girl with a red Chinese shirt, black sweat pants, bracers, and a blindfold. Her flaming red hair tied in a pigtail. Behind her was a small red fox with two tails and bringing up the rear, a giant panda which held up a sign 'Get back here you ungrateful boy, oh what did I do to disserve this.' and took a shot at the girl, who dodged the arm, grabbed it and did an over-head throw.

"Nice try pop, but I'm not going to get married yet." growled the girl "Come on Kitsune."

The fox, which had watched the entire exchange, barked its 'OK' and followed.

+So where are we going now?+ Kitsune mentally asked the girl.

+No idea, just not here.+ the girl thought back

+Oh...ok maybe you will know when you wake up+

+What?+ was the girls last thought before being clobbered over the head with a street sign.

'You're too much trouble Ranma, That fox of yours too.' signed the panda that then flung Ranma over its shoulder and started off towards the Tendo dojo. a two-tailed fox a few steps behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what kind of person is Ranma?" asked Nabiki.

"Hehe...I don't know, I've never met him." Soun deadpanned.

Dead silence '_I don't believe this'_ thought Akane as she glared daggers at her dad.

"If you don't put me down RIGHT NOW you are going to regret it for the rest of you're life you stupid panda." came a voice from the door.

"It appears that we have visitors." stated Kasumi.

"Genma, my old friend you're he-..." Soun cried in happiness until he saw a panda instead of Ganma. The panda just set down the girl "You wouldn't be..."

"Ranma Saotome, sorry about this" Ranma softly said as she turned her head away.

"At last you've come." Soun hugged Ranma, and quickly realized he was hugging a girl.

Nabiki, being the helpful person she is, stated the obvious "Ranma is a girl." At which Soun took a nap. After everyone had settled down and Soun woke up, Nabiki started complaining "Some fiancé this turned out to be, dad. why don't you check next time."

"Genma said he had a son!"

"Do you see a son!?" retorted Nebiki gesturing towards Ranma.

"Stop it, both of you he...she is our guest." snapped Akane who then asked "So do you want to be friends?" Ranma nodded still looking forward, "Would you like a tour?" again a nod _'Odd girl, and what is with the blindfold.'_

"Well this is the dojo...aren't you going to look at it?"

"No, this is just fine."

_'Does she think she is so good that she doesn't even look? I'll show her.'_ Akane thought "I know, how about a match?"

"Ok that's fine." Ranma nodded getting into a battle stance

"You're going to leave the blindfold on?" Akane asked in surprise.

"Yup, it's good practice. Lets go." Ranma smirked as she noticed Akane charging her she ducked under the first swing, jumped over a kick, redirected another punch and jumped across the dojo. Akane, seeing this, decided to go full force. she threw a haymaker at the redheads face and noticed her hand go though Ranma's face...before Ranma faded from view.

"Not bad." Ranma said before poking Akane in the back. They both stopped and stared at each other, well, Akane stared, Ranma just faced Akane, "Thanks for the match."

"Wow you're amazing, good thing you're a girl, I would hate to lose to a guy." Akane smiled and left, and Ranma just looked worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma just sat on the porch, after a meal, facing the koi pond and petting Kitsune when Kasumi came up "Ranma the bath is ready for you,"

"It's ok, I don't need it." Ranma said

"No it's not, you just finished sparing, you need a bath. I know, you can take that fox you have with you."

So Ranma trudged upstairs to the bath, after removing her clothes she got in the hot water, turning into a black-haired man +Kitsune, what do you think?+

+The one you spared seemed too competitive, hundred yen says she also has a short temper. The middle one, Nabiki if I remember right, seemed quite selfish. The third one, Kasumi, very nice but the others seem to take her for granted.+

+I agree, she takes it like it's normal...that's just wrong.+

+Yes, but we don't have any authority to change things.+ sighed Kitsune.

+Just a sec, some one is at the door.+ "The tub is taken." Ranma called.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! there is a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane screamed, charging though the house, "I'll drown him in the tub!!!!!" She decided, heaving a boulder out of the lawn.

"That's odd, Ranma was just in the bath, I hope she is ok...um, who are you? Kasumi asked, noticing a man and a fox standing in the hall.

"I'm Ranma Saotome and this is Kitsune, Sorry about this." Ranma muttered, not facing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tendos sat at the table staring at the Saotomes until Kasumi broke the silence "Are you really that girl?"

"Let me think...I know." Genma said before lunging at Ranma, intending to throw him into the koi pond. Only to realize he was the one flying through the air.

The Tendos stared in shock at the panda that emerged form the pond, "Me and pop found the legendary Jyusenkyou, training ground of accursed springs. Each spring has a different curse, I knocked pop into a spring...and out jumped a panda, I was too shocked to respond so I got knocked into the Spring of Drowned Girl." Ranma explained "From now on cold water changes us to our cursed forms and hot water changes us back."

"Really?" Soun asked as he upended a kettle of boiling water over Genma's head.

"It doesn't need to be that Hot, Tendo." Whimpered Genma.

"Well that isn't that bad, Kasumi age nineteen, Nabiki age seventeen and Akane age sixteen, take you're pick and she will be you're fiancé." Soun exclaimed

"Oh he wants Akane." Nabiki said

"Yes, he's decided on Akane." Kasumi agreed

"It's decided, Ranma will marry Akane." Soun was nearly crying

"Marry that pervert? No way!" Argued Akane

"You hate men right? then its perfect Ranma is half girl." Nabiki helped

+Hey Ranma if you really want to help Kasumi this is you're chance.+ Kitsune pointed out

+You're right, I hope she doesn't hate me for this.+ "I'm sorry but I won't accept her as my fiancé. She already hates me so I'm sorry, I choose Kasumi."

"Umm /sigh\ if father wishes it." A shocked Kasumi agreed

"Oh happy day, the schools will be joined!" exclaimed an obviously happy Soun.

_'How dare him! Reject me? No one does that! I'll show him_.' Akane thought as she picked up the table and brought it down on Ranma's head.

Genma sighed "He asked for that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Oww...what hit me?+ Ranma's first thoughts were when he came back to the land of the living.

+A sixty-pound table wielded by an enraged tomboy.+ Kitsune sarcastically replied.

+Oh...well I guess I should get up now.+

"Ah you're awake. I really do apologize for Akane's Temper she's normally very nice, just a little psychotic." Kasumi said and winced when she realized what she said, "Well, anyway, the bath is ready for you."

"Oh, thank you, sorry for not picking Akane."

"Its ok, I see what you mean, she hates you." kasumi sighed.

"Well I guess I'll go have that bath now."

Ranma walked to the changing room before he realized that Akane was in the bath so he turned to leave, however she came out before he got away, which resulted in much pain.

Nice knowing you Ranma, you're on you're own.+ Kitsune chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was wearing a blindfold, why'd you punch him though the roof?" Nabiki asked several minutes later in the living room.

"He has a blindfold, but I don't think he needs it." Growled Akane.

Meanwhile, on the porch, Ranma sat talking to Kitsune +I REALLY don't like her+

+Which is why you choose Kasumi, right?+ Kitsune smirked.

+I hate it when you're right.+ Grumbled Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat staring at his dad confused "School?"

"Well we are going to stay here for a while and you haven't been there in ten years." Genma solemnly said.

"Exactly, why should I go now?"

"Because one must also be intelligent to run a dojo. You're going.

"Akane, I'm leaving now." Nabiki called.

"Wait for me, I'm coming." Akane called back.

Several minutes later Ranma realized that he didn't know the way to school, "Hey Kasumi? You think you can show me where the school is?"

"Of course Ranma, just let me finish cleaning up breakfast first."

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking Kasumi asked "Why are you walking on the fence Ranma?"

"Balance practice"

"But with a blindfold that must be really dangerous." Kasumi realized

"So don't fall off." Ranma stated as he jumped off the fence to land next to Kasumi.

"That would do it. Oh yes I just remembered there is a nice old lady who lives nearby, she often throws water on the ground to clean it, just watch out because her sight has been fading."

"To late." A dripping, now female Ranma sighed.

"Oh well, why don't we stop off at doctor Tofu's clinic, I'm sure we can get some hot water there."

"Ok, lead on.

A few minutes later they arrived, "Would you wait here Ranma? I'll go and get the water." Kasumi left Ranma and went in to the clinic.

+Well it seems like a nice town.+

+Yup, I like it, just in case you didn't notice, there is a guy with a skeleton sneaking up behind you.+ Kitsune reported

+I noticed him.+ "Do you need anything mister...?" Ranma asked without turning.

_'Wow she noticed me, that's impressive_.' "No, I just wanted to introduce Betty my skeleton. I'm doctor Tofu, May I ask you're name?"

Ranma finally turned around "I'm Ranma Saotome, and this is my fox Kitsune." Ranma gestured towards the fox.

Kasumi arrived "Ranma, I've got the hot wa-- oh... hello doctor."

Tofu stiffened "Kasumi! What are you doing here?" Tofu asked, tying Betty into knots.

"I had to get some water for Ranma here." Kasumi smiled.

"You know Ranma? We're good friends." Tofu grabbed on to the wall, "Right Ranma?"

"Yeah... sure... great friends, see ya. Lets go Kasumi" +What the heck was with him?+

+Either he is very scared of Kasumi or in love with her, or at least that's what it looked like.+ Kitsune commented

+That's great, either way I might have a doctor as an enemy, if he's scared then he might be scared of me for being her fiancé. Also if he's in love he might try to get me outta the way." /sigh\

"Ranma are you ok? You've been spacing out, we're already here." kasumi asked worried

"Yeah, I'm ok...what happened? It looks like a battle field." Ranma said as he saw five-dozen guys lying on the ground.

"They're all trying to date Akane, earlier this year someone named Tatewaki Kuno announced that if anyone wishes to date Akane they must beat her in battle." Kasumi sighed

"Who are you, that you may be so friendly too Akane Tendo's sister? I Tatewaki Kuno, also known as the blue thunder of Furinkin high, Will punish thee." Kuno announced as he charged

"...I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, and I accept you're challenge." +This is going to be fun, there haven't been any good fights lately+

+Enjoy you're self, I'm going to take a nap.+ Kitsune walked over to a tree, jumped onto a branch and fell asleep.

Ranma dodged a strike that left a meter wide gash in a wall, _hmm...that might hurt, better not let him get a chance_. he thought as he ducked under another slash, dashed in, and punched Kuno a few times.

"That hurt you know," Kuno commented.

"it's supposed to, I guess you're too stupid to know that though." _'First rule of anything goes is if you're foe is angry they're sloppy_.'

"You dare to insult the blue thunder? I shall show no mercy, strike-strike-strike-strike." Kuno shouted as he thrust his bokkon many times in quick succession.

_'Pretty good, he's better than Akane. Oh well...better finish this fast and get to class_. Ranma thought failing to notice that the air pressure of the bokkon was destroying the wall behind him. Ranma dashed in again, however this time he kicked Kuno's jaw, knocking him back against a wall were he slumped over unconscious. As it started to rain Ranma and Kasumi ran inside.

"Oh good, Ranma? Will you come over here for a second?" Kasumi asked, picking up a first-aid kit.

"Something wrong Kasumi?"

"Just that you didn't dodge all the hits."

"Oh...hehe you caught that?" Ranma asked, embarrassed

"Yes now sit down and let me see." Ranma obediently did as Kasumi asked. After being patched up Ranma went to class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Ranma Saotome, this says you've been studying martial arts in china, but that is no reason for being late. Go stand in the hall." The teacher said.

+Kitsune, can you believe I'm late on my first day?+

+Yup, I heard the bell while we were talking to Tofu.+

+Are you serious? That stinks...+

+Hey, I didn't get in trouble so I'm fine.+ Kitsune said grinning

+I hate you. Come to think of it, where are you?+

+Outside about a hundred meters+

+How much is a meter again?+

+/sigh\ about three and a half times you're foot. Try to remember this time.+

"Ranma Saotome I can't forgive you, Sleeping in Akane Tendo's house. Prepare to feel my wrath." Kuno shouted, turning the corner.

+Wonder where he heard that?+

+I saw him talking to Nabiki recently, maybe then?+ Kitsune shrugged

+Oh.+ "Yo Kuno! There's not enough room here, follow me."

"That I shall." Kuno agreed charging Ranma, as well as the entire class chasing after them.

+Kitsune, Got any bright ideas?+

+Take the next right, there's an open window with a pool under it.+

+Really? Hehe, this is going to be fun! I love confusing people.+

+Going to do that again?+

+You know it!+ Ranma smiled as he turned the corner and put his hands together in a plus sign. Kuno turned the corner and saw Ranma standing near an open window, he smiled, "Hey Kuno here's a nice short cut, come on." and he jumped out, Kuno following.

Akane finally turned the corner "Stop! This is the third floor."

Kuno realized that a little to late "It's so high!"

A random person commented "Good thing there's a pool there." "Hey where is Ranma? Kuno's floating there but Ranma's not in sight."

"What's going on?" Ranma asked from behind everyone, startling them.

Akane, the first to recover, demanded, "What are you doing here? Kuno just jumped out the window after you."

"I know, I watched him do it form right here." Ranma smirked+Kitsune, these tricks you teach me are so much fun.+

+I know.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat, during lunch, under a tree eating the bento Kasumi prepared for him+Kasumi's the best cook ever, Kitsune come and try this.+

Kitsune yawned and wondered over+Ok...yes, you're right it is very good.+

+/sigh\ School is so boring, you're lucky you don't have to go.+

+Its no picnic waiting for you.+ Kitsune growled as the sprinklers went off.

+Just my luck, more water. Here comes Kuno again.+

"Fair maiden, have you seen the vile Ranma Saotome? He ran from a duel. He cowers before my strength."

Kitsune chuckled+Don't kill him.+

+Please? Oh well, never mind.+ Ranma begged as she slapped Kuno upside the head "He's not a coward, He has never run from a fight." _'Just gets them to_.

"You slapped me, very well, a fight, if you win you may date with me." Kuno shifted stance,

Ranma rushed past the bokken, punched Kuno in the gut and back flip-kicked his jaw /again\ +I hate being a girl, sure I'm faster but without any power the speed is useless.+ Ranma grumbled

+Quit complaining, you still won.+

+/Sigh\ there's the bell, see you after school.+

+I think I'm going back to the dojo, Bye.+

+Ok, see ya.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after dinner, Ranma was helping Kasumi with the dishes "How was you're day Ranma?" Kasumi inquired.

"Odd, after you left I got to trick Kuno into jumping out of a third-floor window." Ranma snickered.

"I hope he's ok." Kasumi sighed.

He is...or at least was...there was a pool under the window, but later, I was eating lunch and some sprinklers went off, so while I was a girl, Kuno came over and asked, where is Ranma Saotome? Then he insulted me, I wasn't in a good mood so I knocked him out. anyway, how was you're day?"

"Very good. The store was having a very good deal on fish, since we have Kitsune to feed I picked up a lot." Kasumi smiled.

+A LOT of fish, she filled the entire refrigerator.+ Kitsune grinned.

+You would be happy.+ "Kitsune Thanks you."

"You're welcome." Kasumi said smiling at Kitsune.

"Well, the dishes are done. I'm gonna go have a bath, come on Kitsune."

+Fine+ Kitsune agreed as he followed Ranma out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his bath, Ranma sat talking to Kasumi and watching TV when Nabiki walked up, "Hey Ranma, I've got a letter for you from Kuno." Nabiki said handing him a letter.

"Thanks." Ranma sighed and turned to Kasumi, "Think you can read it?"

"Of course...let's see, to the firery-haird maiden, This Sunday in the tenth hour, meet me at the second field of Furinkan high. It sounds like a challenge." Kasumi frowned.

"Little Kuno hates to lose." Nabiki stated

"OK, he'll just have to hate me." Ranma replied confidently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Sunday, Ranma waited at the appointed place.

+Yo, Kitsune, Any sign of him? Ranma asked

+Yup about a half mile, he should be here in about ten minutes.+ Kitsune replied from his perch at the top of a nearby tree.

+/sigh\ I hate waiting...+

+Know any good jokes?+

+No...+

+there goes that idea. Tic tac toe?+

+No...you always win+

+I know.+ Kitsune grinned+How about we bet on how well Kuno fights?

+Sure, I Bet five hundred yen that I beat him in ten seconds.+ Ranma smirked

+A thousand yen that he knocks you down.+

+Deal.+ Ranma smiled _'easy money.'_

+Here comes Kuno,+ Kitsune _'hmm...he got here faster than I thought.'_

"Took you're time didn't you Kuno." Ranma frowned

"Forgive me, fair maiden, However It was for good reason." Kuno smirked.

"Quite confident aren't you?"

"Confident enough to give you this!" Kuno shouted as he threw a bundle at Ranma. Ranma looked at the bundle of flowers she caught, as Kuno turned to leave he announced "I love you."

Ranma realized what happened and passed out.

+That will be fifteen hundred yen, five hundred because you didn't win within ten seconds and a thousand because you fell over..+ Kitsune counted off+Pay me back when you get to the dojo.+ With that Kitsune left leaving Ranma on the Ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um? Where am I? It looks like a giant hot-spring." Ranma wondered as a huge object rose out of the water.

The object, which was Kuno, stared down at Ranma, "I love you."

"Are you blind? I'm a bo-" Ranma cut off when she looked at herself.

"Date me."

H--h-h-hold on... I'm a guy."

"I love you."

"Aaaaaaaaaaa-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-Aaaaaaaaahhhh." Ranma looked around, "So it was a dream...Kuno you're sick."

+What happened?+ Kitsune asked, angry at being woke up so early.

+The most messed up dream that I've ever had.+ Ranma replied panting.

+About...?+

+Kuno telling me he loves me.+

+That reminds me...you owe me fifteen hundred yen.+

+Kuno, when I get my hands on you...+ Ranma grumbled flipping Kitsune the fifteen hundred.+ Come to think of it, what would you do with money?

+That...is a secret+ Kitsune grinned at Ranma's moan.

+You spend all that money on anime?+

Kitsune grinned in a way only a fox could grin+Kasumi is probably already making breakfast.+

+/sigh\ I should go help.+ Ranma got up and left, Kitsune following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Ranma, why are we already heading towards school?+ Kitsune asked +We don't have to leave for another twenty minutes.+

+One: don't want to walk with Akane or Nabiki, two: I'm going to pound Kuno into the ground.+ Ranma growled.

+Sounds like fun.+ Kitsune grinned.

+That's what I thought. There's Kuno, I'll be right back.+ Ranma chuckled as he ran on ahead.

"Saotome prepare to feel my blade!" Kuno shouted getting into a stance.

Ranma didn't even bother to dodge, instead he punched the bokken, shattering it. Then Ranma proceeded to beat Kuno into a bloody pulp.

+That felt good.+ Ranma smiled as he walked back to where Kitsune sat.

+I don't think he will even be able to walk before tomorrow.+ Kitsune observed.

+Kuno-free for a day...YESSSS.+ Ranma cheered.

+Ranma, school will start in about two minutes.+

+You always ruin my mood.+ Ranma grumbled walking towards the building.

+ I try.+ Kitsune smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Ranma started heading outside for lunch when Nabiki appeared, "Ranma, Kuno is looking for you."

"Ok." Ranma frowned +Kitsune didn't you say that Kuno wouldn't be able to walk for a day?+

+Yes, however I've been watching him and he's still at least limping.+

+Guess I went to easy on him. Oh well might as well go see what he wants.+ Ranma sighed.

+He's near the tree we sit at for lunch.+

+Thanks.+ Ranma jumped out a window and walked over to Kuno, "Well, Kuno? What do you want?"

"Tell me, Saotome, Why must I give this to you?" Kuno grumbled, handing Ranma a stuffed panda.

"What?"

"Nibiki Tendo said, If you want to give something to the fiery-haired maiden, Give it to Ranma. So again Saotome, Why must I give this to you?"

"Forget her Kuno, If I get my way you'll never see her again." Ranma said and walked away, Turned the corner and was splashed by some water being dumped out a window.

Kuno paused in thought. _'Never see her again?' _"Ranma Saotome, what have you done with the pure maiden?" Kuno shouted turning the corner, only to see Ranma was gone, "Quick to run are you?" Kuno accused, cutting down a near by tree for emphasis, and stopping to watch Ranma fall out, "You're the girl, how I've missed yo-."

"Back off!" Ranma punched Kuno.

"I'll never let go." Kuno announced hugging Ranma.

"Ouuch." Ranma screamed at the boiling water pored over him.

"Sorry Ranma, That too hot?" Nabiki grinned holding a now-empty kettle.

"Ranma?" Kuno asked and got kicked in the head.

"Done hugging me yet." Ranma growled, "/Sigh\ Guess you know my secret now?"

"Hold, Saotome! Where have you hidden the pure one? I shall not be fooled by the trickery." Kuno shouted.

"Kuno...listen..." Ranma started.

"Guess we have to spell it out." Nabiki said walking over to Kuno.

+Ranma! wait.+ Kitsune joined in.

"Wait Nabiki." +What?+

+What would you do if she changed this so she could get more money?+ Kitsune pointed out.

"I'll tell him." Ranma told Nabiki, then turned to Kuno, "I am that girl, when I get splashed by cold water I change into a girl, hot water changes me back."

"What dark magic is this you speak about?"

"Just what it sounds like, dark magic." Ranma sighed, "I was cursed to become a girl when I fell in a magic spring in china. Now cold water turns me into a girl, hot water changes me back."

"Thou speak lies." Kuno growled

"Hey! I'm not lying, I'll prove it." Ranma ran off to get some water.

"Come back here Saotome!" Kuno shouted, catching up to Ranma at a water fountain.

"Ok Kuno, check this out." Ranma splashed himself.

"My fair maiden, where were you?" Kuno asked realizing something was going on.

"Kuno, let me say it again, I am Ranma Saotome. This is my cursed form." Ranma pointed out+Kitsune, how dumb is this guy?+

+Very dumb, I think he'll get the fact that you're cursed, however I think he'll also still go after you're girl form.+

+That helps.+ Ranma grumbled

"Thou hath given me something to ponder." Kuno walked off in deep thought.

+Well, at least he's gone.+ Ranma said.

+Gone but not forgotten.+ Kitsune replied sagely.

+Too bad.+ Ranma walked to his next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ranma and Genma were sparing over the Tendo's koi pond "Hey pop, your getting slow." Ranma smirked.

_'ingrate.'_ Genma glared at Ranma "I'm going easy on you, boy. Until you get serious and take off the blindfold I'm not going all out."

"Right pop, your going all out now." Ranma stated as he jumped to meet Genma in midair. After a few seconds of hang time they began to fall.

"Ranma, Mr. Saotome breakfast." Kasumi called.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Genma called back, trapping Ranma's leg between his own.

"Wa wa WAAAA!!" Ranma shouted before falling into the pond.

Genma, now a panda, held up a sign "As of today, I, Genma Saotome, have a job."

"The zoo had an opening?" Ranma asked, wringing her shirt out.

Soun, brushing his teeth, came in, "Good morning Ranma, sparing with Genma? Atta boy, atta-" he stopped when he saw Ranma without a shirt.

"Good morning Mr. Tendo." She said, smiling at him.

"Ranma? Do you think you could ware a shirt under that one, incase you turn into a girl?" Kasumi asked seeing her father's reaction.

"Sure." Ranma agreed as she sat down at the table.

"Akane, do you think you could return a book I borrowed from Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi asked handing Ranma a bowl of rice.

"No...sorry, I have a lot to do already." Akane finished quickly and left.

"I'll do it." Ranma offered.

"Thank you, Ranma." Kasumi said, "Just a minute, I'll go and get it."

+Ranma? I'm getting board, are you going to get in a fight soon?" Kitsune asked munching on his fish.

+I hope so, it is getting very boring.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Just you wait Ranma Saotome, when I find you it will be your last day alive.' _ Thoughta man with a yellow bandana, large backpack, and a bamboo umbrella, completely oblivious to the destruction a massive wild boar was causing behind him.

"Hey! You! Get outta the way!" Someone called just as the boar charged him. The boar got to the man, hit him, and fell over unconscious.

The man turned to the nearest person, and held out a map, "Where is Furinkin high school?"

"...That's a map of Tokyo, This is Shikoku." The villager said in confusion.

"Oh...sorry to bother you." The man bowed and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later, after school, Ranma was running form Akane, "Get back here Ranma! I'll kill you, insulting me like that." Akane shouted, raising her mallet.

"Haha, Come and get me." +Kitsune, did you hear what happened?

+Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.+

+Something wrong?+

+Yeah...there's someone looking for you and he looks familiar.+

+Really? Cool, be right there.+ Ranma said as he jumped out a window, leaving Akane behind+Where is he?+

+Twenty feet above you.+ Kitsune deadpanned.

+What!?+ Ranma shouted diving to the side, barely avoiding a bamboo umbrella, which completely demolished the sidewalk.

"I've found you, Ranma Saotome." He grinned evilly.

Ranma looked at him "You..."

"You haven't changed Ranma. Still good at running away." He taunted.

+Remember him yet, Ranma?+

".../Grown\..."

+Don't strain you're brain, it would be a great loss...never mind, no it wouldn't+ Kitsune grinned

+Thanks+

"Just tell me one thing Ranma. Why didn't you come to the fight!?" He demanded.

"Wait, Now I remember...No I don't, who are you?" Ranma asked oblivious to Kitsune laughing off to the side.

"It's Ryoga Hibiki, idiot." Ryoga growled.

"Yeah, that's it, how's it going?" Ranma asked, glad to see an old friend.

"Not that grea-Just answer the question!"

"Ummm...Ryoga? If I remember right, I waited three days and the place we were gonna fight was you're back yard, What the heck took you so long?"

+At least you had me to keep you company.+ Kitsune pointed out.

+That was the worst part.+

+Ouch...+

"You think I was just strolling around Japan for my health?" Ryoga said shaking with anger.

"You weren't?"

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga screamed as he threw his umbrella.

+I think he's mad about something.+ Ranma realized as he absentmindedly ducked under the umbrella.

+Nope, your imagining it.+ Kitsune replied.

+Really? Oh...ok.+ Ranma dogged the umbrella as it returned to Ryoga's awaiting hand.

"No matter what the price...I will destroy you're happiness." Ryoga growled.

"My Happiness?" +Kitsune, am I happy?+

+Not in the least.+

+That's what I thought.+ "Ok, lets get it on." Ranma smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

"DIE!" Ryoga shouted as he charged and punched, Ranma redirected the blow and jumped into a nearby tree.

+Dang, Hey Kitsune this guy is a monster, I had to really put some effort into blocking that punch. It didn't even look like he was trying very hard, it was more like a warning punch.+

"Ranma! Where are you!?" Ryoga charged a tree at the opposite side of the school, and ran right through it...and the wall behind it...and the house behind that.

+I see what you mean.+ Kitsune stared, "At least all you need to do to get rid of him is to get out of sight.+

+I feel so much better...+ Ranma sighed and went back to the Tendo Dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Ranma, in his cursed form, sat talking to Kitsune+Do you remember him yet, Ranma?+ Kitsune asked, already knowing the answer.

+No...you?+

+Yup, I just like seeing you like this.+

+Remind me to hurt you later.+ Ranma sighed.

"Ranma? This letter is for you, It's form a Ryoga Hibiki." Kasumi said as she entered the room.

"Yeah? What's it say?"

Kasumi opened the letter and read, "I, Ryoga Hibiki, challenge Ranma Saotome to a match, This Wednesday in the Furinken high soccer field."

"Again? Man he just doesn't give up." Ranma sighed and lay down.

"Ranma, This says Wednesday, That was yesterday." Kasumi pointed out.

"Yeah...don't worry he's got the worst sense of direction in the world. He's probably asking someone right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...this way to Tokyo?" Ryoga asked pointing in a direction.

"No! are you blind? This was." The man pointed another direction.

"Thank you." Ryoga said and walked the opposite way the man had pointed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, in the soccer field, Ryoga glared at Ranma+Kitsune, this is kinda weird, he looks like he wants nothing more then to kill me.+ Ranma realized.

+That's because he does want to kill you.+

+What!? What did I ever do to him?+

+You may find out.+

+I hate you.+ "Hey! Ryoga! What's up?"

"You've finally come, now prepare to die for eating my bread!"

_'Bread?'_ +What's he talking about+

+You still don't remember? I'll tell you later, just survive that long.+

"DIE!" Ryoga shouted at the top of his lungs, and stabbed with his umbrella multiple times, just barely missing each time. Until he threw his umbrella, which distracted Ranma enough for Ryoga to get a handcuff on him, "This will stop you from getting away." Ryoga smirked as he cuffed his hand with the other half.

+There goes your sure-kill battle plan.+ Kitsune grinned.

+Shut up, This guy is even stronger then last time.+ Ranma said, barely dodging another blow.

"Eat this! Bakusai tenketsu" Ryoga poked the ground and it exploded in both of they're faces.

+What the heck!?!? Kitsune, got any idea?+ Ranma asked, franticly avoiding the rocks.

+No idea, just don't get hit by his finger.+ Kitsune said, already in full battle-analyses mode.

+No duh!+ Ranma growled, trying to catch all the rocks and still fight Ryoga.

"Darn you, Ranma! how about this! Kachuu tenshin amaguriken" Ryoga shouted and punched so fast Ranma could do nothing to stop it, and was sent flying with such force that it broke the handcuff.

+Ranma! Are you dead or just a few broken bones!?+

+Nether, but very close, at least a few cracked ribs...+ "Ryoga...congratulations, I haven't been pushed this hard in a long time. Now I'll get serious. "Ranma reached up and untied the ever-present blindfold, which reviled the most unsettling white eyes Ryoga had ever seen, "Byakugan." Ranma's eyes turned from a soft white to eyes that looked like they could see through anything and everything, "Now the game starts."

+Byakugan!? You take him more seriously then I thought. Going to use the gentle-fist style too?+

+Yeah, if you hadn't noticed already, none of my hits seem to do anything at all.+ Ranma explained.

"You don't scare me, bakusai tenketsu." Ryoga poked the ground again, causing a massive explosion, which headed straight for Ranma.

"Kaiten." Ranma calmly said as he released his chakra, which stopped the rocks, and spun in a tight circle resulting in them being blown away. Ranma then got into a different stance. Left foot forwards left hand low near his foot and his right hand held out in the opposite direction palm up, "Jyuukenhou Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho." Ranma spun quickly and hit him, "Hakke nishou /two hits\ yonshou /four hits\ hachishou /eight hits\ Jyuurokushou /sixteen hits\ sanjyuunishou /thirty two hits\ rokujyuuyonhou /sixty four hits\." Ranma finished and waited for Ryoga to stand up.

"You'll pay for that!" Ryoga shouted and got up, "Bakusai tenketsu." He poked the ground...and poked it again...and again, "Ranma! What did you do to me?"

"I sealed you're ki. Now it's your raw skills, no special attacks." Ranma smirked.

+Not bad...I'm just surprised you thought of it so quickly.+ Kitsune said obviously impressed.

+Thanks+ "Time to finish this, Ryoga." Ranma rushed in and did multiple open-hand strikes, each forcing chakra into Ryoga where it did more damage. He soon surrendered to unconsciousness.

+Ok...I'm hungry how about you Ranma? Kitsune asked.

+Sounds good, just help me to get him to the dojo.+ Ranma said as he put his blindfold back on.

+You're too nice for your own good.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi rose form the table when she heard the front door open, and went to see whom it was, "Ranma? How was the fight?" She stopped when she saw Ranma sitting on the floor near the door and Ryoga lying next to him.

"I won, as usual." Ranma smiled weakly, "He put up a great fight though..." Ranma barely got out before slumping into unconsciousness.

"Ranma!? Ranma!! What happened?" Kasumi ran to the phone to call Dr. Tofu, "Hello Dr. Tofu? This is Kasumi Tendo. Can you come here, Ranma's been injured." Kasumi hung up and went to get Genma, "Mr. Saotome! Ranma's been injured."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Ranma woke up+Ouch...where am I?+

+Dr. Tofu's clinic, you passed out after we got back to the Dojo...+ Kitsune replied.

+Oh...any idea why?+

+Not yet.+

+OK.+ Ranma sat up and looked around, "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

"You just came in the door and passed out." Kasumi worriedly said, "Dr. Tofu said you had two broken ribs and a concussion."

+You told me only a few cracked bones.+

+Yeah...guess they broke when I got Ryoga back home-wait a minute.+ "Had?"

"Yes...Dr. Tofu said that he felt the bones start to knit, and the concussion apparently healed because he also said that it was bad enough that you shouldn't be awake before tomorrow."

"Oh...I guess I heal fast..."

"Ranma...never mind, just tell me what happened." Ranma then told all about the fight, excluding his eyes and gentle fist style, "Ok...sounds like you had a hard time...I'm going to go home and prepare dinner, I'll see you later, just don't annoy Ryoga, in the next room." Kasumi walked out the door.

+Well, can we eat now?+ Kitsune eagerly asked.

+Sure, just let me tell Tofu we're leaving now." Ranma said and got up, stretched, and walked out the door, "Dr. Tofu, I'm leaving now, see ya." Leaving a very shocked Tofu+Home or restaurant?+

+...Both.+

+Agreed.+ Ranma grinned as he walked into an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma!?" Kasumi exclaimed in shock at seeing him walk though the door, "Dr. Tofu said you shouldn't be walking around yet!"

"Talk later, food now." Ranma sat down at the table.

+More? You just left the manager of that restaurant crying, you just ate all this months profits.+

+Yeah, so?+

+I'm so proud of you.+ Kitsune grinned and dug into his own meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, at night, while Ranma slept, Ryoga loomed over him, "Hey Ranma...let's fight." Seeing no response he punched Ranma in the head...or tried to as Ranma rolled over, still asleep. Ryoga tried again with no more luck, "WAKE UP! Darn it!" Ryoga and Ranma were then booted though a window, into the rain, By a very irritated panda. Ryoga hovered to safety with his umbrella, while Ranma flew straight into the koi pond.

"What the heck!?" Ranma muttered, "Ryoga! Why are you here?"

"Who are you! And where's Ranma!?" Ryoga growled, looking for Ranma.

"I am Ranma, some stupid spring in China cursed me to turn in to a girl. Now I'm going back to bed see ya."

"Your not getting away!" Ryoga jumped in her way, "I will have my revenge, after you ran out on our dual I followed you all the way to China!"

"Oh, Ryoga you didn't go to Jyusenkyou did you?" Ranma looked a bit guilty.

"Shut up! Now we finish the fight."

"So you did go to Jyusenkyou, what do you turn into?" Ranma said as she dodged the ki-charged bandanas Ryoga threw.

"Shut up already! DIE!"

"Sorry about this, I'm curious." Ranma said as she jumped in to the pond and kicked water at him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ryoga jumped onto the wall surrounding the house, slipped and fell behind it.

"Hey! Ryoga come back here." Ranma jumped over the wall and found Ryoga's clothes halfway down the block, "So he really did change." +Kitsune, you awake?+

+Kitsune is not in, leave a message and he'll get back to you later.+

+I can't find Ryoga, he's got a Jyusenkyou curse but I don't know what it is, he disappeared too fast.+ After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Ranma decided to call it a night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ranma and Kitsune went to the dinning room for breakfast+Any idea what Ryoga turns into, Kitsune?+

+No, not at all.+ Kitsune began eating.

Three minutes later Akane walked in, carrying a small black pig, "Hey Kasumi, look what I found in the yard."

"What a cute pig, does it have an owner?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know, all it has is this bandana.

Ranma, who had been ignoring the exchange, quickly turned and saw the yellow and black bandana+Kitsune, are you thinking what I'm thinking?+

+About how to manipulate you into jumping off a cliff?+

+No! That the pig might be Ryoga.+

+Maybe.+

"Hey Akane, can I see the pig for a minute?"

"Only for a second." Akane hesitantly handed Ranma the pig, which bit him as soon as it could.

+It's Ryoga.+ Ranma confirmed and handed Ryoga back to Akane.

+How could you guess?+ Kitsune asked with no small amount of sarcasm.

+Just a feeling I had.+

+Let me guess...that feeling was several small teeth in you're arm."

+Yep+ Ranma said and went to get ready for school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: This is my first and quite possibly last fanfic, I had trouble finding a Ranma/Naruto fic that I liked so I followed my brothers advice, "Write your own." Ranma is a little smarter then in the manga, thanks to Kitsune. I will explain some background, but not until the third chapter. Every chapter I plan to do two major parts: Kuno and Ryoga, Kodachi and golden pair, ect. Finally...I'm slow...expect a new chapter every month or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of the Past

By Koryuu Cialce

Disclamer: Ranma 1/2 isn't mine, its Rumiko Takahashi's, and Naruto's not mine either Its Masashi Kishimoto's. And please...be kind.

"Talking"

Ranma Talking to Kitsune+

'Genma-panda signs'

_'Thoughts'_

Sound effects 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma, in female form, and Kitsune had just finished shopping for Kasumi and decided to stop for a snack, "Excuse me? Can I have a few meat buns?" Ranma asked as cutely as humanly possible.

"Here you go, just between us, I'll give you a twenty percent discount." The man behind the counter smiled.

"Really? Thanks mister!" Ranma grabbed the buns and left+You want one?+ Ranma asked and got an annoyed Look from Kitsune+Dumb question.+ Ranma said and tossed a bun to Kitsune.

+Yeah...dumb question.+ Kitsune agreed.

+Hey! Check it out, a fight.+ Ranma said and jumped onto a nearby wall for a better view.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you from Furinken high?" A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail asked three other girls, "No need to rush, the match is in a week."

"Be quiet! Today we'll get revenge!" One girl shouted, " Charge!"

"If I wasn't a lady, I'd have to teach a lesson." The first girl shouted as she beat on the other three with a ribbon.

+They might need you're help.+ Kitsune pointed out.

+Be right back.+ Ranma said and vanished. Reappearing with the ribbon already in her grip, "I think you've made you're point."

"You caught my ribbon." The girl stated, "That's never been done before. Your not a normal girl, are you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh well, I won't go any easier on you." She said, picked up a nearby club and swung. Ranma ducked under the club and kicked her legs out from under her and watched her cartwheel to a stand.

"Well, you are very good. I am Kodachi, the Black Rose, don't forget it." Kodachi tossed a black rose to Ranma and roof-jumped away, laughing like a lunatic.

+Kitsune, what do you think?+

+World's most annoying laugh.+

+My thoughts exactly+ Ranma said as she wondered over to see how the other girls were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in Akane's room, "What! The entire team!?" Akane shouted in surprise.

"Yes! the whole team, we were all ambushed by the Black Rose, Kodachi." one of the girls said.

"Then...you want me...to take you're place?"

"Please Akane! There's nothing else we can do. We're sure you can beat her at rhythmic gymnastics."

"Rhythmic gymnastics?"

"You fight only using gymnastic techniques."

"All right...I don't really understand...but I'll give it a try."

"Thank you Akane."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, in the dojo, Ranma and Kitsune sat watching Akane practice, "Do you even know how to use these?" Ranma asked picking up a club.

"Just you watch." Akane growled and noticed a little black pig enter the dojo.

+Hey, Ryogas back.+ Ranma said.

+Very observant...+ Kitsune commented.

"Well, where have you been? I've been worried about you, P-chan." Akane smiled as she picked up Ryoga.

"P-chan?" Ranma asked, confused.

"P as in pig and chan as in cute."

+Kill me now.+ Kitsune said.

+I would...but then there would be no one to kill me.+ Ranma sighed as Akane set Ryoga next to him.

"Don't bother him, Ranma." Akane said and went back to practicing.

Ranma then leaned over next to Ryoga, "Every time I think you can't go any lower you go and surprise me again." Ranma commented, began prying Ryoga off his arm, and got beaned in the head with a club.

"I said no picking on him!" Akane shouted, " Now watch this." She jumped in the air and gracefully tossed her clubs, and landed with the clubs across the room.

"Aren't you supposed to catch those?" Ranma asked.

"Shut up Ranma." Akane growled and picked up the nearest item, "Maybe the ribbon."

+Is she supposed tie herself up?+ Kitsune asked, ten seconds later.

+Don't think so.+ Ranma said as Akane tried the hoop, and broke it in three places.

"That does it!" Akane shouted as she stomped around.

+Isn't she supposed to have just a little grace?+ Kitsune asked.

+Most likely.+

"I can instruct you." Ryoga said from the doorway.

"Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"What happened to P-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Who...is P-chan?" Ryoga said and glared at Ranma.

"Yeah...who is P-chan?" Ranma grinned.

"That's so generous of you, Ryoga." Akane said.

"R-really?" Ryoga blushed, calmed down, picked up the ribbon and used it to knock Ranma across the room.

"That...was amazing." Akane stared.

+If he tries that again, he's going down.+ Ranma said.

+I agree...making fun of you is my job.+ Kitsune grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the dojo a lone figure stood, "So they've asked for help, the Furinken gymnasts are bad losers. Akane Tendo...Kodachi, the black rose...will cripple you." Kodachi said as she heaved a giant mallet over her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dojo, Ryoga just finished teaching Akane for the night, "That's enough for today, you show talent for the ribbon, you're making quick progress."

"You think so, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"You aren't really buying this, are you?" Ranma asked as he tossed some of his popcorn to Kitsune.

"Shut up!" Akane shouted as she tried to untie herself from her own ribbon.

"Hey Ryoga, I need to talk to you. Follow me." Ranma said and walked out of the room.

Ranma stopped when he got to the koi pond, "Ryoga...Akane doesn't stand a chance."

"How can you say that!?" Ryoga angrily shouted.

"I've seen her opponent fight...at the rate Akanes learning, I'd say she might win in three months."

"I guess I'll have to start training her harder..." Ryoga said and jumped into the koi pond.

+What is he doing?+ Ranma asked.

+Probably going to go to bed with Akane." Kitsune said as he watched Ryoga head towards the house.

+I'll be right back, Ryoga needs too be kicked and there is someone else in Akane's room.+

+Enjoy, I'll watch from here.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I'm exhausted' _Akane thought as she entered her room after a bath, lay down, and noticed someone clinging to her ceiling.

"Akane Tendo, prepare yourself!" The girl shouted, let go of the ceiling, and swung her mallet.

"Who are you!?" Akane demanded as she barely dodged the strike and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm Kodachi, the Black Rose, from St. Bacchus's school for girls," Kodachi took another shot with her hammer, "I shall be your opponent next week! So let us both do our best..." She swung again, "...and fight in all fairness!"

"You call this in all fairness!?" Akane kicked at her, "It's you isn't it! The one who's ambushing the team!"

"Ambush!? What a horrible way to put it. I simply call it fighting in all fairness...before the match." Kodachi said and had the door slam in her face, pining her to the wall.

"Hold it!" Ranma shouted as he entered the room, chasing Ryoga, and jumped off the walls a few times, taking extra care to stomp on the door as much as possible, before chasing Ryoga back out the door.

"Hey! Ranma leave P-chan alone!" Akane shouted as she watched Kodachi limp towards the window, and just manage to jump out of it. Akane turned to her bed and saw a hole in the wall and P-chan lying on her bed, unconscious, _'I thought Ranma just ran out of here after you.' _Akane wondered and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Have fun?+ Kitsune asked when Ranma came back.

+Yup, with any luck Kodachi will at least be sore in the match, and as soon as I left the room I grabbed Ryoga and kicked him through the wall.+ Ranma grinned.

+That reminds me...she didn't even make it out of the lawn.+ Kitsune gesturing to Kodachi lying off to the side.

" Sigh ...You ok?" Ranma asked, walking over to Kodachi.

_' He's handsome.'_ Kodachi thought, "Good sir...may I ask your name."

+No, you may not.+ Kitsune smirked.

"Ranma Saotome" Ranma replied.

"For you..." Kodachi said and handed some flowers to him.

+Where did she get them?+ Ranma asked.

+I think we're better off not knowing...one more thing...+

+I already know, gas in the flowers, right?+ Ranma said as he let the gas out...into Kodachi's face+Now what?+ Ranma asked.

+Either you call a taxi to take her home or you throw her in a random direction and hope she lands near her house...+ Kitsune pointed out.

+...second ones cheaper.+ Ranma decided and lunched her as far as he could+I'm going to bed, night.+ Ranma said, not knowing that Kodachi landed in her pond, where her pet, Mr. Turtle resides.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ranma and Kitsune strode through the gates of Furinkan high+Why do we always get here so early?+ Kitsune grumbled as he saw they still had thirteen minutes until class.

+Blame Kasumi, I always get up early to help in the kitchen, once that's all done and I beat pop in a fight, I come to school.+ Ranma pointed out.

+You know as well as I do, one cannot blame Kasumi.+ Kitsune growled.

"Ranma!" Kodachi called from the crowd.

+No...anyone but her.+ Ranma groaned.

+It's her.+ Kitsune confirmed+She's still limping and covered in bandages but its her.+

+Got to get away!+ Ranma shouted and ran, unfortunately straight at Kuno.

Kuno stood with his eyes closed in deep thought "Akane Tendo, even now I can see that you stand above all others...Akane I love you!" He swung his bokkon for emphasis...and just missed Ranma, who jumped over the shot and kicked him in the face, "Ranma Saotome, What do you have against me?" Kuno asked.

"But...I...you..." Ranma stuttered.

+Real intelligent+ Kitsune snickered.

"Ranmaaa..." Kodachi sighed as she grabbed onto his back.

Kuno surveyed the situation, "Hemmm...hemmm...Very well, you may date each other!" He declared.

"I'm so happy!" Kodachi exclaimed.

"Wait just a sec, I have no intention of dating you." Ranma stopped when he saw Kodachi crying.

"You hate me that much!?" Kodachi shouted.

+Yes.+ Ranma and Kitsune said in synchronization.

"It's not like that." Ranma said, trying not to laugh, "I already have a fiancée!"

"Where is she? She needs to be taught a lesson."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you where she is...just leave me alone." Ranma said and watched Kodachi leave with a determined look on her face.

"Really, that girl is such a deviant." Kuno said, "But even so, Ranma Saotome, take care of my sister."

"Wait-your sister?" Ranma did a double take.

"Yes, even though I am her brother...I have to admire her for being so evil...so spiteful...Be wary of her, and warn Akane Tendo, She will most likely try something evil during the match.

+Kuno's...sister?" Ranma asked in horror.

+I can see the similarities...+ Kitsune shivered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before the match, Akane was practicing on Ranma, "Get back here!" Akane shouted and drove a club into the floor where Ranma had just been sitting, "Stand still and let me practice on you!"

"Just give it up, Akane..." Ranma said and easily dodged another shot.

"I need a partner to practice... sigh Ryoga hasn't come by in the last few days...I was counting on him." Akane stopped when she saw P-chan enter the room, dragging a few boxes, "P-chan, You've been gone for so long, where were you?"

Ranma picked up the boxes, "Tea cakes form Kyoto and crackers form Hiroshima, Where were you trying to go...P-chan?" Ranma grinned, "Anyway, let's get back to practice." He said and picked up a hoop. Akane dashed forward and repeatedly thrust a club at Ranma, who dodged and jumped across the dojo. She then grabbed a rope and charged...and tripped on a little rubber ball.

+Ranma, you won without attacking...+ Kitsune stated as Ranma went to check on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, in Akane's room, Kasumi just finished bandaging Akane's foot, "There you go, Akane."

"My sister, the klutz." Nabiki sighed, "Tripping yourself!"

"It looks like you will have to withdraw from the match..." Kasumi said.

"You think I'm going to go down without a fight!?" Akane asked and tried to get up, ignoring Kasumi, and fell over at the pain.

"See?" Kasumi said, "You'll just have to find a replacement..."

"That's easy for you to say!" Akane growled, "Who else that nimble, in great shape...and knows martial arts...?" Akane said, and turned to Ranma, "Ohhhh..."

+Ohhhh?+ Ranma asked and backed up.

+Good luck, you'll need it.+ Kitsune grinned

"Hey! wait a sec-I'm not going out there in tights!" Ranma said and got splashed from behind.

"Looks like we're gonna be up all night practicing." Ryoga said and dragged Ranma to the kitchen, trying to get to the dojo.

+Kitsune...help...+ Ranma whimpered.

+...No+ Kitsune smirked as he followed behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ryoga finally got the brilliant idea of following Kitsune and made it to the dojo, he started explaining the rules, "First off, there are no bare-handed attacks, and since the match is tomorrow the only way to master all the techniques is to fight for real." Ryoga said and picked up a nearby rope, "Come at me from any direction-" He managed to get out before getting kicked in the face.

"Too easy!" Ranma grinned.

"Use the tools." Ryoga growled.

" sigh what a pain...ok, here I come!" Ranma shouted and whipped out with her ribbon, just barely missing Ryoga, who countered with an over-head strike with a club. The fight quickly degraded to Ranma and Ryoga using their ribbons to spell insults at each other.

"Akane, you go to bed." Ranma said, noticing her sitting in a shocked silence.

"I couldn't." She protested.

"It's ok, Akane, I'll teach him every thing he needs to know." Ryoga said.

After Akane gave up and left, Ryoga turned to Ranma, "I couldn't go full force with her in the room, let's go."

"You're still gonna teach me?" Ranma asked in shock.

"I promised Akane, however, I still owe you for kicking me though a wall..." Ryoga growled.

+This is going to be a long night." Ranma sighed.

+I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow...if you survive.+ Kitsune said and walked out of the dojo.

+Thanks for that boost in confidence...+ Ranma grimly replied.

+Your welcome.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Akane walked down the hall towards the living room, heard fighting and went to investigate. After opening the door she saw Ranma barely managing to keep away from Ryoga, "I can't believe you! You were fighting all night!?"

"It's morning already?" Ranma asked, half-awake.

"Yes! How are you going to fight Kodachi in this condition?" Akane asked.

"It's no problem." Ranma grinned and wobbled to the dinning room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, in the living room, Ranma was attempting to eat breakfast, "This fish cake is a little tough." Ranma said as she munched on a towel.

+Hey Ranma, That's not a fish cake...+ Kitsune pointed out.

+Whatever it is, it's tough.+ Ranma said and kept eating.

_'This is my replacement!?'_ Akane thought and stared in bewilderment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting to St. Bacchus, Akane explained the situation, "A substitute?" Kodachi asked.

"Yes, I injured myself, this girl will take my place." Akane said, gesturing to Ranma.

"Ahh...the pigtailed girl, we've met before." Kodachi said and extended her hand, "May the best girl win."

"Hold it." Akane said and grabbed Kodachi's arm.

"However did these tacks get between my fingers?" Kodachi said in mock-horror.

+How asleep are you?" Kitsune asked.

+...what?+

+Never mind.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Ryoga was asking some girls were he was, "Are you sure this is St. Bacchus?"

"Yes..." One of the girls confirmed.

"I made it..." Ryoga said, nearly crying, "even with my sense of direction, I actually made it. This proves it, Akane, my love for you is even stronger then my sense of direction." He finished just before a bucket of water was poured out a window above him.

"Watch where you dump it." A girl said.

"Its ok, there's only a pig." A second girl said as she looked where she dumped it.

Ryoga grumbled at the girls until another group off girls walked up, "Hey look a pig!" "it's so cute." "let me hold him." The girls passed him among themselves until one arm grabbed him.

"This pig will help me greatly" Kodachi said and walked off, dangling Ryoga by his bandana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, in the fighting ring, Akane was talking to Ranma, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ranma said, completely awake.

"I'm still surprised, your half dead, I turn my back for five seconds and you are the most alert person I've ever seen." Akane said.

+No thanks to you.+ Ranma glared at Kitsune.

+You mean, much thanks to me.+ Kitsune smirked.

The announcer then walked to the center of the ring, "And now, in the east corner, KODACHI KUNO!!! And in the west corner...I'm sorry, what is you're name?"

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said as she began stretching.

"Are you sure it's ok to use you're real name?" Akane asked.

+I bet it's fine, I doubt anyone is smart enough to figure it out.+ Kitsune grinned.

"In the west corner, RANMA SAOTOME!!!" The announcer continued.

"Ranma Saotome!?" Kodachi shouted.

"Saotome." Kuno nodded his greetings.

"She said, Ranma Saotome." Someone in the crowd said.

"I've heard of it happening, same first and last names." Another person in the crowd confirmed.

"Champions, to the center." The announcer said and turned to Ranma, "blindfolds are not allowed."

"What!!!"

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them."

"Fine." Ranma said and took off her blindfold...and the stadium gasped as she opened her eyes.

"What's with those eyes!?" Akane asked.

"They're very...unusual." Kasumi said from right behind Akane, causing her to jump.

"Kasumi, What are you doing here?" Akane demanded.

"Father said I should come and cheer my fiancée on." Kasumi finished.

+Well, now everyone's seen my eyes...+ Ranma grumbled.

+It's not all that bad...At least you don't have to use the byakugan.+ Kitsune said.

"Now, champions, shake hands." The announcer said.

"What's that!?!?" Kodachi shouted and pointed behind Ranma.

+Not falling for that.+ Ranma said.

_'Darn, she didn't fall for it...oh well.'_ Kodachi thought and dashed forward and managed to attach a heavy chain to Ranma's wrist.

+What's this for?+ Ranma asked as she examined the chain.

+Probably to try to slow you down.+ Kitsune guessed.

"Hey, P-chan!" Ranma grinned at seeing the little black pig dangling from the other end of the chain, "Wanna help me by being a blunt object?" Ryoga Glared at Ranma in a way no other pig can, "Suit yourself." Ranma said and grabbed the chain right above Ryoga...And tossed, a now-free, Ryoga to Akane, "Thanks for the chain...I think it will be a useful weapon." Ranma smirked and spun the chain like a rope.

_'She's not supposed to be able to do that, that chain can hold eight-hundred pounds.'_

"Let's go." Ranma smiled as she twirled her chain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Kodachi was running out of tricks, Ranma had used the chain to break her spiked clubs, her steel rod, disguised as a rope, was now a pretzel, her attempt to splash Ranma with boiling water failed because Ranma deformed the kettle and her ribbon was currently intertwined with the chain in a tug-a-war, "Why don't you give up?" Ranma grinned.

"I will never give up." Kodachi growled.

+Why don't you hurry up?+ Kitsune asked+I'm hungry.+

+Me too...ok, be right there, just let me throw her out of the ring.+ Ranma said and pulled her chain hard enough to yank Kodachi off her feet and out of bounds.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Kodachi said and whistled...and watched the ring move under her, "It's impossible to throw me out."

"We'll see about that." Ranma said and punched the floor a few times, and ripped away the carpet...to reveal a bunch of gymnasts. After they all cleared out Ranma and Kodachi stood on the corner posts.

"What an amazing match!" The announcer exclaimed, "The first to fall loses."

+Hey Kitsune, this is really quite fun.+ Ranma smiled.

+That's nice-now hurry up, if you're not done in ten seconds I'm going to go eat without you.+

+Fine.+ Ranma sighed and jumped straight at Kodachi and used the chain to somehow cut straight though the metal post. Ranma stood on the remains of the post as the announcer proclaimed her the victor+There happy, it's over."

+Finally." Kitsune sighed.

"How could I, the Black Rose, lose...You must have cheated." Kodachi shouted.

+Maybe a little.+ Ranma grinned and went to a nearby restaurant with Kasumi and Kitsune.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kasumi was talking to Ranma, "I saw an ad in the newspaper today, apparently a new ice skating ring opened recently, I was hoping we could go and see it, would that be ok?"

"That's fine, when?"

"How about at one, tomorrow?"

"Ok, sounds good..." Ranma said+Ice skating?+

+You put on shoes with blades on the bottom and slide on ice.+ Kitsune explained.

+It can't be too hard...+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at one, Kasumi knelt down on the ice where Ranma had fallen, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Ranma said as he tried to get up+This is impossible.+

+I don't know, I'm doing ok." Kitsune said as he shot past Ranma, backwards.

+I hate you.+

+I know.+

"Ranma? If you don't mind my asking, why do you wear a blindfold?" Kasumi asked as she helped Ranma back to his feet.

"My eyes make too many people too nervous too quickly." Ranma replied.

"Would everyone please get off the ice for a few minutes, the golden pair needs to practice." the owner of the ring asked.

"Kasumi, what is a golden pair?" Ranma asked as he tried to get to the edge of the ice.

"If I remember right, it's a pair of skating fighters who have never lost."

"Really...?" Ranma said and watched as two people went to the center of the ring...and got swarmed by a hundred hockey players. Ten seconds later all the hockey players were lying on the ground, "Not bad, but I could beat them."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" One of the golden pair asked.

"Just saying I could beat them." Ranma said, not realizing who he was talking to.

"Then I, Mikado Sanzenin of the golden pair, Challenge you to a pair skating match, in three days." He said.

"Whatever." Ranma said, not paying attention.

"Umm...Ranma?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you accept a pair skating match?"

"Pair?"

"You and someone else."

"Someone...else...?" Ranma asked, finally realizing what was going on.

+Good luck finding someone...and learning to stand.+ Kitsune said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kasumi was having trouble getting Ranma up, "Come on Ranma, breakfast is already on the table."

"Five...more...minutes..." Ranma said and fell asleep again.

"Just five minutes." Kasumi said and went to the dinning room, "Mr. Saotome? Ranma can't seem to get up this morning...he even wants to sleep though breakfast."

"He's like that sometimes...I have no idea why, but he is normally fine the next day." Genma said and ate Ranma's food.

"Really...?" Kasumi said and turned on the TV.

"In today's news, it's seventy degrees out and part of the pond in the park has frozen over...I've never seen anything like this."

"Oh Kitsune." Kasumi said as she saw him enter the room, "Would you go wake up Ranma?" Kasumi smiled when Kitsune left the room.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked, "Why did you ask a fox to wake Ranma up?" She stopped when Ranma walked in the room.

+You are never allowed to get me up ever again.+ Ranma glared at Kitsune.

+Kasumi asked me to.+ Kitsune smirked.

"How does Kitsune do it?" Akane asked.

"I don't know...but he's very helpful." Kasumi smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kasumi stopped Ranma as he tried to sneak off, "Where are you going, Ranma?"

"Oh...umm...practicing skating."

"It's late, the ring is already closed, where do you plan to skate?"

"The pond has frozen over, it's a good place to practice."

"Oh...ok, don't be out too late." Kasumi hesitantly said.

"That's fine, see you tomorrow." Ranma said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kasumi was, again, having trouble getting Ranma up, "Ranma get up, Breakfast is getting cold."

"Sorry...I'll be up soon..." Ranma managed to get out before falling asleep again.

"Ok...I'll come back in ten minutes." Kasumi said and left the room, "Mr. Saotome, Ranma is still too tired...do you know why?"

"No, but the longest this has ever gone on was three days, if he's not fine by tomorrow then we can start worrying." Genma said and began eating.

"I just hope he'll be ok in time for his match." Kasumi said.

"Any food left?" Ranma said as he wobbled into the room.

"Good morning Ranma, yes there is, let me go get it." Kasumi said and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ranma said and sat down. +I think I'm about good enough for the match.+

+Finally...it took three days, I thought you would never get the hang of it.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, during lunch, Ranma was trying to bribe Kitsune+Please?+

+No.+

+I'll give you my lunch.+

+No.+

+...Five hundred yen?+

+No.+

+All my money and half of my next five meals?+

+Now we're are starting to get somewhere.+ Kitsune grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ranma, Kasumi and Kitsune arrived at the ice skating ring for the match, "I'll see you after the match, ok?"

"Ok, see you later." Kasumi smiled and went to get a good seat to watch.

+Should I do it now?+ Kitsune asked when they got to the changing room.

+Yeah.+ Ranma said.

+Henge no jitsu!+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we're having a match between the Golden pair of Kolkhoz high and the challengers from Furinkan high. On the east side, the golden pair, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori, and on the west side, Ranma Saotome and Kitsuna Uzumaki." The announcer said.

"Kitsuna Uzumaki?" Ranma asked as he stepped onto the ice, dressed in a black Chinese clothes embroidid with green dragon.

"You told me to make up a name...I did." A girl, a little shorter then Ranma, with red slit-pupil eyes, red hair tied in two ponytails, which came down to her waist, and a red leotard embroidid with a nine-tailed fox, said as she stood up.

"Well...I guess we should start now." Ranma sighed.

"Lets go" Kitsuna grinned and kicked off with enough force to leave two huge gashes in the ice.

"Fine..." Ranma said and faded from sight...and reappeared next to Kitsuna, moving at an incredible speed. When they got close, Ranma grabbed Kitsuna's hand and threw her into the air, slid under Azasa, who was being swung like a sword, and landed an uppercut to Mikado's jaw and sent him flying...straight at Kitsuna who did multiple flips to get momentum and finished with an axe-kick to his head. "That was easy." Ranma smirked.

"It's not over yet." Kitsuna said as she watched Mikado slowly get to his feet.

"You must not have hit him hard enough." Ranma concluded.

"I didn't know how much he could take...if I had hit him to hard his spine might be broken right now."

"And there's a problem with that...?"

"Probably not." Kitsuna admitted, "Looks like they want to continue, shall we go?"

"Yes." Ranma grinned, and paused when the lights went out.

"Sorry about this Ranma." Ryoga said and dumped a bucket of water on Ranma, "I will get revenge." Ryoga said and glared at Azusa.

"Charlotte!!" Azusa shouted when the lights came back on and skated over to Ryoga.

"Do I even want to know...?" Ranma asked.

"No...now shut up and help me get my revenge."

"Fine." Ranma sighed+Kitsune where are you?+

+With Kasumi, as soon as the lights went out and Ryoga came I made my exit.+

"Hey! What's with this pair!?" The crowd shouted, "Get the girl a better costume!"

"Leave it to us." a few people said as they gestured Ranma and Ryoga into some changing rooms.

"The Kolkhoz high fashion club has leapt into the fray." The announcer said, "And here they are with a new pair and a new look...the match continues."

"I hope you know how to skate, Ryoga." Ranma said as she came out of the changing room, dressed in a red and black leotard.

"Are you kidding? I've never skated before, but how hard can it be?" Ryoga grinned as he also came out of the changing room, dressed in a green Chinese outfit with gold bracers and headband.

"Lets go!" Ranma shouted and dragged along Ryoga...who tripped and knocked them both over, "What are you doing!?"

"I don't know, I've never skated before." Ryoga said.

"Here we go." Azusa said as she grabbed Ryoga's legs and got picked up by Mikado, who started spinning.

"Oh no! It's the dreaded Good bye whirl!" The announcer exclaimed, "If you betray your partner and let go, you alone will be spared, any couple caught in it is doomed to disaster!"

"Let go already!" Ryoga shouted.

"Make me!" Ranma said.

"Fine with me!" Ryoga said and threw her across the ring.

_'Time to put the finishing touch on this good bye whirl.'_ Mikado thought as he let go of Azusa and skated towards where Ranma was falling, "Are you alright?" He said as he caught her, "Betrayed by the man you trusted, you poor girl...but never fear, As of today I am you're lover."

"What are you babbling about!?" Ranma said and kicked Mikado across the ring.

"I will not lose!" Ryoga shouted and landed in a handstand, dug his fingers into the ice, kicked Azusa off, and stood up...and slipped and fell over again.

"Hey, Ryoga! how long are you going to stand there?" Ranma said.

"...Shut up..." Ryoga growled, "If only this Ice wasn't here...I could win!" He shouted and punched the ground.

"Hey! That's cold!" Ranma shouted when some water shot through the cracks and sprayed her.

"Water?" Ryoga asked.

"That's right! This unique rink...was created by freezing a swimming pool." The announcer said.

"Why...didn't you tell me sooner!" Ryoga demanded and watched the cracks expand and the entire rink broke apart.

"The rink has fallen apart! It's been reduced to drifting chunks of ice" The announcer stated the obvious.

+Hemm...this could be fun..." Ranma grinned, "Hey Ryoga, you want to win, right?"

"Yes!"

"And you can't skate, right?"

"Shut up..."

"Try this, dig one blade into the ice."

"...Ok...done." Ryoga said and stomped one foot into the ice.

"Wanna play some team dodge ball?" Ranma grinned and tossed a basketball sized chunk of ice to Ryoga.

"...Excellent..." Ryoga slowly grinned...evilly.

"Your stronger so I'll pick up and throw the ice to you, and you...have fun." Ranma smirked and tossed another chunk to him.

"Eat this!" Ryoga shouted and threw it at Mikado...and just barley missed, "Ranma, I need a bigger one."

"How's this?" Ranma said and threw him a piece of ice as large as a car.

"Perfect!" Ryoga smirked and nailed Mikado in the head with enough force to shatter the ice, and render him unconscious.

"Mikado Sanzenin is unconscious and forced to surrender, Furinkan highs team wins!" The announcer shouted.

"Ranma..." Ryoga said, "Because you helped me win, I'll spare you today...now help me get of the ice."

"Fine." Ranma sighed and threw Ryoga into the sidelines+What'd you think?+

+Not too bad...I was better.+ Kitsune said.

+Yeah, yeah+ Ranma said, "Hey Kasumi, how did I do?"

"It was amazing Ranma, how did you learn to skate so quickly? And who was that other girl?" Kasumi asked.

"First, I was practicing all night for two nights, and two, a friend me and pop met on the training trip. I just asked her for a favor."

+And you gave up thirteen thousand yen and half of you're next ten meals for it.+ Kitsune grinned.

+Is food all you think of?+

+Yes...no, food and sleep.+

+that's what I thought.+ Ranma sighed and went home with Kasumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Here's chapter two, not quite as good as number one but, oh well...from now on I will also tell you what techniques Ranma and Kitsune do such as.

Henge no jitsu Transform technique changes user into a different form.

Byakugan White-eyes able to see nearly everything within a 360 degree area as well as pressure points and ki/chakra openings.

Thanks for any comments that you might post on I do enjoy reading the compliments, and the flames will be ignored. If you haven't read Naruto, I recommend you do so before reading the third chapter because I plan to use a lot of stuff that doesn't happen until at least part 300...that's pretty far...you can download chapters at or 


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of the Past

By: Koryuu Cialce

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 isn't mine, its Rumiko Takahashi's, and Naruto's not mine either Its Masashi Kishimoto's. And please...be kind.

"Talking"

Ranma talking to Kitsune+

'Genma-panda signs'

_'Thoughts'_

/Sound effects\

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma, still in female form, Kitsune and Kasumi were returning to the dojo after the skating match when Ranma sensed trouble+Kitsune!+

I know, she's about a hundred meters away and hasn't noticed us yet.+ Kitsune said from on top of a wall.

Shoot...I didn't think she'd follow us all the way to Japan...+ Ranma grumbled.

"Ranma? Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked when she noticed her getting nervous.

"There's someone nearby who I really don't want to see right now...can we speed up a little?"

"Ranma! Die!" A girl with two bonboris, Chinese clothes and long purple hair shouted and charged Ranma.

"Too late, Kasumi, I'll be right back, I've got to get rid of her first." Ranma said and jumped to the nearest roof and was quickly out of sight.

"Running again?" The girl said and jumped after him.

"Ok, I'm back." Ranma said as she jumped down from the roof two minutes later.

"She's gone already?" Kasumi asked, "And who was she?"

"Her names Shampoo, a Chinese Amazon who would like to kill me."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"It started a few days after me and pop visited Jyusenkyou." Ranma began recounting the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starving." Ranma complained as she, Kitsune and Genma followed the Jusenkyo guide.

"Here, Mr. Customers, is village of amazons." The guide said.

"Amazons?" Ranma asked.

"This village woman very strong." The guide explained and pointed at some people fighting on a log, "They show their skill now."

"Yaaa!!!" A girl with purple hair shouted and swung her bonbori at another girl who is best described as a gorilla with a spiked club.

"That girls got some serious power. Ranma commented as she sat down at a table and began eating some nearby food. What you eat here?" the guide asked.

Food.+ Kitsune said and watched Ranma jump to avoid getting hit by a bonbori.

"/insert Chinese\" The purple-haired girl, who won the fight, said.

"You there! Woman and pets, why do you steal my prize!? She say." The guide translated.

"Prize?" Ranma asked.

"/insert Chinese\"

"Every year this day is martial art show, I now is champion. she say."

"Then if I win, you've got no problem, right?" Ranma said.

"/insert Chinese\. she say." The guide translated.

Five minutes later, on the log, Ranma simply ducked under a swing and kicked her, knocking her off the log. After Ranma was proclaimed the winner, the purple-haired girl came and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"YAAAA!!!!" The guide screamed. "Run, Mr. Customers, You just getting Kiss of death...!"

"Kiss of death?"

"Amazons have very big pride, losing to outsider is worse shame then death! Kiss of death is promise to chase you to end of earth...and kill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And when they say the ends of the earth...they mean it." Ranma finished.

"And now she's followed you to Japan..." Kasumi said as they got to the house.

"Right...I'm gonna go have a bath, see ya." Ranma said and headed off to the bathroom.

How do you plan to solve this problem?+ Kitsune asked after they got in the bath.

I have no idea...its too bad, I just get rid of that Mikado guy and Shampoo comes.+

Could be worse...she could be down stairs waiting for us right now.+

That would be horrible." Ranma said, finished his bath and went to the living room.

"Ranma, Shampoo's here." Kasumi said and gestured to Shampoo, who was sitting at the table drinking tea, "Mr. Saotome brought her..."

You were right...she's here...+ Ranma said, "Are you insane, Pop!?"

'She followed me!' Genma signed.

"Ranma?" Shampoo asked and studied him. "Hello."

"Uh...hello." Ranma hesitated.

"Man..." Shampoo confirmed as she felt his chest.

"S-s-s-sorry to disap-p-point you." Ranma stuttered.

"This is the first time she's seen the male Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Ranma said.

He found us just as you started telling Kasumi the story...He knows the entire thing." Kitsune said.

"You lie!" Shampoo shouted and pointed her bonbori at Kasumi, "That not right Ranma...Give me Ranma!" She growled and swung.

"No one attacks Kasumi!" Ranma shouted and kicked the bonbori, broke it in half and watched it land on her head, knocking her out.

"Thank you Ranma...but now isn't she going to try to kill you're male form too?" Kasumi asked.

She's right, you might want to run.+ Kitsune said as Shampoo started to get up.

"I didn't beat you...It was an accident!" Ranma said.

"Be a man, and accept your kiss of death." Ryoga grinned and shoved Ranma towards Shampoo.

"You I love." Shampoo sighed, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

...Ranma? Any idea what's going on?+ Kitsune asked.

...No Idea...+ Ranma replied, too shocked to remove Shampoo.

"What's going on." Soun asked as he entered the room.

"Well...I'm not really sure, but...this girl, Shampoo, was trying to kill Ranma and now she's trying to become his girlfriend." Kasumi tried to explain.

"Girl...friend?" Shun asked.

"But she's never seen me as a guy before." Ranma said.

"That's quite a kiss...for a first meeting." Akane said.

"Think what you want...if that's how you see me."

"It's hard to see you any other way." Shun said as Shampoo latched herself onto Ranma again, "Perhaps you can explain!!!" He shouted, using ki to make his head look like a demon's for intimidation.

"I'd love to! If I knew what's going-" Ranma stopped when Shampoo handed him a book.

"Lets see if this helps." Soun said and grabbed the book.

"...What's it say...?" Ranma asked.

"You idiot!!! You think I can read Chinese!?" Soun shouted and threw the book across the room.

"What's this?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the room and picked up the book, "Laws of the amazons? In the event that an outsider defeats a woman warrior, if the opponent is a woman she must give her the kiss of death and kill her! However if the opponent is a man she must make him her husband!"

Looks like you've got two fiancées." Kitsune said.

"What a joke!!!" Ranma shouted.

"Do I look like a joking type?"

"Like you can read Chinese!?"

"Of course...I don't." Nabiki stated, "But there's a Japanese translation right here."

"All that humiliation for nothing!" Soun grumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, in the yard, Ranma was sitting on a birdhouse and talking to Shampoo, "Shampoo, you've got to get up-to-date. Some law that says if you lose to a woman, you kill her and if you lose to a man, you marry him, is pure stone-age...got it?" Shampoo nodded and happily jumped up next to him, "You aren't listening to me are you?"

"Wo da airen." Shampoo sighed.

Wo da airen...this says that it means, my darling.+ Kitsune read out loud from an E-Z Chinese book.

"I'm not going to marry you!...Ever!" Ranma shouted.

"Wo ai ni." Shampoo said and hugged him.

That was, I love you. This is going well wouldn't you say?+ Kitsune asked, sarcastically.

"S-so...you...see...g-getting m-married because...I mean...well...so we...we...we should get to know each other better..." Ranma mumbled in shock.

You realize how pathetic you sound, don't you?+ Kitsune asked and watched a panda come out of nowhere and hit Ranma, sending him clear over a dozen houses.

_'She's always been trying to kill me...so I never noticed before...but Shampoo is pretty cute.'_ Ranma sighed after he landed...and jumped over a bucket of water, "Did you think you could get me with that, Ryoga?"

"Nope...I'll get you with this one." Ryoga smirked and threw a second bucket at the still airborne Ranma.

"Why did you do that...?" a dripping wet Ranma glared at him, which was very difficult with a blindfold.

"Entertainment." He grinned and pointed at Shampoo who had just noticed a female Ranma.

"Female Ranma, Kill!!!" Shampoo shouted and grabbed a bonbori in one hand and a scimitar in the other.

Kitsune, help!+ Ranma shouted and started running.

No, I don't think I will." Kitsune smirked from his spot on top of the wall.

"When he's a guy she just wants him, when he's a girl she wants him dead." Soun said...and dove out of the way of Ranma and Shampoo running through the house.

"Well, they really do need to get to know each other better." Kasumi said, looking at the hole left by Ranma running straight through it.

"Heh." Was all Nabiki said, her plotting face told all that needed to be known.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Ranma shouted and jumped onto the roof to try to escape.

"Ranma!!!" Shampoo shouted and threw her bonbori, leaving a huge hole in the shingles. Ranma took the opportunity to get away by jumping into some bushes while Shampoo retrieved her bonbori.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ranma said after having a kettle of hot water poured over her head.

"I figure two thousand yen should cover it." Nabiki smirked.

"Huh?"

"I just saved you're life." Nabiki said.

"Airen." Shampoo said when she saw him.

"I don't believe this, I'm outta here." Ranma said and jumped onto the wall...and just managing to jump out of the way of some bandanas, "Ryoga! What did I ever do to you!?" Ranma said and saw that he was headed...straight for the koi pond+Kitsune, do me a favor and kill Ryoga. OK?"

Maybe later, this is too much fun.+

"Airen!" Shampoo called as she saw him headed for the pond and ran over to crouch down beside it, "Airen-!" She said and stopped for a closer look, "Girl-type Ranma kill!"

"Being a guy has got to be safer than this..." Ranma said after rounding a corner to escape Shampoo.

"Hey, Ranma, over here." Nabiki called from behind a tree, "I'll give you some more water for another five thousand yen."

"That's kind of steep." Ranma hesitated.

"If you don't want it..." Nabiki said and started pouring it out.

"Thanks!" Ranma said and dove under the water, "You didn't want it so I helped myself." He called leaving Nabiki to realize her mistake.

"Airen!" Shampoo said and tried to hug him.

"Not that again!" Ranma groaned and jumped away from her...into a bucket of water that Ryoga threw, "Ryoga! Did Nabiki put you up to this!?" She demanded and grabbed his shirt.

"Girl Ranma kill." Shampoo shouted and threw her bonbori again, which Ranma and Ryoga jumped to avoid.

"Take this!" Ranma yelled and jumped off Ryoga's head, knocking him into the pond.

Well...I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Kitsune yawned and walked inside.

Kitsune...when I get my hands on you..." Ranma growled and began glowing faintly red as she ran.

"Ranma Kill!!!" Shampoo again recited her favorite quote, completely oblivious to the fact that Ranma had sped up to the point that, in only two minutes, she couldn't see her anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Kasumi was beginning to prepare breakfast when Kitsune came in, "Oh Kitsune, would you go wake Ranma up?" She smiled when he barked his OK and left.

Hey Ranma! Wake up!+ Kitsune called and walked into the bedroom+Why is Shampoo sleeping in you're bed with you?+ He asked.

"...zzzzz..." Ranma replied.

_'this could be fun...'_ Kitsune thought and went to get a bucket of cold water, "Ok Ranma...final warning, get up."

"...zzzzz..."

You asked for it.+ Kitsune said and somehow up-ended the bucked on Ranma.

"Yow! that's cold!" Ranma yelled+Kitsune, why did you do that?+

You didn't get up...that has consequences.+

Consequences? What consequences?+ Ranma asked just as a pair of arms wrapped around him+No, not her, not this early.+

"Airen..." Shampoo sighed still half-asleep, "Aire-..." She looked closer, "Female Ranma, die!!!" She shouted and grabbed her ever-present bonbori.

"Oh look, Shampoo is here." Kasumi said as she watched her chase Ranma around the house, "Thank you, Kitsune."

You're welcome.+ He said and began eating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune, you coming?+ Ranma asked as he walked out of the school during lunch hour.

Where are you going?+

To a fast food place, Shampoo chased me out of the dojo before I had a chance to grab a bento.+ Ranma said and stopped to watch a wall begin to crack+Do walls normally do that?+

No, they don't.+ Kitsune said.

"Airen." Shampoo said after removing the wall, which was in her way.

"Shampoo...what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Wife make lunch." She said and pulled out a large tray of food.

Let's see, fish...steak...potatoes...something I can't identify...P-chan...chicken-P-chan!?!?+ Kitsune exclaimed+Ranma! She got Ryoga!+

What!!!+ Ranma shouted and grabbed the pig and started slapping it, "Ryoga, you OK?"

"Ranma, did Kasumi give you my lunch-P-chan, Ranma stop slapping him!!!" Akane shouted, snatched Ryoga and attempted to punch Ranma.

"Hey! don't get angry at me, Shampoo cooked him, not me." Ranma tried to explain.

"Give Ranma lunch back." Shampoo ordered.

"No way!!!" Akane shouted and felt Ryoga begin to move, "P-chan, Thank god you're OK!" She said and felt Shampoo's lips on her check.

Ranma, That's the kiss of death! Stop her!+

"Hey wait, the pigs ok so lets drop the whole thing-" Ranma said, got uppercut by an irate Akane and went flying+I should really stop letting her hit me. Hey Kitsune, judging by how fast I'm going, I don't think I'll get there before they start fighting, can you try to stop it?+

How?+

Good point...just stop any crippling attacks.+ Ranma said and finally started to slow down.

Ranma, Shampoo did some technique and Akanes out-cold.+

Great...I'll be there in a sec.+ Ranma said as he, now she, landed in the Tendo's koi pond.

"Ranma, you're back, is school already over?" Kasumi asked and looked up from a cooking show on TV.

"Not quite, Akane punched me and here I am, see ya!" She shouted, Grabbed a kettle of hot water and ran off.

"Ranma!...You left you're lunch again..." Kasumi trailed off when he saw that he was already gone.

Ok Kitsune, I'm back.+

Where were you?+

Landed in the Tendo's pond.+

So you just ran about two miles in 45 seconds?"

'Bout that, how's Akane?+ Ranma asked as she made his way to where she was lying.

She's still out. Oh wait, she's waking up.+

"You idiot! you're no match for Shampoo!" Ranma shouted at Akane.

"...Who are you?" She asked.

Kitsune...?+

I don't know, all Shampoo did was get behind her and give her a shampoo.+ Kitsune explained.

Shampoo gave Akane a shampoo?+

Yes, That's all.+

"Akane, I'm taking you to Tofu's." Ranma said and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Whoever you are, let me go!" Akane tried to wrench her arm free and turned to a nearby student, "Hey, get this guy away from me."

"Uhhh...Akane, that's Ranma, You're sister's fiancée."

"What!?!? You're Nabiki's fiancée!?" Akane asked.

"Not Nabiki, Kasumi." Ranma corrected her.

"Ranma...? That sounds familiar...I know! It's the Hindu epic hero, a popular subject of Indian wall paintings!" Akane said.

She's thinking of rama.+ Kitsune explained.

"Wrong."

"It's a Cuban dance music! In two-four time with a powerful beat!"

Ramba...she got close with that one.+

Shut up.+ Ranma growled, "Yeah, I'm definitely taking you to Tofu's."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got to Dr. Tofu's, he began his examination on Akane, "No sign of external injury. How did you feel when you woke up?"

"My head felt...strangely refreshed." Akane said.

"Hey Tofu, I heard that Shampoo gave Akane a shampoo." Ranma offhandedly said.

"Really...? Could it be...! Could it be the legendary martial art technique...Xi fa xiang gao!" Tofu exclaimed.

Try saying that ten times fast.+ Kitsune snickered.

Xi-fa-xiang-gao-xi-fa-xiang-goo-si-faa-xieng geoo...+ "What the heck is that!?" Ranma asked.

'You're right!' Genma signed as he tried to fit his panda form through the doorway.

"Pop! Did you see the fight?" Ranma asked.

'The whole shebang!' Genma signed, 'Even now as I...'

"Turn human you idiot." Ranma handed him a kettle.

"Even now as I recall it..." A now human Genma began, "I can only gasp in disbelief! Once Shampoo captured Akane's back her movements can only be called superhuman! She gave Akane a shampoo, rinsed it out, and dried her hair in only fifty-six seconds!"

"Yeah...but what is it!?" Ranma asked.

"Xi fa xiang gao shiatsu combines a Chinese herbal shampoo, and the pressing of points on the skull, to manipulate memory." Tofu explained.

"Is there any way to cure her?"

"Not with out the shampoo..."

Lets go, Kitsune!+

Fine...+ Kitsune sighed.

You go and look around the dojo and I'll check the school.+ Ranma said, ran outside, and jumped onto a rooftop, Kitsune going the opposite direction.

"I home!" Shampoo said as she entered the clinic, a few seconds later.

"Mr. Saotome, meet my new apprentice nurse, she'll be living here for a while." Tofu said, gesturing to Shampoo.

"Hello!" Shampoo greeted.

"Small world...isn't it..." Genma said and started inching for the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Akane got back to the dojo, she was greeted by Kasumi, "Akane, is it true that you forgot Ranma?"

"Ranma? Who's Ranma?"

"Let's start with...the guy right behind you." Nabiki stated.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house!?" Akane demanded.

"Uhhh...I've sorta been staying here..." Ranma said.

"Oh my, she really has forgotten him." Kasumi observed.

"That's OK! Just as long as she remembers her father." Soun happily joined the conversation.

"...Who are you, sir?" Akane asked...and started apologizing when she saw him crying in the corner.

Darn it! Where the heck did Shampoo run off to!?+ Ranma demanded.

Ranma! I found her!+ Kitsune said.

Really, Where!?+ Ranma asked and noticed someone sneaking up behind him+Never mind.+

"Airen-!" Shampoo shouted and tried to hug him, "...Airen?" She asked when Ranma just disappeared.

"Yes! I got the shampoo!" Ranma cheered, from right behind her, and held up a shampoo bottle in triumph.

"...Shampoo shampoo right here..." She said and pulled out her bottle.

"Thanks!" Ranma snatched the bottle and ran for it.

Quite impressive.+ Kitsune admitted and followed along.

Thank you, it was.+ Ranma grinned+Now to get this to Dr. Tofu's.+ He said and took to the rooftops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Ranma, This isn't the right shampoo." Tofu sighed and handed the shampoo back to Ranma.

"What do you mean, wrong one!?" Ranma asked.

It means that it is not the correct type of shampoo.+ Kitsune explained.

Remind me to throw you off a cliff sometime.+ Ranma glared at Kitsune, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Fortunately, I have the directions for making it right here." Tofu said, picked up a nearby book and started handing it to Ranma...when Shampoo dashed past and grabbed the book before making her exit.

"Gimme that book, Shampoo!" Ranma shouted and chased after her at full speed, overtaking her in just about a minute.

"Come and get it." Shampoo confidently said and shoved the book down the front of her dress.

"...All right, give me the book and I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" Shampoo smiled.

"Just as long as you don't make me marry you."

"Ok...Kill female Ranma!" Shampoo ordered.

You are so doomed.+ Kitsune grinned at Ranma's inability to figure out a way out of this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Dojo, Ryoga sat listening to Ranma, "So...Shampoo doesn't know that you are the girl Ranma and wants you to kill yourself?" Ryoga asked.

"Almost, I got her to let me become almost dead. Anyway, think you could beat me up?"

"I can...but I'm not going to fight you unless you take me seriously, so use that eye thing and I'll fight, but not otherwise.

"Oh, come on!" Ranma said and punched Ryoga into the ceiling.

"Nope, not going to do it." Ryoga said and got himself down, not a mark on him.

Shoot...I forgot why he was so hard to beat last time...its impossible to hurt him.+ "heh, I bet you couldn't beat me even with the blindfold." Ranma smirked.

"What!?" Ryoga asked and glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm to good for you."

"I'll rip you're head off!!!" Ryoga shouted and leapt at him.

The thing is Ranma, You still need to be alive to get the book.+ Kitsune pointed out.

Why don't you tell me these things earlier!?!?+ Ranma demanded and prayed for a painless death.

Two minutes later, Shampoo walked in, through the wall, "Ranma!" She shouted at seeing him more then mostly dead, "Leave him alone!" She said and charged Ryoga, who was doing a little victory dance.

"Leave him alone." Ranma said as he got up.

I thought you were dead, and why are you trying to protect him?+ Kitsune sighed, disappointed.

Well I'm alive, and not him, her.+ "Shampoo, don't hurt anyone anymore!"

"They is obstacles, obstacles is for killing." Shampoo explained.

"I guess there's no choice..." Ranma sighed and poured some water over his head from a nearby bucket.

"Female...Ranma?" Shampoo asked in shock.

"That's right...I try to keep it a secret, but the male side is actually just a disguise. I'm really a girl." Ranma said and tried to ignore almost everyone in the dojo falling over in shock.

Worst...lie...ever...!+ Kitsune managed to get out.

She doesn't know that.+ Ranma said, "So I'm afraid you and I can't get ma-"

"Female Ranma, Kill!!!" Shampoo yelled as she dashed towards Ranma...and stopped a few inches early with tears in her eyes, "Bie liao..." She said and walked out of the dojo.

Hey Ranma, This book says that bie liao means, we'll never meet again...+ Kitsune read from his E-Z Chinese book.

Oh well...she wasn't all that bad near the end...+

Not that, she still has the book with the shampoo formula in it.+

What-+ Ranma said and ran out of the dojo, Shampoo nowhere in sight+So Akane will never remember me?+

Maybe...maybe not.+ Kitsune said and walked towards the koi pond.

What do you mean, maybe not?+ Ranma asked and followed.

Looks like she remembered...+ Kitsune gestured at a book lying on a bolder.

...Thanks, Shampoo...+ Ranma picked up the book and walked to Tofu's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, during PE Ranma and Kitsune were talking+Hey Kitsune, any idea what that guy's doing, and what's his name?...I forget.+ Ranma asked and pointed towards someone, who looked like he'd never slept in his life, and had a camera.

If I remember correctly, he's Hikaru Gosunkugi, someone everybody ignores...and from the looks of it, he's taking pictures of Akane.+ Kitsune reported.

Ah...just a sec-Kuno's coming.+

"Ranma Saotome, prepare yourself." Kuno shouted and tried to knock Ranma's head off with his bokkon, failing miserably as Ranma just bent backwards under the swing and back flip-kicked his jaw.

"Kuno! Long time no see! Something I can do for you?" Ranma asked.

"It's after the fact now, but..." Kuno said and handed Ranma a challenge letter and passed out.

Well, I'm gonna go eat.+ Kitsune said and left.

Hey, wait for me!+ Ranma called and followed.

After everyone else had left and Kuno woke up, Gosunkugi walked up to him, "No matter how strong he is...every man has a weak spot, Find it and he's finished."

"What are you???" Kuno asked.

"Freshman, group F. Hikaru Gosunkugi, you wouldn't know me...no one does, but I know Rama Saotome, shall I tell you his weak spot?"

"What!? Are you mocking Tatewaki Kuno!? When I first fell before him I vowed to defeat him...however I will not sink to attacking a weak spot!!!" Kuno exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to bother you...goodbye." Gosunkugi said and began to leave.

"...Well?" Kuno asked as he grabbed Gosunkugi's shirt to pull him back.

"Well?...?"

"What is Saotome's weak spot? I never vowed to not know it."

"But I don't know it yet."

"Then go find out, you idiot!" Kuno shouted and sent him flying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, in the school training hall, Kuno was having a meeting with Gosunkugi, "I trust you uncovered Saotome's weak spot, Gosunkugi?" Kuno asked.

"For the past week, I've been secretly photographing Saotome's movements..." Gosunkugi began.

"Let me see." Kuno said and accepted the offered pictures, "Secretly, eh? You idiot, he's posing in every shot!"

"Hey Gosunkugi, Why did you want me to come here" Ranma asked as he stood on top of Kuno's head.

"Where do...you think...you are standing..?" Kuno asked.

"I got a note to meet Gosunkugi on top of you're head. Anyway Gosunkugi, what's with all the reptiles and insects in the box?" Ranma asked and pointed to a box, which Gosunkugi had been reaching for.

"Hyah!" Gosunkugi shouted and flung reptiles and insects at Ranma and Kuno, "I never did find his weak spot, so I thought I'd see if he was phobic about horrible...creatures...oh." Gosunkugi stopped when Kuno, not Ranma, fell over in fear.

Oh...that's it.+ Ranma thought.

What's it?+ Kitsune asked from on top of the building, resting in the sun.

They're after my weak spot.+ Ranma grimly said.

If they find it, things could get messy.+

"Don't waste your time...nothing in the world can faze me."

"Lair! Even Tatewaki Kuno is afraid of these things!" Kuno said and shoved a bunch of snakes at Ranma, "You claim you fear nothing!?"

"If I say there's nothing, there's nothing!"

"In that case, you shouldn't fear to make a wager, If I find you're weak spot, you'll arrange for me to date Akane Tendo." Kuno said.

"Sure, no problem." Ranma said and left the building+I've kept everybody from discovering my weak spot so far. No reason I can't keep-+

Ranma! Don't turn that corner!+

Wha-!+ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"That was Ranma! And it was a scream of terror!" Gosunkugi said, still in the training hall.

"Hurry! We have to find out what frightened him!" Kuno said and rushed for the door.

"Ranma are you OK?" Akane asked as she say him lying on the ground babbling nonsense.

"He was like that when we got here." One of Ranma's classmates, Hiroshi, said.

"But...what could have done this to him?" Akane asked.

Meanwhile, Kuno and Gosunkugi were sitting around, not doing any thing, "And why, Gosunkugi, did you dig a pit right here!?"

"I thought I'd see if Ranma's afraid of...falling?" Gosunkugi said and tried to figure out a way to get out a fifteen-foot deep hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Gosunkugi was preparing himself for a ritual, "Ranma Saotome, if it's the last thing I do...I will discover you're weak spot." He chanted and began nailing a voodoo doll, with a pigtail, to a tree, "That fool Saotome! That fool Saotome! That fool Saoto-"

"Excuse me, What are you doing in my garden?" Soun asked as he watched from the porch, ten feet away.

"Ah...hello." Gosunkugi said.

"Aren't you Hikaru Gosunkugi? What are you doing here?" Akane asked as she walked into the living room.

_'Akane! At last! I've spoken with...her!'_ Gosunkugi sighed.

"Hey Gosunkugi." Ranma said and hung upside-down from a tree branch, "Seeing how you're working so hard...I'll tell you my weak spot." Ranma said and began to whisper something.

Are you really going to tell him?+ Kitsune asked from the branch right above Ranma.

"What...? I can't-" Gosunkugi began.

"YAAA!!!" Ranma shouted directly into his ear.

I guess not.+

"Ranma come to the dojo with me." Genma said and got up after playing a game of shogi with Soun.

Any idea what this is about!+ Ranma asked and started walking to the dojo.

No, not at all.+ Kitsune said and followed.

"Today I'm going to retrain you, from the beginning." Genma said, "I heard about it. How you screamed and was found unconscious." Genma said and jumped at Ranma, who jumped up to join him, "I didn't raise you to be so fragile!"

"Shut up! You don't even know what happened!" Ranma said as he caught a kick from Genma, turned his foot, so Genma was upside-down and stomped on his rear, sending him face first into the floor.

"Mr. Saotome, does Ranma really have a weak spot?" Akane asked as she walked into the dojo.

"Well, you see." Genma said and got a bucket of cold water thrown at him.

Thanks, Kitsune.+ Ranma said.

No problem, I really enjoy turning him into a panda at the most annoying moments.+ Kitsune grinned.

"Mind staying out of my business?" Ranma asked.

"Can't you trust me?" Akane asked.

"There's a good reason...take a look!" Ranma said and punched a hole in the floor, "See?"

"Saotome! Hello..." Gosunkugi said and came out of the hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the dojo, Kasumi and Nabiki were looking for something, "Hanachiyo! Hanachiyo! Akane help us find Hanachiyo."

"Hanachiyo?"

"I'm taking care of her for a friend. I took her eyes off her for a second and she vanished." Kasumi explained.

On the other side of the dojo, Ranma was in deep thought+Darn that Gosunkugi.+

Ranma.+ Kitsune hesitated.

I can't relax for a second!+

Ranma!+ Kitsune said a little louder.

If everybody finds out about my weak spot...+

Ranma!!!+ Kitusne shouted, full volume.

What!?!?"

Don't look down.+

Why?+ Ranma asked...and looked down, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"That's Saotome's scream!" Gosunkugi said and began running in the direction it came from...and was trampled by Genma and the Tendo's running past.

"Hanachiyo! Ranma!" Kasumi said as she saw Ranma, unconscious, with a cat on his chest.

"Stand back." Genma said and dumped a bucket of water on his face, "Coward! You call yourself a man!?"

"Shut up! This is all you're fault!" Ranma said and began charging Genma.

"Oh, so?" Genma said and held up the cat...and watched Ranma disappear, reappearing across the yard and creating an impression in the wall, trying to get a way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ranma calmed down, He, Genma, Kitsune and the Tendos gathered in the living room, "So Ranma's weak spot...is cats?" Kasumi asked.

"Sadly, yes. When he was eight years old, I decided to train him in the art of the cat-fist, of neko-ken." Genma replied.

"The...Neko-ken?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes...to teach it, you take the trainee and tie fish sausage around him...and throw him into a pack of hungry cats." Genma said.

"...Goodness..." Kasumi said.

"How...rigorous!" Soun exclaimed.

"This is the manual that led me to do it..." Genma said and handed a little book to Soun, "But it contained a terrible trick!"

"Trick!?" Soun said and read the page, which described the Neko-ken just as Genma did, "But...what?"

"Turn the page." Ganma grimly said.

"Just another technique that would be used by a teaching idiot. Anyone who would teach this needs a head examination." Soun read aloud.

"I fell for it completely." Genma said and was punched by Ranma.

"What a stupid father!" Ranma Grumbled.

"What was that!?" Genma Demanded and threw a cat at Ranma.

"I can't believe it...the great Ranma, afraid of a little kitty-cat." Nabiki smirked and put a cat on his shoulder.

"You're not afraid of these kitties are you? They're so cuuuute!" Kasumi brought two more cats in.

"I do believe he's in a coma." Akane said when Ranma stopped moving.

"This is fun! Lets see how many he can hold." Nabiki said and set a cat on his head.

Ranma! Don't think about them! Go to you're happy place-an eating contest!+ Kitsune tried to get Ranma to ignore the increasing number of cats.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, "Stay in here, Hanachiyo. Don't scare Ranma anymore." Kasumi said and put the cat in a cage.

"I've found it! The answer is here!" Gosunkugi grinned and looked in the cage/Rrak-rrak\ "Yeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Ten minutes later, "Ranma Saotome...I shall lead you now...into feline hell" Gosunkugi said as he put disinfectant on his face, _'stupid cat...it didn't need to chew of my face.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, in the training hall, Kuno was talking to Gosunkugi, "You discovered Saotome's weak spot? Is this true!?"

"You'll see, when you come to the gym." Gosunkugi said and left.

"Hahahaha!!! A date at last!" Kuno shouted and went into his own little world where he was chasing Akane and eventually caught her, "I shall never let you go! My Akane Tendo!" He said and kissed his imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You OK?" Ranma asked Akane when she shivered for no reason.

"Yeah...just a sudden chill. What I want to know is who wrote this note?" She said and opened a letter, which read, Ranma, help me! Terrible villains are holding me hostage in the gym! Sincerely Akane.

After they arrived in the gym a voice spoke up, "Oh, Ranma! I'm so happy! You've come to rescue me!" Ranma, Kitsune and Akane then saw gosunkugi in a very bad imitation disguise of Akane, "Don't you know me? It's Akane! Come up here and rescue me!"

Kitsune, May I kill him!+ Ranma asked.

I'm thinking about it...+

"What..do you think...you're doing!?" Akane asked.

"/sigh\ She's spoken to me again. You've fallen into my trap, Saotome." Gosunkugi said and pulled a rope, opening a trapdoor...right under Akane, "That's not supposed to happen..."

"What was supposed to happen?" Ranma asked as he stood on Gosunkugi's head.

"Hehehe! I cleverly took this into account...and set up another trap!" He said as a statue fell from above.

"Isn't that painful?" Ranma asked from inside the hole, watching the statue nail him head on.

Ranma! Get out of there!+ Kitsune shouted from above.

Why?+ He asked and took a good look around...+T-t-there a-a-are s-s-so many of them...+ Ranma stuttered.

"I want you to have this..." Gosunkugi took out some fish sausages, and the distinct sound of cats meowing appeared, "Hehehehe... you're weak spot...is cats! go ahead and scream, let it all out."

"Heee...hehehehehe!!! You fool! You think a mere cat will frighten me!!!"

You seem to be taking this quite well.+ Kitsune said.

"Well-I'm going home." Ranma said and walked straight into a wall.

"What's so funny!?" Akane demanded when Ranma kept laughing and started dragging him towards the door.

_'So Saotome's weak spot isn't cats! After all that trouble I went through to get that...'_ Gosunkugi thought, "Akane...? um...you shouldn't."

"Shut up!" Akane said and opened the door, and stared at the tiger sitting right behind it. Half a minute later Ranma, Akane and Gosunkugi were pinned against the wall in fear, "What made you get a tiger!?

"I thought it might scare Saotome."

"Who wouldn't it scare!?" Akane growled at the same time that the tiger roared.

"Akane..." Gosunkugi sighed.

"Ranma!" Akane said.

Cats!!!!!+ Ranma shouted.

This won't be good...+ Kitsune said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Tendo dojo, Kasumi was talking to Genma, "This fear of cats he has...can't be cured?"

"I did what I could, Kasumi. Once I tied dried sardines to him and threw him into a pack of hungry cats. Then I tried salted sardines. I even tried fish cakes. Each new failure tore up my heart!" Genma said.

"Not to mention your son." Kasumi said.

"And that training...created yet another tragedy!"

"You mean...there's more?"

"When his fear of cats comes to a peak...he yowls. At that point...he's uncontrollable."

"How terrible..." Kasumi said...and took a sip of her tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hole, Ranma...snapped, "Rrorrr..."

To late...+ Kitsune sighed and watched as Ranma got down on all fours, began glowing crimson and three blood-red marks appeared on each side of his face.

"What's...going...on...?" Akane asked when the glow continued to increase and soon Ranma was incased in an aura, which looked like a cat or something, "Could this be the Neko-ken!?

Hey Ranma, Could you get rid of that tiger?+ Kitsune asked.

Yep.+ Came the answer from a very enthusiastic Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuno entered the gym thinking about Gosunkugi's words, "You'll see-when you come to the gym! Hehe, If I learn Saotome's weak spot...Akane Tendo's mine!" Kuno began to giggle uncontrollably, He stopped when he heard fighting below him, and the floor exploded, sending dozens of cats flying, "I'm sorry, my heart belongs to another." Kuno said to the tiger, which jumped into his arms, trying to get away. "What!?" Kuno shouted when he saw Ranma, with a cat-shaped aura, jumping around the gym, "Ranma Saotome, Have you gone mad!?" He asked and swung his bokkon. Ranma lazily waved his arm at the bokken and jumped out a window. "The coward has ran." Kuno said...and stopped when the floor peeled up like paper, "...Yet he hasn't damaged my sword." He held up his bokken and watched it fall away as sawdust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Ranma sat in a tree+What do you want to do now?+ Ranma asked.

Let's just stay here for now.+ Kitsune said.

Waiting is so boring...+ Ranma grumbled.

"Ranma! What's wrong with you!?" Akane asked from the ground below.

"Words can't reach him now." Genma said, "When Ranma's fear of cats becomes overwhelming...he can only escape his fear...by becoming a cat himself. When he's a cat, according to the book, his speed and power doubles, however Ranma's multiplies by at least ten fold. The only thing that's ever snapped him out of it was a nice old lady who once lived in our neighborhood.

"Then we need to go get her!"

"No. I'll have to do." Genma said as he finished dressing up like an old lady, and jumped into the tree, "Here, kitty kitty." He said and waved a cat toy.

Can I kill it+ Ranma eagerly asked.

Not kill, just hurt...badly+ Kitsune said, trying not to look at the disturbing sight.

Yay!" Ranma cheered as his aura surged and he vanished...no one saw him move, but everyone felt the shockwave as he body lamed Genma+Now can we play tag!?+

You're such a kid when you're in the neko-ken.../sigh\...Ok...you're it.+ Kitsune said and ran, much faster than a fox should be able too, Ranma hot in pursuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Genma and the Tendo's arrived back at the dojo, "Three hours of looking and we didn't find Ranma...where the heck did he run of to!?" Akane grumbled as she walked into the living room, and saw Kasumi sitting on the porch, Ranma lying on the ground next to her, his head in her lap, _'That pervert!'_ She thought and pulled a large mallet out of thin-air.

"Akane, Don't!" Kasumi said as she saw her about to hit Ranma, "Ranma's not doing anything wrong he just appeared here two hours ago, and played tag with Kitsune, after he was done he decided to take a nap. Do You know what happened? Ranma was covered in a red...energy..."

"That was the neko-ken." Genma said from inside a full-body-cast.

"Ahhh...oh-he's waking up!" Kasumi said as Ranma sat up.

What happened?+ Ranma asked.

Neko-ken.+ Kitsune stated+You got rid of the tiger, beat up Genma, Played tag for two hours and took a nap in Kasumi's lap.+

Ahhh...ok.+ "You ok, pop?" Ranma asked.

"Been better." He said.

"Ranma, Do you think you could help me with the laundry?" Kasumi said as she got up.

"Yeah, sure." Ranma said and followed.

After they got outside Kasumi turned to Ranma, "Ranma? What's going on?"

"What do you mean...?" Ranma asked, nervously.

"I don't know much about the neko-ken, but I know about cats, that red energy didn't look like a cat...more like Kitsune, And what about Kitsune? No fox can run that fast."

I think we should at least tell her...+ Kitsune said.

Really?+

Yes...She's you're fiancée, she deserves to know.+

"Ok...you win. Kitsune isn't a normal fox, he's a demon fox." Ranma said.

"Kitsune? A demon!?" Kasumi asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm a demon." Kitsune said out loud.

"Ranma, did Kitsune just speak?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah...he did." Ranma said, "Don't worry, he's not that bad...annoying as heck, but not that bad."

"How about the fox shaped energy you had?" Kasumi asked after taking a deep breath.

"You're taking this much better than I expected." Kitsune said.

"Thank you."

"Anyway...the energy, first of all, that was chakra, there are two types of energy, ki is more powerful but is harder to use. Chakra is easier to use and that lets me use a few other attacks."

"Other attacks?"

"Look." Ranma said and held out his had, a few seconds later a ball of water accumulated and hovered a few inches above his hand, "I can sort of control the five elements, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. You saw the earth in my fight against Kodachi."

"You mean when you freed P-chan from the chain and cut though the post?"

"Yeah, that's when."

"Ok...now how about where did the chakra come from?"

" That's a little harder to explain...Kitsune's really sealed inside of me, I'll tell you the first time I met him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma was having trouble getting Ranma to let go of the tree, "I don't want to go back in the pit!!! The c-cat's hurt me!!!" An eight-year-old Ranma screamed.

"You're going in!" Genma said and managed to pry him off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed as he fell back into the darkness, where the cats attacked him. Ranma's mind went into itself to escape, "Rrorr..." Ranma said as he mastered the Neko-ken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Ranma asked as he stood up. He was in a poorly lit corridor, with water on the ground. "What's this feeling?" Ranma asked when he got to a door.

"Hello, kid." Came a voice from behind a huge metal gate.

"Wow...You're stronger then dad." Ranma said in shock, "Who are you? And where are we?"

"I am known as the Kyuubi. And we're inside you're mind."

"Inside my mind!? Your inside me?"

"Yes...let me tell you a story, It happened about forty years ago."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back...again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears Orochimaru is dead...Sasuke killed him." A man in his fifties with long white hairs said.

"So he's coming back to Konoha?" A boy asked, he was about fifteen with spiky blond hair and orange and black clothes.

"Unfortunately, Naruto, it doesn't look that way." A woman, who looked about twenty although she was actually around fifty, said, she wore a coat that had a symbol on the back which said Hokage.

"But the perverted hermit said Orochimaru is dead, so he should come back." Naruto said.

"Naruto...I've told you so many times, my name is Jiraiya, not perverted hermit. And Sasuke left to kill his brother, he won't be back until he does."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"Last I heard...about ten miles north of the Mist village-..." Jiraiya said and didn't stop until it was too late, "Naruto, get back here!" He called to the rapidly retreating form.

"Idiot..." The lady, Tsunade, groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke, Lets take a break." A man about seventeen said, he also had a huge katana, easily as big as he was, strapped to his back.

"Suigetsu, Get off you're lazy butt and keep walking." A woman said, she was about sixteen and looked like a professional doctor.

"Do Karin and Suigetsu always act like this?" Another guy, Juugo, asked, he wore some plain white clothe.

"Yes...they do." The final guy said, he had black spiky hair, a katana, and a murderous intent, his name...was Sasuke.

"And stop drinking all our water-" Karin stopped, "Sasuke...something's coming here...and it's powerful..." She started shaking a little.

"How powerful?" Sasuke asked.

"It has at least a hundred times as much chakra as you..."

"How far is it?" Sasuke asked and reached for his sword.

"About twenty miles...and it will be here in about six minutes."

"What!?" Suigetsu shouted, "That's too fast!!!"

"I don't think we'll be able to get away...may as well fight." Sasuke said and waited.

Six minutes later a red blur shot past and was almost out of sight when it reversed direction and stopped ten feet from them, "Sasuke..." Naruto growled as he stood there enshrouded in a fox-like aura, which had three tails.

"Naruto...you've become stronger in these last few weeks..." Sasuke said.

"You know him!?" Suigetsu and Karin demanded at the same time.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki...he used to be in the same team as I was. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"I'm not going back...until my brother, Itachi, has died by my hand." Sasuke said.

"If you're not coming back until then...I'll help, I'm coming with you." Naruto said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"...Just stay out of my way..." Sasuke said and walked off.

"That's fine." Naruto said, let his aura die away and introduced himself to the others, "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you.

"I'm Juugo, This is Suigetsu and Karin." Juugo said, pointing at them, "Nice to meet you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Naruto and Suigetsu were talking, "So...Naruto...? How did you get so much chakra?"

"That wasn't mine, That was the Kyuubi's, it's sealed inside of me and I can use its chakra."

"Kyuubi? That sounds familiar..." Suigetsu said.

"The Kyuubi was a mythical beast of enormous destructive power. The fourth Hokage managed to defeat it, but not without sacrificing his life." Karin explained.

"I wasn't talking to you." Suigetsu grumbled, "Anyway you can use that much chakra?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said in triumph.

"Don't get so proud of yourself." Sauske said, "You still aren't very strong."

"I'm a lot stronger then last time...I even mastered wind manipulation in a week!"

"A week...?" Sasuke stopped, "Stop lying, Even I had to train for a month to use lightning...it would take you a year."

"Hey! It's true!" Naruto shouted, "Watch!" He pointed his hand at a tree and sent a blade of wind straight through it, "See?" He said as it fell over...and pinned him to the ground."

"Idiot..." Sasuke said and turned to Karin, "How far are they?"

"Just a second...they're about a hundred miles north, north-west."

"What are they talking about?" Naruto asked after he, Shigetsu and Juugo managed to get the tree off of him.

"Karin's ability is that she can sense chakra, she can tell where you are, how much you have and even small changes in it." Juugo explained.

"That's useful." Naruto said.

"Yup. She's our map and compass." Suigetsu snickered and caught a Kunai between his teeth.

"I heard that." Karin said.

"Suigetsu? Why does you're sword look familiar..." Naruto said, trying to break up the building argument.

"It was Zabuza's." Sasuke said.

"Zabuza's!?" Naruto said. "Why do you have it?"

"It's mine now because he was my teacher." Suigetsu said.

"Ahhh...How about you, Juugo?" Naruto said.

"What about me?"

"Sasuke has the sharingan, Suigetsu has that sword and Karin is a chakra expert...how about you?"

"He is the original user of the cursed seal." Karin said.

"Cursed seal!?"

"Yes, and when I use it...I sort of go insane, don't get near me then." Juugo said.

"Ok..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, They were getting close, "Sasuke, We're really close now." Karin said.

"How close?"

"About half a mile."

"Which way?"

"That way." Karin pointed towards a patch of trees.

"Ok...Katon, goukakyuu no jitsu!" Sasuke shouted and sent a massive fireball at the designated trees.

"I'll help!" Naruto said, from right beside Sasuke, and sent a gust of wind at the fireball, fueling it.

"Suiton, suijinheki no jitsu." Was heard in the distance as a water shield appeared and weekend the fireball, failing to destroy it.

"Katon, goukakyuu no jitsu." was also heard as another fireball appeared and they canceled each other out.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and ran on ahead.

"Hey! wait up!" Naruto said and followed.

"Ahhh...Naruto." Sasuke's brother, Itachi, said as Naruto got to the battlefield, He was dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Who am I allowed to kill?" Itachi's companion, Kisame, said, he was dressed the same as Itachi however he looked like a shark and had a massive sword.

"I get Naruto and my brother...you can kill the other three." Itachi said.

"See you later." Kisame said and led Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo away.

"Shall we get started?" Itachi asked after they were gone.

"Itachi...today is you're last day alive. Naruto, I remember my last fight with him...you can help this time." Sasuke said and activated his sharingan, his eyes turned red and he got three little tailed dots in them.

"He's going down." Naruto said and released one tail worth of chakra.

"You both have grown...this will be an interesting fight." Itachi said and got into a fighting stance. At some unseen signal they all charged, Itachi bent backwards under Sasuke's sword, kicked him off to the side, jumped over Naruto and shouted, "Katon, ryuuka endan no jitsu." Naruto was engulfed in a liquid like fire. Sasuke regained his footing and charged again, created a second sword out of chakra and swung, after seeing his sword narrowly miss he used his momentum to swing his second sword, missing as well. Sasuke quickly did a back flip, extending his swords, and managed to inflect a small cut on Itachi's arm, he then jumped away just in time as several shurikan exploded out of the fire, Naruto was in. Itachi caught a shurikan and knocked away the others before dropping it due to its heat from being in the fire.

"Naruto, Let's stop playing around." Sasuke said and activated the cursed seals first form, a black, flame like mark covered him.

"Ok, this time I go first." Naruto said and released his second tail, blowing out the fire with sheer power, "Arashi rasengan!" He shouted as multiple rasengans materialized around him and began to float off and wander the battlefield.

"That's a worthless attack-." Sasuke stopped when, without warning, a few shot toward Itachi at amazing speeds. After Itachi jumped to dodge the first round, the rasengans stopped and drifted around again. Itachi landed and caught a glimpse of Sasuke's foot as it approached his jaw.

"Shishi randan!" Sasuke said as he kicked Itachi and jumped to join him in the air. After a quick combo Itachi was left imbedded in the ground where half a dozen rasengans dive-bombed him, "Did that get him?" Sasuke said, not believing it was such an easy fight.

"He doesn't look alive." Naruto said as he checked the crater, "What-?" Naruto shouted as the body exploded in his face.

"Kawarimi no jitsu." Sasuke confirmed.

"Impressive, both of you have grown beyond anyone else you're age." Itachi said as he leaned against a tree, enjoying the breeze.

"Sasuke, full force?" Naruto growled as he got up from the explosion and released the third tail.

"That's fine." Sasuke said and unleashed the cursed seal's second form, his entire body was covered by the mark and he grew two hand-like wings.

Itachi just faded away...and slammed Sasuke into a tree where he proceeded to hit him harder until the tree gave way and Sasuke went flying, parallel to the ground, Itachi faded from sight again and kicked Sasuke into the sky, jumped up to him...and shouted, "Shishi randan." After a brutal combo he finished by throwing Sasuke straight at Naruto.

"Naruto...We might not be able to beat him..." Sasuke said as he slowly got back up.

"I can get another power-up...can you hold him off for a minute..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said and sheathed his sword.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said and jumped into the nearby forest.

"Look's like he abandoned you." Itachi said.

"Maybe...maybe not." Sasuke said and charged yet again, After a few hand signs he shouted, "Chidori!" Each of his hands held a ball of pure, lightning element, chakra. Itachi ducked under the first chidori, jumped away from the second and as Sasuke dashed in a second time Itachi faded for the third time, reappearing behind him, kunei in hand. Just before Sasuke lost his life, Itachi was punched with the force of a cannon, after regaining his footing he turned to see Naruto helping Sasuke to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...did you finish doing whatever it was you left to do?"

"Yeah...I don't think he'll be around much longer."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned as a red blur appeared behind Itachi and effortlessly knocked him across the field.

"What was that!?" Sasuke demanded as it disappeared again, appearing in front of him. Sasuke stared at a four-tailed kyuubi, about as big as he was.

"Naruto...I thought the one you call the perverted hermit banned this technique." The kyuubi said.

"Don't complain just help beat him." Naruto shouted and pointed at Itachi.

"I'll do it because I don't want to go back inside of an idiot like you." The kyuubi said and charged up a ball of chakra, fired it and destroyed half the forest.

"Amazing, Naruto, Sasuke, kyuubi...I don't think I can defeat all of you at once...so I'll even the odds." Itachi said and charged Sasuke, "Chidori." He shouted and prepared a massive ball of electricity.

"Chidori!" Sasuke also shouted and the two chidoris collided, resulting in a huge explosion, knocking Sasuke into a tree and Itachi flying straight at Naruto where he used another chidori and knocked Naruto, literally, into a nearby boulder. He then ran towards Sasuke again and plunged a kunai into his stomach. Itachi then looked at his work, Naruto had a large gash on his head, bleeding rapidly, Sasuke couldn't stand up straight and the kyuubi...was three feet above him with a huge rasengan in it's paw. The kyuubi missed, however the blast didn't leave Itachi unharmed, he has cuts all along his body from the shrapnel and a rock had hit his left eye, rendering it useless. "This doesn't look good..." Itachi said and held his hand over his eye to stop the bleeding, with his one good eye he looked at Sasuke, "Mangekyou sharingan!" He said and his three-dotted sharingan became a star-shaped sharingan.

"No you don't!" Naruto shouted and jumped in front of the attack, "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he found himself tied to a cross and everything was Black and white.

"Naruto, it wasn't you I intended to use this on...but I won't waste it. For the next forty eight hours you will die, repeatedly." Itachi said and cut Naruto in half. Naruto was suddenly back on the cross, however there were two differences, there were two Itachis and he saw himself cut in half and hanging on a cross to his left...this repeated for two days.

"Naruto! Sasuke shouted as Naruto just fell over.

"Heh...that wasn't so bad...training was worse." Naruto said before nearly losing consciousness, "Sasuke...come here." He got out, "I'm not going to be any help any more...but I can still give you something..." Sasuke made out the words "Zenryoku kurikosu no jitsu." Naruto mouthed and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke watched as the crimson chakra, Naruto received from the kyuubi, moved...and settled around him. Itachi stopped his fight with the kyuubi when he felt a massive power serge, he turned and saw a three tailed, cursed seal level two, Sasuke stand up and glare at him.

"Itachi, you die...now..." Sasuke said and vanished, Itachi had no time to react as Sasuke drove a chidori straight into his arm, severing it from the rest of his body, "You will get no mercy." He said and used his sword to cut one of his legs off, "You should have died long ago..." He said and picked Itachi up by his throat, "Chidori nagashi!" Just before dying, Itachi said one last thing.

"Goodbye, little brother." And it was all over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Naruto woke up, "What happened?"

"You lost." Suigetsu smirked as he set his sword and another sword aside.

"You didn't do much better." Karin said from across the campfire, "You are the only one who took any real damage." She pointed at some bandages he had on his arm.

"I was also the only one who could fight him head on! And best of all I got his sword, now I have two out of seven legendary mist swords."

"Anyway...Naruto, for once...I owe you one...without that boost you gave me, I could'nt have won." Sasuke said.

"So you're coming back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"For a while at least." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah!!!" Naruto jumped in triumph...and landed on something with fur.

"Hey! Get off of me!" The kyuubi said and batted Naruto into a tree with one of his tails.

"Kyuubi? What are you doing out?" Naruto asked.

"You summoned me to fight Itachi." The kyuubi said and went to sleep.

"Sooo...when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow" Karin said and handed Naruto a bowl of food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as they began the trip back to Konoha, Naruto and Suigetsu were talking, "That's the kyuubi that you have inside of you?"

"Yeah, He really helped in the fight so I'll let him out for a while." Naruto turned to the kyuubi, "Until he causes trouble."

"So if I don't do anything evil, then I don't need to go back?" The kyuubi asked.

"Nope." Naruto confirmed.

"Looks like I'm safe...at least until Konoha." The kyuubi muttered to itself.

"I wonder how I'll be greeted." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"When I left, I caused a few problems for others..." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, Sakura will forgive you." Naruto said.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Juugo asked.

"I'd say...about three days." Karin said.

"Let's see if we can get there in two!" Naruto said and ran ahead.

"He never changes." Sasuke said and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, They were taking a break on top of a mountain, "Suigetsu, hurry up! You take way too many breaks!" Naruto complained, "I can even see Konoha from here."

"You try carrying these swords." Suigetsu smirked and handed both his swords to Naruto, who dropped them due to their weight.

"...Ok, five more minutes." Naruto said and walked away.

Five minutes later, they began walking again. "How much farther?" Suigetsu asked after two minutes.

"We're a hundred yards from the gate! Can't you tell!?" Naruto shouted, "Hey Sasuke, When we get there...can we get some ramen first." Naruto begged...

"/Sigh\...Fine let's go." Sasuke said and adjusted his course to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"Five minutes later they arrived, "Welcome!" The cook said as they walked in, "Hey, Naruto! I haven't seen you in two weeks, how've you been?"

"Fine, Just bringing him back." Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who was looking over the menu.

"...Sasuke...?" The man asked.

"Hello...I'll have the pork ramen..." Sasuke said.

"Same for me." Juugo said.

"Sounds good..." Karin agreed.

"Hey Naruto, how about an eating contest." Suigetsu grinned.

"/Grin\ We'll have twenty bowls, each!" Naruto said.

"I'll also try some..." The kyuubi said.

"Ummm...Naruto? Does that fox talk often..." The man said and began inching for the door.

"Yeah...he helped me so I'll pay for his first bowl." Naruto said as he practically drooled over the ramen.

A half-hour and forty-four bowls later, they left the shop, "Let's go see old-lady Tsunade now." Naruto said and ran for the building at the center of town.

"Shall we go?" Juugo said and followed.

"Hey Naruto!" A girl with shoulder length pink hair said as Naruto ran past the sweets shop she just left, "Where've you been! I haven't seen you in two weeks, And who are these people." She gestured to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

"Hey Sakura, the guy with the two giant swords is Suigetsu, The girl is Karin, the other guy is Juugo and the last guy..." Naruto pulled Sasuke out from behind them, "Is Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said and began walking forward, "Sasuke...you idiot!!!" Sakura shouted and punched him, sending him flying back into a wall, cracking it in the process.

"Good to see you too." Sasuke sighed as he picked himself up.

"You got off easy...if she punched me I wouldn't stop until I went through the wall...and the next wall and the next one..." Naruto started mumbling to himself.

"And why do I feel an...evil chakra?" Sakura asked.

"That would be him." Naruto pointed at a rooftop where the kyuubi sat.

"The kyuubi!?" Sakura shouted, "I've got to tell Tsunade!" Sakura said and started running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto shouted and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo didn't catch up with Sakura until Tsunade's office, "Tsunade! I saw the kyuubi, and it was free!" Sakura said.

"What!? Naruto, what happened!?"

"We were having trouble beating Itachi so I summoned him. We won because of him and to thank him I'm letting him out for a while." Naruto explained, "I said I'd let him out until he caused trouble, he didn't so he's still out.

"Where is it now?" Tsunade glared at him.

"Outside."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya said as he entered the room, "Get out here! The kyuubi is growling at some kids!"

"What!?" Everyone in the room asked.

"I forbid that technique for a reason! Now get out here!"

After they got out of the building, they saw a red blur race past, "Hey Kyuubi, What's going on!?" Naruto shouted and ran after him.

"I took a nap in the park...when I woke up a few kids were playing on me. I got up and left but they followed, when I tried to scare them off they just said cool and chased me some more. Now get rid of them." The kyuubi said and sped up.

After Naruto got back to the others he explained what happened, "Ok...he can stay out for now..." Tsunade said and went back into the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After that Sasuke continued to go on missions with Naruto, Sakura and they're captain, Kakashi. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo all became Konoha ninjas and quickly moved through the ranks to the top, and I never got rid of those kids. Two or three years later, Sasuke and Sakura broke the news that they were getting married. Naruto, depressed that he lost his chance of marrying Sakura, just seemed to lose focus, after a few weeks a girl named Hinata finally cheered him up. She was a nice girl, a little shy, but nice nonetheless. She often wore a sweatshirt and blue pants and she had one of the most powerful abilities of all, She had the Byakugan. It let her see chakra flows and push her own chakra into the foe, where it did more damage. I think after she cheered Naruto up was when he noticed her as more then just a friend...just a year after that they got married as well. They also started holding monthly fighting tournaments. The finalists were almost always Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo, Sakura and Karin also made it to the finals but not as often. By this point the kids were having so much fun chasing me that Tsunade made me one of their teachers...I never did get back at her for that...and Naruto and I found out why my chakra damaged his body, apparently my hatred of him was inherited by my chakra and the chakra took out it out on Naruto...after he let me out I lost that hatred. Things went well from then on. A year and a half later, Naruto and Hinata had a child, They named Tonaru. Sasuke and Sakura also had a kid, Saruko, a quite girl she got Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's black eyes. No one was vary good at choosing names. After another year Tsunade said that she was giving up the position of hokage, she said that the winner of the next tournament would be the next hokage. It came down to Naruto against Sasuke...Sasuke forfited, saying that he didn't want to be Hokage. Naruto, age twenty two, fulfilled his dream of being hokage...the night of his promotion is a night I'll never forget..." The kyuubi explained to Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was enjoying the party that was held in his honor, "I can't believe I'm finally Hokage!"

"Good job, Naruto." Hinata smiled as she played with Tonaru, a boy who received his mom's eyes and his dads yellow hair, however it also had blue-black streaks of hair from his mom.

"Thanks! More ramen over here!" Naruto shouted and spun an empty bowl on his finger. After receiving some more raman he turned to his wife and child, "I still can't understand how talented Tonaru is, he's only one year old and he's not only walking but he can walk on walls too."

"He's truly the son of a hokage." Hinata agreed and stopped, "Neji's teacher, Gai is coming."

"Having the Byakugan must be so useful." Naruto sighed and turned to a man who wore green, just green, clothes and was out of breath, "Hey Gai, What's up?"

"Naruto, You've got to help, Lee's causing a mess." Gai said and ran the direction he came from.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"I know..." Sasuke got up from a table a few feet away, "Let's go..."

After they caught up with Gai, they saw someone doing a one-handed handstand on a chair, He had a bowl-cut hairstyle and, like Gai, wore green clothes, "Hey, Gai!" He said and wobbled around trying to get to them.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke asked.

"He's drunk." Naruto said.

"You've got to hold him down." Gai said as if it was the end of the earth, "Lee's a natural suiken user."

"Drunken fist?" Naruto asked.

"The more he drinks, the more unpredictable and powerful he gets." Gai explained.

"Why don't you beat him instead of getting us?" Sasuke asked as he watched Lee breakdown a wall because he bumped into it and walked through it.

"About two years ago...Lee surpassed me..."

"How much did he drink? And he still wears weights on his legs right? How much do they weigh? Naruto asked.

"They weigh enough that if he doesn't strengthen the ground with chakra, he'll sink right into solid rock. And about how much he drank...he won the drinking contest. Good luck." Gai said and ran for the hills.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and ran forward.

Half a second later Naruto was pulling himself out of a wall, "Bring it on/Hic\ I'll do something really /hic\ Amazing!" Lee shouted.

"...He's faster then Itachi was..." Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan.

"Kagebunshin no jitsu!" Naruto said and made a hundred clones, who all released a tail worth of chakra, "Kyuubi get down here!" Naruto shouted at the four-tailed fox, sitting on a nearby rooftop. After fifteen minutes of no success, Naruto had one of his clones go for reinforcements. Five minutes later three people showed up, A girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail, a guy who was a little on the chubby side, And a guy who looked like he would rather be anywhere else, "Ino, chouji, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted them and had a clone explain the details. Soon after they joined the fray Suigetsu showed up with Juugo and Karin. This continued until about a quarter of Konoha was trying to stop Lee. two hours later everybody was lying around, exhausted, except for Lee, who was still telling everyone to fight him. Seeing that no one was going to fight, Lee fell over for a quick nap... "My first day as hokage and I've been beaten by a drunk person." Naruto sighed as Hinata brought Tonaru over to see how the fight went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the most humiliating fight I was ever a part of." The kyuubi sighed, "Anyway, Naruto, believing that the hokage was the strongest ninja in Konoha, made a law that, if anyone defeated him, they would be the next hokage...that was the stupidest thing he ever did. Naruto would have twenty people attack him at random times...eventually he and Sasuke had a fight to demonstrate his power...after destroying half of a forest in their fight, Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting, no one attacked Naruto for at least a year after that. Naruto also found a hidden library of techniques and he, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata all took a good look at the scrolls they found. Naruto quickly decided to teach the other three his kagebunshin no jitsu because it let the user learn twice as fast with one clone, three times as fast with two clones and so on. Naruto could handle about a thousand clones and with his skill he needed all of them to keep up with Sasuke. Sasuke could make about a hundred and fifty, but with the sharingan he didn't really need anymore. Sakura could just read a scroll and learn the attack but sometimes she needed to practice them before using them in a fight. Last is Hinata, She learned at a rate which rivaled Sasuke and with Naruto lending her my chakra, she learned the techniques faster then anyone else." The kyuubi said.

"What kind of techniques did they learn?" Ranma asked.

"All of them, Naruto learned how to alter the shape of the rasengan into other shapes, a square, a triangle, a sword, and many more. Sasuke learned all the fire and lightning attacks Konoha knew about, he even copied Naruto and used clones to combine elements. Have you ever seen electrically charged fire? Sakura mastered the earth element and actually created earth attacks powerful enough to hold down a small army. Hinata took an affinity to water element, she could control it well enough that is was like another pair of arms, she would use the water to hold a knife to cut food while she set the table, she was also a good cook." The kyuubi thought out loud. "One of the more useful things Naruto learned was a sealing method. He would make a rasengan as small as possible and have a clone seal it, then he had a nice little explosive. He did it with his, much more powerful, Fuuton: Rasenshurikan no jitsu, he had a shurikan which fit into his hand and had enough power to take out a city block. Suigetsu saw this and got Naruto to seal something for him, he gave Sasuke his swords and had him make a clone, Naruto then sealed the clone's swords and when Sasuke got rid of the clone, the swords stayed. Suigetsu then had two of the most powerful swords around and several clones which he sealed in a scroll so he could release them later and use them as throwing swords. They all practiced for years and after three of them Tonaru and Saruko showed everyone their true talent, Tonaru, one day just used the rasengan and the byakugan, needless to say, Naruto and Hinata were shocked, no one had taught him anything. Sasuke and Sakura were equally amazed when Saruko not only used the sharingan but also used the chidori and got ten straight bulls-eyes with shurikans. think about it two four-year olds using things that normally took years to master. When they started the academy, school for beginning ninjas, they became board very quickly, they didn't think a four-tailed fox was a very interesting teacher. I didn't wait long before I said that they graduated. Their teacher for when they became ninjas was, actually, myself. They quickly changed their opinion of me when I tested them by tying two bells to on of my tails and challenged them to get them. They got close once or twice, but never did it. Oddly enough, normally there were three genins and a chuunin or jounin in a team, but in my case there were two genins and a, demon fox, jounin. After five or six years they were jounins and competing in the tournaments with they're parents. things progressed smoothly from then on...until they challenged Naruto for the title hokage. After a quick ten-minute fight both Saruko and Tonaru were out cold, Naruto didn't fair much better when Hinata and Sakura found out. A few years later, Saruko and Tonaru surprised everyone when they said they were getting married. Just two years later they had a kid, Karuno. Naruto was a grandfather at the age of forty-three...it was then that disaster struck. The group that Itachi was part of, came back with hundreds of ninja mercenaries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck!" Naruto shouted when he saw the approaching forces, "How are we supposed to beat that!?"

"Are you really asking?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned and picked up a sealed rasenshurikan.

"I didn't think so." Sasuke said, "Kagebunshin no jitsu." Sasuke made two clones and a rasingan, "Naruto, I'm borrowing you're attack." He said as the two other Sasukes charged the rasengan with fire and lightning, "Katon, raiton, kagayaku rasenbakudan!" Sasuke shouted and ran towards the foe.

"Sasuke! Come back! The elemental rasengan is too powerful! Its suicide!" Naruto watched as the rasengan exploded and everything within a quarter-mile ceased to exist, "Sasuke..." Naruto looked on in horror.

"What?" Sasuke asked from right behind him.

"...That was a clone!?" Naruto shouted as he realized what happened.

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as you, I use a clone in suicide attacks." Sasuke said.

"...Shut up..." Naruto said.

"We may as well go out and meet them." Sasuke said and walked towards the Konoha's main gate.

"Naruto, There's someone else coming from the other side." Hinata said as she activated her byakugan.

"/sigh\ Ok, kyuubi you come with me and help take out the second force, every one else back up Sasuke." Naruto said and ran off.

After Naruto and the Kyuubi eliminated the group, they're leader showed up, "So, You're the Kyuubi's vessel." The guy had orange hair and a few piercing, "I am the leader of Akatsuki."

"Yeah, yeah...lets go!" Naruto shouted and charged.

"A foolish effort." He said and kicked Naruto when he got close, "I will not be as easy to beat as Itachi was."

"Kyuubi, I need some help over here." Naruto growled.

"Naruto...this guy is different..." The kyuubi was nearly scared.

"What's wrong."

"I don't know...but he's hiding something..."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the one with the ultimate blood-line limit...You don't need my name."

"You don't scare me!" Naruto shouted and released three tails of chakra and charged, After dodging a few thrown kunai the leader ducked under Naruto, as he jumped, and used a jitsu Naruto had only seen one other person use.

"Mokuton, Jyukai koudan!" The leader shouted and watched as a forest grew directly beneath Naruto, one branch caught Naruto's arm and broke it in two places.

"I thought that only Yamato could use the wood element." Naruto said as his arm began healing.

"Makyou hyoushou no jitsu." He said and a dozen ice mirrors formed.  
"I know that only Haku could use that one!" Naruto shouted and spent the next minute getting pummeled.

"How about this one?" He said and pulled the bone out of his arm and used it as a sword.

"What's going on!? Its like you've got a saringan for blood limits!" Naruto shouted and realized what he said.

"Very good. Sharingan!" He said and his eyes turned red with the three dots in each eye, "Itachi's sharingan proved itself to be a very useful ability." He said and just punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying back into a tree, "I am the ultimate copy ninja."

"Heh...I have two things you'll never be able to copy..." Naruto said and nearly fell over, "You hit me a lot harder then I thought..."

"Two things? Lets see them." He said and picked Naruto up by the neck.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said and pushed a miniature typhoon into his stomach.

"I've met someone named Kabuto, He had an incredible healing technique, and now its mine. Rasengan!" He said and hit Naruto with his own technique.

"Kyuubi, Help out!" Naruto said.

"This is all I can do." The kyuubi said and Naruto gained his fourth and fifth tails.

"Eat this!!!" Naruto shouted and jumped him...missing completely, "He's faster then I am!?"

"You have no chance of winning." He said from on top of a nearby tree branch.

"How 'bout this!?" Naruto said and threw two sealed rasenshurikan, which blew away most of everything.

"Quite impressive." The man said from right beside Naruto.

"How do you keep avoiding all of this!?" Naruto said and sent a pulse of chakra out, destroying everything within a hundred feet.

"Maybe you should ask, why do I keep missing." He said and kicked Naruto into the ground.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted and sent massive wind blades out in all directions.

"/sigh\ Are you in that much of a hurry to die?"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"Here, I think I'm starting to figure it out." The kyuubi said as Naruto gained the sixth, seventh and eighth tails.

"Die!!!" Naruto said and vanished, reappearing with his fist inside of the guys face...before he faded away, "Where are you!"

"I'm right here." He said and planted a rasengan in Naruto's face.

"Got it!" The kyuubi shouted and seamed to attack thin-air...until the leader suddenly flew into a tree, "Naruto, he's using genjitsu!" "The kyuubi said and faded away.

"Thanks." Naruto said as the ninth tail faded into existence, "Kai!" Naruto dispelled the illusion, Now we start the real fight, Naruto said.

"Not very many have figured out the genjitsu...and all who did died very quickly." He faded away.

"No you don't!!!" Naruto said and used a tail to hit...nothing. The leader faded in as he flew away from Naruto, "You're not going to get off that easy!" Naruto said and threw another sealed rasenshurikan. just missing as he deflected it with a kunai.

"You're doing very well...but I still have one trick up my sleeve. Bijyuu fuuin!" He shouted and the red chakra around Naruto faded away.

"What did you do!?!?" Naruto demanded.

"Sealed the Kyuubi's chakra. You can't win." He said as he, again, faded away and Naruto couldn't do anything but suffer as the leader of Akatsuki hit him with his full wrath.

_'Heh...looks like this is the end...at least I can take him with me. Good bye Hinata, Tonaru...everyone...'_ Naruto thought, "Heh..."

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"No...more sad, I'm not going to see my family again." Naruto sighed, "But I can keep them safe form you!!!" Naruto shouted, "Kagebunshin no jitsu!" Naruto made five clones.

"What can you do?" He asked as he watched in interest.

"Fuuton, rasenshurikan guhuu!!!" Naruto said as he made a rasengan and had the other five clones all put wind element into it. Naruto then held a small ball above his head...and it had a shurikan made of wind around it, it was about a hundred feet across, "We go down together!" Naruto said and set it off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and saw a bright light, "Am I in heaven?"

"Naruto...?" Hinata's voice echoed.

"Hinata? You're dead too...?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Naruto felt something grab onto him and heard Hinata crying, "You're ok."

"How can you say that? We're both dead." Naruto said.

"No...we're not. Near the end of the battle everyone saw a gigantic hurricane, I examined it and saw that it was you're chakra. There were so many wind blades..." Hinata said, "When I got there I saw you lying on the ground, not moving, and someone else. The other guy was dead, his head was gone, we never found it...and you...I couldn't tell you were alive until I used the byakugan, You were so close to dead." Henata started crying again, but continued talking, "After we got you back here Sakura and Tsunade both started working on you...they didn't come out for two days...what happened in the battle?"

"I don't remember all of it...but I was losing and used my final attack...I don't know anymore...just a sec. Kuchiyose no jitsu." Naruto said and a small two-tailed fox appeared.

"Just two tails?" The kyuubi asked.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he lay back down, "I don't have enough chakra for more tails right now. What do you remember of the fight?"

"That you used you're ultimate suicide attack and killed him."

"How did I survive?" Naruto asked.

"He died a few seconds before you would have...I managed to get my chakra out and used it as a shield...I kept you alive until the others found you."

"So I'm alive thanks to you?" Naruto chuckled and winced.

"That's enough for now." Hinata said, "Kyuubi, lets let Naruto rest for now." Hinata said and walked out of the room, "Naruto I'll make you a large dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it." Naruto said and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Naruto called for a meeting, "What's this about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to keep Konoha save."

"It's already safe." Sakura said.

"It is right now, but how about when more people come for the kyuubi? People stronger then those who attacked us two weeks ago." Naruto said.

"We'll beat them down!" Tonaru said.

"Its not that easy..." Naruto explained

"What were you planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"As we were going through the scrolls, I found one that explains how to open portals to other worlds."

"So we send the kyuubi to the other world?" Saruko asked.

"No...The other people might try to do the same things as Akatsuki did."

"What were you thinking of?" Sasuke asked.

"I also found a way to transfer seals, I hope to seal the kyuubi into someone and send them through the portal."

"Who?"

"The other person I want to keep out of this." Naruto said and looked at Karuno.

"Dad! Stop joking!" Tonaru shouted.

"Naruto..." Hinata said.

"I know it's stupid but it's the only way I can think of to keep Karuno safe and prevent anyone from taking the kyuubi." Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, They finally agreed to follow Naruto's plan. They all gathered in a secluded part of the forest, "This is it." Naruto said as held Karuno.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The kyuubi asked.

"Yes...Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Naruto said.

"Maybe. Good-bye. It was entertaining." The kyuubi said and disappeared.

"Fuuin kurikosu." Naruto said and watched as a the seal on his stomach faded away...and slowly appeared on Karuno, "This is good bye." Naruto said and handed him to Hinata, who hugged him and pasted him to Sasuke and after everybody had said their good byes Naruto used his technique, "Jigenseisokuka mon!" And a blue and black spiral portal opened in front of them. After one last good bye, Karuno was sent though the portal, "Lets go back to Konoha..." Naruto said and turned towards the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan a drunk man was wobbling down the street grumbling about how life wasn't fair. He had gone though a lot, his wife had a child who, unfortunately, died at birth, and now he was seeing things. "Must of had too much to drink...I could of sworn that I saw something blue and black." He said and continued walking. The sound of a baby crying made him stop and turn around, on the ground lay an infant, the only problem that the man saw was that the kid had white eyes, "Nodoka will be so pleased." He said, picked the baby up and walked home.

"Nodoka! Come look what I found!"

"What is it, Genma?" A woman about twenty said as she came into the room, she had amber hair and wore a kimono.

"The gods have giving us a baby." Genma said and held out the child.

"He's beautiful! What's his name?" Nodoka asked.

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome!" Genma said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, dad's not my real dad?" Ranma asked the kyuubi.

"No...he's not. But I've taken up enough time, you need you get in control of you're body again. One more thing, watch this," The kyuubi said and shouted, "Kuchiyose no jitsu!" a little two-tailed kyuubi sat there, "Do you think you can do that when you get back?"

"Yeah!" Ranma said.

"Good, Just don't do it when Genma's around."

"Ok, See ya!" Ranma said and ran out of the room, happy at hearing a cool story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Ranma finally mastered the summoning technique and a little two-tailed fox sat there, "What do I call you?" Ranma asked.

"I was known as the kyuubi, but you can call me what you want."

"Hemmm...Kitsune! From now on you're Kitsune."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's how I met Kitsune." Ranma said.

"...That almost answers all of my questions..." Kasumi said as she finished hanging the laundry, "First of all, why do you wear that blindfold?"

"Well, as you might have guessed, I have the Byakugan and after using it so much when I met Kitsune, my body sort of learned some of it's powers."

"Powers?"

"If I don't use the blindfold I can see anything within a two hundred foot radious and through objects. If I activate the byakugan I can see a thousand feet, easily, and with the blind fold...my sight is about normal except that I can see everything around me for thirty feet, however I can't see through things.

"Ok...but Kitsune's a nine-tailed demon fox who was friends with you're grandfather?"

"I don't know if friend is the right word, but that's about it." Kitsune said.

"Naruto could use all nine tails at the end, how many can you use?"

"So far...three." Ranma said, "Controlling that much chakra isn't easy."

"One last thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I use the techniques?"

"Maybe...lets try. Zenryoku kurikosu no jitsu." Ranma said and passed some of his chakra to Kasumi, "Take the chakra you feel and sort of form it into a copy of yourself. Hand seals help." Ranma said and demonstrated.

"Ok..."

"Now say, bunshin no jitsu, and imagine the copy becoming real."

"Bunshin no jitsu." Kasumi said and after a puff of smoke there were two Kasumis, "Wow..." She said and reached out to touch her clone when it vanished.

"That was the normal bunshin, it disappears after a few seconds...you did very well though...true you used more then enough chakra, but you still made a clone.

"Whew, that's more tiring then I thought." Kasumi said.

"Yeah...let's go inside." Ranma said and helped Kasumi inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: There's number three, I liked the Itachi fight but think it went downhill from then on...oh well. Longest chapter up to date, but not too bad...I think. First of all, I'm sorry for skipping so many years and not describing Ranma's parents, Tonaru and Saruko, very well. And I'm sorry about using so many techniques, here's the list:

Katon - fire element. Suiton - water element. Fuuton - wind element. Doton - earth element. Raiton - lightning element. Mokuton - tree element

Ninjitsu - ninja techniques. genjitsu - illusion techniques. taijitsu - unarmed combat techniques.

Bunshin no jitsu - clone - creates a clone of the user, clone disappears after a few seconds or when touched.

Kagebunshin no jitsu - shadow clone - makes a clone of the user, the clone is a real thing so it can fight, use techniques and what knowledge it has is transferred to the user when the clone disappears.

Kawarimi no jitsu - replacement - the user quickly replaces their body with a nearby object, confusing the attacker and creating an opening.

Sharingan - mirror wheel eye - a eye technique used by the Uchiha clan, Allows the user to see through nin, gen and taijitsu and even copy it.

Rasengan - spiral sphere - chakra formed into a ball where it spins like a typhoon and gains power.

Arashi rasingan - spiral storm sphere - multiple rasingans hover around and attack the enemy randomly.

Zenryoku kurikosu no jitsu - energy transfer - Allows the user to transfer chakra/ki to another.

Fuuin kurikosu - seal transfer - moves seals.

Jigenseisokuka mon - dimensional gate - opens a portal to another dimension, If the user has a destination in mind the portal leads them there, if not they go to a random dimension.

Bijyuu fuuin - seals the powers of the bijyuu, kyuubi, ichibi, nibi...ect.

Makyou hyoushou no jitsu - demonic ice mirrors - creates mirrors which the user can enter then practically teleport to another mirror and attack anything between them.

Katon, Goukakyuu no jitsu - grand fireball - launches a massive fireball around five meters in diameter.

Katon, Ryuuka endan - fire dragon napalm - a liquid like fire of amazing destructive ability.

Suiton, Suijinheki no jitsu - water barrier - water forms a protective shield around the user

Chidori - thousand birds - makes a ball of pure lightning chakra, the sparks give off a sounds which sounds like a thousand birds, hence the name.

Fuuton, rasenshurikan - spiral shurinkan - Naruto's rasengan merged with wind, multiplying it's power by at least ten times, the wind blades are so small that it damages at the cellular level.

Fuuton, rasenshurikan guhuu - spiral shurinkan typhoon - Naruto's rasenshurikan at such a high level of power, Naruto has dubbed it the final attack.

Katon, Raiton, kagayaku rasenbakudan - sparkling spiral bomb - electrically charged fire rasengan, has enough power to rival the sun in terms of heat.

Mokuton, Jyukai koudan - forest genesis - causes trees to grow and damage anything they touch

That's a lot of attacks...and I only made up a little less then half. I would ask if you could send in ideas for attacks...but I don't have an e-mail address. /looks down in shame\ I just hope you like it. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the Past

By: Koryuu Cialce

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 isn't mine, its Rumiko Takahashi's, and Naruto's not mine either Its Masashi Kishimoto's. And please...be kind.

"Talking"

Ranma talking to Kitsune+

'Genma-panda signs'

_'Thoughts'_

/Sound effects\

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ranma, Kitsune and Kasumi got back inside the house, Ranma headed for the bath+First the neko-ken and now Kasumi knows about you, What next?+

+Who knows...let's just hope that we get a break first.+ Kitsune said.

+Yeah.+ Ranma said and began getting ready for his bath+A long break.+

+Hey, Ranma?+

+Yeah?+

+Don't turn around...theres a cat here.+ Kitsune said.

"Ca-ca-ca-cat!!!" Ranma screamed and dove for the tub, the cat following close behind.

"Nihao!" Shampoo said as she came up out of the water, instead of a cat, "So Ranma...you are a man!"

"Why...where you a cat...?"

"I so happy!!!" Shampoo shouted and hugged Ranma.

"Ranma?" Kasumi said form out side of the bathroom, "Ranma?" She called again and opened the door, pausing at the sight of Ranma with Shampoo latched onto him, "I'll come back later..." She said and left.

+I think you can kiss any food, for the rest of the week, goodbye.+ Kitsune smirked and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next day, after Ranma completely dominated Genma in they're morning fight, he went searching for Kasumi+Kitsune? Have you seen Kasumi?+

+She's over by the garden watering the plants with Akane. Akane.+ Kitsune replied.

+Thanks.+ Ranma said and walked around the house to where the garden was, "Hey Kasumi, About last night..."

"Yes?" Kasumi smiled.

"I'm sorry..." Ranma admitted.

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"Shampoo decided to join Ranma in a bath last night." Kasumi said.

"You pervert!!! How dare you cheat on my sister!?!?" Akane shouted, pulled out her mallet and launched Ranma into the air.

+I thought you weren't going to let her do that anymore.+ Kitsune called to the retreating little speck in the sky."

+I thought I deserved this one...+ Ranma sighed+What the heck!?+ Ranma said as he noticed a small blur coming right at him.

+What's wrong?+ Kitsune asked.

+Talk later!+ Ranma shouted and barely managed to maneuver around a wooden staff, wielded by an old lady, she had long white hair and a green robe...she was also two feet tall.

"You're not too bad...son-in-law." She said and roof-jumped until she was out of sight.

+What did I miss?+ Kitsune inquired as he finally arrived.

+I have no idea...+ Ranma said and made his way back to the Tendo dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma got back to the dojo at the same time as Shampoo showing up, "Nihao!" She smiled as she carried two large boxes into the house.

"Oh, Shampoo, you haven't been around here lately." Kasumi said.

"Coming home dinner." Shampoo said as she pulled a few bowls of ramen out of her boxes.

"Coming home-you're moving here!?" Ranma demanded in shock.

"Yes, she's opening a ramen shop in the neighborhood." Kasumi smiled and began eating.

"I've heard the entire story from Shampoo." The old lady, who attacked Ranma, said, "Be a man. marry Shampoo."

"Excuse me, have we met?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh no...It's that old...thing" Ranma said.

+Old thing?+ Kitsune asked.

+She attacked me after Akane sent me across the city.+ Ranma explained.

"She's great-grandmother, Cologne!" Shampoo said.

"Ranma is Kasumi's fiancée!" Soun glared at Cologne.

"Our way is to marry a strong man." Cologne said and glared back.

"You're Japanese is quite good." Kasumi observed.

"I haven't lived a hundred years for nothing!"

"Just get one thing straight. I'm not even thinking about marrying Shampoo." Ranma said as he finished his ramen.

"Ranma? You come here for second." Shampoo said and led him to the bathroom, where she threw off her clothes.

"If-if-if you think you can get to me like that..." Ranma stuttered and turned away...which didn't help due to his natural byakugan ability.

"What you talking, dummy? What you do about this body!?" She demanded and sprayed herself with water, changing herself into a cat. Shampoo watched as Ranma beat himself senseless on the wall, to try to escape. After changing back and waking Ranma up Shampoo began her tale about her curse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks ago, at Jusenkyo, Shampoo and Cologne stood on top of the bamboo poles which grew it the springs, "You dare to return to China without killing Ranma? You have broken our laws! You must be trained again...here I come!!!" Cologne shouted and jumped at Shampoo, who joined her in the air. After a few seconds, Cologne found an opening and knocked Shampoo into a spring.

"Ohh...too bad. She fall in spring of drowned cat." The Jusenkyo guide said. "There is tragic legend of cat who drown there eighteen hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring...take body of cat." The guide finished as a small cat crawled out of the spring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so it happened." Shampoo said, "Is your fault!"

"How is it my fault!?" Ranma demanded.

"You're the cause of all this, yes?" Cologne said as she entered the bathroom and bonked Ranma on the head.

+I'm gonna kill her...+ Ranma growled, "I've had just about enough of you're loony talk!" Ranma said and tried to kick her. Cologne just chuckled as she knocked Ranma's other leg out and hit him into the wall as he was falling.

+She dies...+ Ranma declared.

+Just don't do it all over the floor.+ Kitsune said from the tub as he watched with Shampoo.

"Get back here!!!" Ranma shouted when Cologne ran out of the room.

"Snot-nosed kid...why don't you catch me...? If you can!" Cologne said as she jumped the Tendo's wall and ran down the street. After running a mile or two Cologne stopped, "If you're this desperate I might as well show you your place, splitting cat hairs!" Cologne shouted and created a few illusionary clones.

_'This is interesting...'_ Ranma smiled, "That looks fun...mind if I try?"

"Foolish child...this technique is only used by masters, you wouldn't be able to do it without a week of practice!" Cologne smirked.

"Really...? Splitting cat hairs!: Ranma said and also made some clones, though not as many as Cologne, "It's easier then I thought."

"Impossible. Ohh...you're the one." Cologne said.

"The one?"

"The same day that you and you're two pets came to our village, I felt a powerful demonic aura."

+I remember that!" Kitsune said as he arrived, "That was when you got cursed and I fell over laughing, I laughed so hard that I let some power out by accident.+

+I hate you...+ Ranma said, "Sorry, I'm not the demon..."

"If that is the truth...then with you're speed of learning the splitting cat hairs, you'll make an excellent groom for Shampoo."

"I'm not her groom!" Ranma shouted.

"In a day or two...you'll be begging me for the chance to be Shampoo's groom." Cologne said and poked Ranma with her staff before roof-jumping away.

+Are we going now?+ Kitsune asked.

+Just a sec...+ Ranma said and took off the blindfold, "Byakugan!" He said and examined the spot where Cologne poked him+Thought so...she did something...best I can tell it has to do with...heat?" Ranma said and put the blindfold back on.

+We can worry about that later...it's almost time for you and Kasumi to make me supper.+ Kitsune said and ran for the dojo, Ranma right behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Shampoo was making a ramen delivery when she remembered Cologne's words that morning, "I did a job on the groom-to-be's body...He'll be begging to marry you within a few days."

Shampoo decided to make a quick visit to Ranma's school, "Nihao!" She said as she got there and saw Ranma playing soccer, "Hurry and ask me to marry you."

"Tell that old...thing, That I've never been in better shape!"

"But how long will that last?" Cologne said from right beside Ranma, causing him to jump in shock, "See you soon!" She called and jumped over the school fence.

+Not if I can help it.+ Ranma grinned and kicked a nearby block of cement at Cologne...before he stopped and watched as a man dressed in a white robe jumped and met the block in the air and moved his hand, causing the block to be cut in half...quarters...eights...etc. By the time he landed there wasn't anything left of the block.

"Shampoo!!!" He shouted and hugged Ranma, who kicked him across the field and into the soccer goal.

He got up with no apparent injury and put on a pair of glasses, "Hey...you're not Shampoo." He said...and hugged Akane, "Shampoo!!!" He spent the next three minute climbing out of the hole he made when Akane used a mallet to pound him into the ground.

"Who are you anyway!?" Ranma demanded.

"I am Mousse. I am the man who is it be Shampoo's groom." Mousse said.

"What you talking about? We only friends from child times." Shampoo said with a bored look.

"Mousse! Weren't you once spurned by Shampoo?" Cologne said as she came back to the school.

"But...that was...when we were only three!"

"Age makes no difference!" Cologne said, "It has already been decided, This man it to be Shampoo's groom." She pointed at Ranma.

Soun Tendo materialized out of nowhere with a megaphone, "Have you no ears!?!? Ranma is engaged to Kasumi!!!" He shouted.

"You have a fiancée...and yet you...with Shampoo." Mousse said and pointed at Ranma, "Enemy of all women!" He said and kicked at Ranma Who jumped over his leg, "Blow of the swan-fist!" He waved his arm and Ranma went flying back into a wall.

"Swan-fist...? He's carrying a weapon." Akane said.

"Be careful...Mousse is a master of hidden weapon." Shampoo said as she helped Ranma back to his feet.

"Just as the swan floating quietly conceals it's feet beneath the water...so it is impossible to see what's in my hands!!" Mousse waved his arm at Ranma again.

"Impossible!? Ha!" Ranma shouted and punched the incoming arm, Ranma just stared at the swan training potty that Mousse dropped.

"A training potty? What an insult. An insult too grievous to bare." A student said.

"That does it..." Ranma growled and kicked the potty, destroying it on contact.

"Then you'll fight...?" Mousse said, "These are my terms! If I win-"

"You can't have Shampoo." Cologne interrupted him.

"...then I will take you're women!" Mousse finished and pointed at some random student.

"Umm...why don't you put you're glasses back on? And she's not up for grabs...how about my fox?" Ranma said and gestured towards Kitsune.

+If you lose on purpose I'm going to kill you...+ Kitsune growled.

+Don't worry, I'm only doing this because I don't think Kasumi would be very happy if I bet her.+

"What's so great about a stupid fox?" Mousse asked.

"He holds grudges." Ranma said as Kitsune leapt at Mousse and got his glasses.

"...Ok...the fox is the prize. Now give me back my glasses!" Mousse sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ranma and Kitsune were about to take a bath+So what do you think?+ Kitsune asked as he jumped in the water, sending a small splash at Ranma, who was still getting cleaned.

+I don't think he'll be a prob-+ Ranma stopped when the water hit him+Ouch! how hot is that!?+

+Not hot enough." Kitsune said and began glowing, after a few seconds he stopped+Much better. Something wrong?+

+You said it wasn't hot enough and yet it felt like it was boiling...+ Ranma said and poked the surface of the water+Ow!!! Thats too Hot!!!+

+It's the same temperature as normal...you said that when Cologne poked you it had to do with heat, right?+

+I forgot about that.+ Ranma admitted, "Byakugan." He said and took a closer look+Yeah...it's about heat...looks like it made my ki extremely vulnerable to heat. Just a sec.+ After a minute of standing there Ranma got in the water+Thought so, If I completely stop my ki flow then I'm fine. I just hope nothing happens, it's harder to keep myself like this then you'd think+

+this could be trouble if you get splashed during the fight, they're not going to let you take a break to get hot water and stop you're ki flow.+ Kitsune said.

+This could be bad...+ Ranma said and finished his bath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, near the Furinkan High's soccer field, a bunch of people gathered to watch the fight, "Where's the groom?" Cologne asked when she noticed that Ranma was late.

"He offered to run a few errands for me." Kasumi smiled as she ate a bowl of ramen that Cologne had given her, "I don't think he'll be much longer."

"Too bad he can't have a man-to-man fight...I would have liked to see that." Cologne said.

"Why can't he have a man-to-man fight? He was just fine this morning."

"He's still a man!?" Cologne asked, "He hasn't gotten wet in the last few days!?"

"He has...yesterday Mr. Saotome knocked Ranma into the pond."

_'Has he found a way around the full-body-cat-tongue pressure point? No, That's impossible!' _Cologne thought.

"Hey Mousse! Ready to fight?" Ranma asked as he walked up to the arena.

"Finally here, Saotome?" Mousse asked.

"Yeah, gonna use you're potty again?" Ranma smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"It's time you learned the true terror of the hidden weapons! Blow of the chicken egg!" Mousse shouted and raised his hand to the heavens...with a chicken in his hand. The chicken layed some eggs, which Mousse caught and threw.

"What's so scary about a few eggs?" Ranma asked and caught them...a stupid move because they blew up in his face+Ok, He's dead.+

"Take this!" Mousse shouted and threw dozens of bladed projectiles, all of which also had some type of rope or chain attached, allowing Mousse to manipulate their flight.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ranma shouted as he received a few small cuts.

Off to the side Cologne watched intently, "Ranma won't win, Mousse is not only a master of hidden weapons but he is quite skillful at using them in interesting ways."

"Oh? How so?" Kasumi asked.

"Just keep watching."

"Are you finished?" Ranma asked as Mousse stopped his barrage of throwing weapons.

"Just getting started." Mousse smirked and pulled out eight shurikan and started juggling them, "Fear the attack of the infinite shurikans!" He said and threw them at a bunch of different angles. After throwing them Mousse ran up to Ranma and started fighting...until, without warning, he jumped and caught one of the shurikans and threw it again.

+Infinite is right...he keeps throwing them so they'll come back...this is getting boring.+ Ranma said as he dodged the eight projectiles again.

+Just beat him already.+

+Easier said then done, He's good. I can't find a place to attack and not get hit.+

+So just get rid of what would hit you.+

+...I knew that...+ Ranma said, caught a shurikan and used it to knock three more out of the air.

"Not bad." Cologne said, "Normally, when one is in that situation, one doesn't think to do that."

"Eat this!" Ranma shouted and punched Mousse in the face, knocking his glasses off.

"You won't get me that easily." Mousse said and threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

+I'm just going to raise the difficulty up a notch.+ Ranma grinned and took off his blindfold, "Byakugan." Ranma said as his white eyes became much more intimidating, and he saw Mousse sneaking around through the smoke+Got any idea how to end this quickly without anyone seeing anything that I could use against them later?+

+Yeah...before the smoke clears...obliterate him.+

+...works for me.+ Ranma said and ran through the smoke, straight for an unsuspecting Mousse. To all spectators, Mousse just flew out of the smoke, crashed into a tree and was buried under a mountain of weapons, but to Ranma and Mousse he got punched in the face five times, kicked everywhere else more then enough times and got all sixty four ki/chakra points hit twice. Ranma quickly put his blindfold back on and waited for the smoke to clear+Where did all the weapons come from?+

+My guess is that he was somehow using his ki to hide all his things...when the ki was sealed the weapons appeared.+

+So that's it...+ Ranma said and turned to Cologne, "I won."

"Yes you did...very impressive. Now how did you get over the full-body-cat-tongue?"

"Is that what it's called...? I didn't do anything to it, I just found out how to get around it until I get the antidote from you."

+You could just take some time and figure it out yourself.+ Kitsune stated

+It's more satisfying to beat her at her own game.+

"Around it?" Cologne asked.

"I just stop my ki flow and I can take the heat." Ranma smirked and walked over to Kasumi, who was checking the pile on Mousse.

"Hello Ranma, do you think you could dig him out while I start dinner?"

"Yeah, I left the groceries on the counter. See ya." Ranma waved before he started moving the mound of metal.

+I'm going with Kasumi. See you later.+ Kitsune said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at a local pool, Ranma was competing in a contest to see who could make the biggest splash+Watch this!+ Ranma said as she climbed up the ladder to the diving board, "Bonsai!!!" Ranma shouted and pulled a triple double-front flip with a 1440 degree spin and finished by axe-kicking the water.

+Not bad...however, you got rid of a third of the water in the pool.+ Kitsune said and shook the water out of his fur+Oh no...not now.+

+What?+ Ranma, still under water, asked and turned to see Shampoo's cursed form swimming right beside her, "Yaaa!!!" Ranma shouted and swam for his life.

"Wow, Ranma can swim!" Some student said as Ranma broke every swimming record ever made.

+Get to the edge so you can get out!+ Kitsune shouted.

"Yaaa!!!" Ranma continued and swam towards Kitsune, looking for a way out.

+...If anyone asks, I will deny knowing you.+ Kitsune sighed as Ranma rammed the side of the pool and got her head stuck in it.

After getting Ranma out of the pool, Kitsune found a kettle of hot water+Here's the water to change her back.+ Kitsune said as he walked into the shed where Ranma and Shampoo were.

+Thanks.+ Ranma said and threw its contents at shampoo. "Did you want something?"

"Yes!" Shampoo smiled, "Very happy news! There is brand-new pill...can cure full-body cat-tongue."

"Really!?" Ranma practically teleported to her side, "What's it called!?"

"Is called phoenix pill."

"As in the bird of fire?" Ranma asked.

"Champion of heat resistance!" Shampoo smiled, "Great-grandmother has one."

"Where is she!?" Ranma demanded.

+Here we go again...+ Kitsune sighed and followed them out of the shed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Shampoo said when they got to a restaurant.

+Nekohanten?+ Kitsune read the sign+Cat cafe...you're worst nightmare.+

+Not quite.+ Ranma said and stepped inside.

"Oh, groom...you've finally decided to marry Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

"No...just hungry, I'll take eighteen bowls beef ramen and the phoenix pill." Ranma said.

"...So Shampoo told you...9800 yen for the ramen, but you'll have to work for the pill."

"Work?" Ranma asked and set a ten-thousand yen bill on the counter.

+If Genma ever found out how you made you're money...either he'd do it or steal yours.+ Kitsune said.

+Whats wrong with winning a few fighting tournaments and getting twenty-thousand yen every week or two?+ Ranma asked.

"To get the pill, you'll have to steal it." Cologne said and gave Ranma 200 yen change, "Tell you what...I've been looking for an extra waitress or two, how about you?"

"What do I get?"

"A reason for staying around the restaurant, a thousand two-hundred yen an hour and five bowls of free ramen a day." Cologne said.

"...Or two...? Mind if I bring a friend?" Ranma asked with a look of revenge on his face.

+If you mean...+ Kitsune growled.

+I mean...+ Ranma smirked.

"It's fine to bring a friend...deal?" Cologne asked.

"Deal." Ranma said and sat down to wait for his ramen.

+I am going to kill you...+ Kitsune growled.

+Hey, you're always looking for more money, plus it's five bowls a day, free!+ Ranma grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ranma and...Kitsuna entered the Nekohanten, "We're here." Ranma called into the back of the building.

"Ah, groom...this is you're friend?" Cologne asked as she came into the room, "I'm Cologne, elder of the amazons, nice to meet you...?"

"Kitsuna Uzumaki, nice to meet you too." Kitsuna smiled, a Kasumi-like smile+I am sooo going to kill you for this.+

+But you do nice-girl so well.+ Ranma snickered.

"Nice to meet you Kitsuna, you're uniforms are in the back."

"Thanks." Kitsuna said and followed Ranma to the back, "hemm...two Chinese uniforms, different colors too...flip a coin for the red one?"

"Fine, heads!" Ranma called as Kitsuna flipped the coin.

"Tails." Kitsuna confirmed, "Ok, I get the red outfit and blue apron and you get the pink outfit and white apron.

After changing, they began the cruel, life-threatening event of waiting tables. "Groom, Here's some ramen, for table six." Cologne set a bowl on the counter.

"Coming." Ranma said and tried to grab the pill, on a chain around Cologne's neck.

"No Groom, Take the ramen." Cologne kept trying to give Ranma the bowl, coincidentally thwarting Ranma's attempts to get the pill.

"Here's five more orders for table five." Mousse said and tossed the bowls at Ranma.

"Hey Kitsuna, help." Ranma called as she tried to balance the six bowls, two on each arm, one on her head and one on a pair of chop-sticks she had in her mouth.

"Ranma, we agreed...you get tables one though seven and I get eight though fourteen." Kitsuna said as she set two bowls down for two people.

"Groom, Three more bowls for table one." Cologne called as Ranma set down her first bowl.

+I hate you all...+ Ranma growled.

+I love revenge...+ Kitsuna smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Kasumi decided to visit the Nekohanten, "Hello." She said as she entered...and stopped to watch Ranma walk past. She was balancing twirling bowls of ramen on sticks, five in each hand, had a tray, with six more bowls, balanced on her head and somehow managed to juggle six more bowls with her feet as she walked, "Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't...if you break her concentration she'll probably drop all that ramen all over the place." Kitsuna said, "Want a bowl?"

"Yes, thank you...excuse me, weren't you the girl who was skating with Ranma?"

"That was me." Kitsuna said as she handed Kasumi a menu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"I know." Kitsuna smiled and walked away after taking Kasumi's order.

"Groom!" Cologne called.

/Crash!!! Splash!!!\ "Yaaaaa!!! Hot hot!!!" Ranma quickly poured a cup of water over, now his, head and jumped around trying to cool off, "Why did you do that!?!?"

"Never mind that...come with me." Cologne said and walked out the back door, trying to hid a smirk, "You can come too." She called to Kitsuna and Kasumi.

"Why do you want to make a fire in the middle of summer?" Ranma asked as she saw the camp fire shampoo was tending to.

"You'll see. Here I have a bag of sweet chestnuts." Cologne said and held up a small bag," Watch carefully." She said and tossed a hand full into the fire...and shot her hand in the fire. A second later she had all the nuts she had just thrown in.

"Ah! That is legendary technique, Kachuu tenshin amaguriken." Shampoo exclaimed.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire? That's a weird name." Kitsuna said and went back inside.

"Amazing, I couldn't see her move her hands." Kasumi said as she tried one of the nuts, "Mmm...would it be ok if I took some of those home for the family?"

"Go ahead." Cologne smiled and turned to Ranma, "If you can master this then taking the pill will be no problem." She said and followed Kitsuna back into the Nekohanten.

"...Kachuu tenshin amaguriken...? Wasn't that the attack Ryoga used?" Ranma thought to herself and started towards the door, completely forgetting that the fire was in the way."

"Um...Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah...? Is something burning?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Is dangerous to stand in fire." Shampoo said and poured a bucket of water over Ranma's leg.

"It's a good thing Kitsuna isn't here..." Ranma sighed.

+What happened-?+ Kitsuna started.

+-Nothing! Nothing at all!+ Ranma said and searched for another bucket to soak her foot in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, all the Tendo's were getting dressed up, "Everybody ready!?" Soun shouted from the front door.

"I'm ready, father." Akane said.

"Do you know where Ranma is." Kasumi asked Nabiki.

"Probably setting fires in the yard with his friend again."

"Come on Ranma, Hurry up." Kitsuna said as she sat on the porch and watched Ranma burn herself again.

"This is harder then you'd think." Ranma grumbled, "I have to use ki to increase my arms speed and I also have to keep the ki out of my hands so I can stand the heat."

"Hello groom. Have you mastered the kachuu tenshin amaguriken yet? Lookie Lookie! Heres the pill that will let you take the heat without any effort." Cologne smirked and side-stepped Ranma's first lunge, and simply batted away any further attempts at getting the pill, "You're still too slow." Cologne said and picked all the nuts out of the fire in less then two seconds, just to show how superior she was, "I'll see you again...soon." She called as she roof-jumped away.

"Ranma..." Soun said, "Thats some lady you've gotten mixed up with."

"And to get over this annoying pressure point...I've gotta get fast enough to snatch those chestnuts." Ranma stated.

"Too bad it's twice as hard with the pressure point." Kitsuna said.

"Hot...so...darn...hot..." Ranma sighed and punched the ground hard enough to make a small crater, "What do I do!?"

"Buck up, Ranma." Soun said, "You'll find you're cure at the fair! It'll help you forget all this craziness."

"Oh, right! Like forgetting is going to fix anything." Ranma grumbled but still went to the fair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, at the fair, Ranma and Kitsuna were walking down the street, "Give me a break." Ranma said as she munched on a candy-apple.

"Oh, come on! It's too boring around the dojo, have a little fun." Kitsuna replied.

"This is no time to be having fun!" Ranma grumbled and she and Kitsuna went on to dominate every game the fair had. As they stepped up to the last game Kitsuna smirked, "Hey Ranma, I'll race you, who can catch the most fish." She said and accepted a small, paper net to try to catch the fish with.

"Catch one fish and win a hundred yen, catch them all and keep 'em." The guy behind the fish tank said..and stared as Ranma and Kitsuna used the nets to skim the surface of the water, creating a small splash and catching the fish as they were bounced into the air. _'At this rate these girls are going to ruin me!'_ "One last thing!" He said and pulled a larger tank out of nowhere, "Bare handed piranha catching! If you can't catch 'em all, give back the goldfish."

"Very interesting..." Ranma said and cracked her knuckles.

"You catch them and toss them to me, after that I'll take care of them, ok?" Kitsuna smirked.

"Ok! Bring it on, a new type of training! Kachuu tenshin amaguriken!" Ranma shouted and began plucking the piranhas out of the tank. After the tank was emptied, Ranma turned toward Kitsuna, "Did it!"

"Good for you." Kitsuna said without any enthusiasm, instead she watched the fish cook over a fire she had created, "Want one?" She asked when they were done.

"Yeah-...we don't have time for this, we need to go and get the pill now!" Ranma shouted and ran off.

"But I'm hungry..." Kitsuna sighed, "Ok, I'm coming." She called, finished eating two dozen fish in five seconds and then ran to catch up to Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At another area of the fair Shampoo stood, dressed in a kimono, in front of a haunted house and held a lantern, "Ramen vendors association welcomes to haunted house." She said and saw Ranma running straight at her, "Nihow, Ranma!"

"Hey Shampoo, I've come for the phoenix pill! Where's Cologne!?"

"I'm right here, boy." Cologne said and ran inside the haunted house, "A showdown in the haunted house."

"Fine by me!" Ranma shouted as she chased Cologne through the entrance...and was jumped by a large pig with a metal rake, a monkey with a quarterstaff and a Chinese dragon which was obviously fake, "Stay out of this!" She said, faded from sight and, before anyone could react, roundhouse-kicked the pig, sending it crashing into a wall, upper-cutted the monkey's jaw, instantly knocking it out, and tied the dragon into a knot. Ranma faded back into sight just in time to be engulfed in a fire ball. The minotaur, who had breathed the fire, stopped to survey it's work and failed to find Ranma anywhere, "Hey ugly! Over here!" The minotaur turned just in time to see the monkey's staff approach it's face, "Bull's eye!" Ranma shouted when it fell over.

"Actually, you got between the bull's eyes." Kitsuna said as she entered the house.

"Whatever." Ranma said and went on ahead. She soon stopped at a giant indoor-pool where she saw Cologne riding in a wooden washtub.

"If you want this phoenix pill, cross this boiling lake." Cologne taunted.

"You want it that way? Then here I come!" Ranma said and launched herself at the washtub, After one swing of her arm, Ranma overshot Cologne and was heading straight at the water, head first.

"Hahaha! It's really hot boy! Really hot!" Cologne laughed.

"Ranma!" Kitsuna called and threw the staff, which the monkey had, at Ranma.

"Thanks!" Ranma caught the staff and stuck it in the water, when she came to a halt her face was mere centimeters from the boiling lake, "Hehehe..." Ranma chuckled, "Know what this is?" She asked and held up the phoenix pill.

"The pill!?!? How...how..." Cologne stared in shock.

"I win!" Ranma grinned and ate the pill, "It tastes like candy." She said and let go of the pole.

"It is candy." Cologne stated.

"Yaaaa!!! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ranma screamed.

"Next time don't get so excited about winning that you forget to check the spoils." Kitsuna stated, picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the sprinkler on the ceiling, setting it off.

"I changed the contents just in case...so you've finally mastered the kachuu tenshin amaguriken? You're the right man for Shampoo, all right!" Cologne said.

"Hey Ranma, If you fell for that trick then you really did deserve what you got." Kitsuna said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Ranma, in girl form, stood on top of a telephone pole at a beach+See her yet?+ Ranma asked.

+Not yet.+ Kitsune replied+She picked a perfect time to move to the beach.+

"As soon as I find her I'll make her give me the pill.+ Ranma growled+That's it.+ She said and took off her blindfold+Byakugan! Hmmm...there she is! Go north until you see her, I'll meet you there.+ Ranma said, put the blindfold back on and ran down the side of the pole, before hitting the ground and dashing off at fifty miles per hour.

+I see her.+ Kitsune said.

+Yeah...me too.+ "Yo! Cologne!"

"Ah, groom!" Cologne barely spared him a glance.

"Are you going to give me the pill yet!?"

"Oh, forget that, groom! wouldn't you like to compete in that?" Cologne said and pointed to a sign.

+Martial arts melon splitting?+ Kitsune read.

"The rules are simple." The announcer said, "Contestants run while trying to split each other's watermelons. The first to reach the finish line with his melon intact wins!"

"What a stupid Idea." someone mumbled as eighty percent of the crowd turned away.

"-And the prize is...Miss Shampoo!" The announcer finished as Shampoo appeared in a bathing suit and had a small pendant with the words, phoenix pill, written on it.

"Win the race and get the pill." Cologne smirked.

"And I thought you were smart." Ranma smiled as she went to get her bokkon and watermelon to race with+Kitsune, do you know the easiest way to win a race?+

"On your marks!"

+Kill the opponents?+ Kitsune perked up.

"Get set!"

+...That or disqualify them.+

"Go" The announcer hadn't finish the word before Ranma had destroyed over half of the melons.

One second later Ranma was one out of two contestants left, "You're playing too?" Ranma smirked at Cologne.

"Of course." Cologne smiled, "As an amazon, it would be foolish not challenge you after seeing you defeat so many, so quickly."

"Sounds fun." Ranma said and instantly turned around, swinging the bokkon at insane speeds, "What are you doing?" Ranma glared at Soun and Genma, who were sneaking up on her.

Soun and Genma stared at the handle of their bokkons, the blades was now mere splinters mixed in with the sand, "Ranma, How could you!" Soun said, "You're engaged to Kasumi! How can you be trying to win Shampoo!?"

"Father..." Kasumi said, "Isn't it obvious? Ranma's after the phoenix pill, not Shampoo."

+Now that everyone is distracted...+ Ranma grinned and snuck off. Just before Ranma reached the finish line she stopped, "Going to come out?"

"Amazing." Cologne said as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, "You noticed me. You keep surprising me, but now, since we're the only ones left, the winner of the fight wins the race.

"Just the way I like it." Ranma grinned like a maniac, "I've been waiting for this for weeks!" Ranma swung her bokkon and as Cologne jumped with her watermelon Ranma kicked up a nearby pebble and nailed it like a baseball. Cologne managed to deflect the rock, but not without leaving her melon open for attack, deciding that the melon was a lost cause, she abandoned it for a quick strike at Ranma's melon. Both melons exploded at the exact same time.

"I-it can't be," The announcer said, "It's a tie! Both players are eliminated!...But they're still fighting."

"I can't believe it! You split my melon! Since when are you that good!?" Cologne said as she just managed to keep her footing under Ranma's onslaught.

"Whats wrong!?" Ranma shouted, "Are you really this weak!?" She smirked and back flip-kicked Cologne's staff, knocking it into the air...where it came down into Ranma waiting hand, "I guess old age is finally catching up with you. Now are you going to give me the pill!?"

"How about one more round? if you win I'll give you the pill and any one other thing of you're choice, but if I win...then you'll marry Shampoo and do any one thing I want."

+Ranma, This could work out for you quite well.+ Kitsune said.

+In what way?+

+She taught you the amaguriken, imagine what else she might know.+

"Ok! Deal!" Ranma said and threw Cologne's staff back to her.

"Just remember...a deal is a deal." Cologne said and charged at a rate that even Ranma couldn't react in time before having her bokkon broken and being kicked across the beach and into a beach shack.

"I see! She was only pretending to be beaten!" Soun realized.

"Do you surrender, groom?" Cologne smirked.

"Never!" Ranma said as the remaints of the shack exploded around her and she charged at a pace almost equal to Cologne's

Cologne sighed before using her staff to redirect Ranma's momentum and send her flying into the water, "Now that we're in the water," Cologne said as she jumped in after Ranma, "let me show you a fun trick." She said and spun her staff, creating a small spiral current, which soon grew to the size of a waterspout.

"Hey look!" One of the spectators shouted, "They're up there!" He said and pointed at Ranma and Cologne, about fifty feet above sea-level, inside the water-spout, Cologne trapped Ranma in a head-lock.

"Give up." Cologne somehow said underwater.

"Never" Ranma said+Kitsune?+

+Yeah?+ Kitsune asked.

+She's going down!+ Ranma shouted just before snapping the staff, which held the head-lock, and throwing Cologne out of the water. Ranma fell straight into the water while Cologne landed on top of it.

"impossible!" Akane shouted,

:"If any one can do it, That old lady can!" Soun said, "For a true master of martial arts, it's possible to find a foothold even on a floating stick." He said and saw the water under Cologne build up and a shark flew out of the water.

"It's a shark."

"Heh...it is isn't it?"

"That's cheating!"

"Heh," Cologne smiled, "I only use the shark as a foothold! Now...feel..the shark fist." She shouted and hit the water into the shape of a shark.

+How much did that hurt?+ Kitsune asked in a board tone after the water impacted against Ranma.

+Not as much as she's going to feel.+ Ranma said as she flew through the air from the force of the hit...before flipping backwards and landing on the water.

"Impossible!" Cologne shouted, "There was only one shark in the area!"

"Who needs a shark?" Ranma said before taking off the blind fold, "Byakugan!!!" Ranma shouted as her eyes went from a calm to a piercing white

"What technique is this!?" Cologne said as she used the shark fist again.

After a few hand seals Ranma shouted, "Suiton, Suiryuu dan no jitsu" The water coiled up around Ranma and molded itself into a Chinese water dragon, which charged the shark fist and tore it apart before attacking Cologne. +So...do I use the cat fist or just beat her down?+

+Do you see a cat? No? just win, these people will see a few attacks sooner or later.+

+May as well have fun then...+ Ranma said before running across the water and trading blows with Cologne. After a few seconds Ranma found an opening and kicked her all the way back to shore+She's good, even with the byakugan I can only stay, at max, one step ahead of her.+

+She didn't become the elder for nothing.+

+I know.+ Ranma said and did a few more hand seals, "Suiton, Tsunami no jitsu!" Ranma said and the water in front of her built up and jumped at Cologne, completely engulfing her.

"Good job, groom." Cologne said after the water cleared, "I wasn't expecting such...different attacks. My ignorance, my loss." She said before chuckling, "That was the most fun I've had in years...Shampoo, give him the pill."

"But, Great-gra-" Shampoo started.

"Did you not hear me?"

"...Yes Great-grandmother. Here, Ranma." Shampoo said, "Is phoenix pill..."

"Thanks." Ranma grinned and ate the pill+Ahhh, now bathes don't need effort to have.+

"See you later...Ranma." Cologne smirked and ran off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ranma was checking the mail, "What's this? A letter from Ryoga, let's see. I've been training in the mountains, tomorrow I shall come to the dojo...prepare to die." Ranma read, "Looks like I'm safe for at least a week, Think I should train to beat him?"

+No...if he really got that good that fast then you would only have to go full-force.+ Kitsune said as he lay on the roof.

"I guess so..." Ranma mumbled before returning to watching tv.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Nekohanten, Cologne had just returned from shopping for the day, "Shampoo, look who I found." She said and held up a small black pig.

"Very lucky today, great-grandmother." Shampoo smiled.

"Just a second." Cologne said before going into the back room and setting Ryoga down and dumping a kettle of water over him, "Hello, Ryoga."

"Cologne." Ryoga greeted her, "What are you doing in America?"

"Idiot..." Cologne said and bopped him on the head, "This is Japan, and I'm here to try to help Shampoo get Ranma as her husband."

"Shampoo's still after him?" Ryoga asked, "Too bad, I've been training to beat him and now he's going to die!" Ryoga said before getting up and trying to leave, he made it in only four tries.

"If you can still win..." Cologne said...and went to watch a few soap operas on tv.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Tofu's clinic, Ranma, Kitsune and Tofu watched a bunch of eels swim around in a large bucket of water, "I was wondering if you'd consider taking an eel to Mr. Saotome, he's been a good assistant."

"No problem, Tofu." Ranma said and after getting the fish and a bowl, he set off+Any idea what to do after this?+

+Not really, Ryoga's letter came this morning so he'll be gone for a while, That fast-food place would probably go out of business if we went there again in the next four of five weeks. Kasumi wanted to try a new recipe so we need to be home on time.+ Kitsune listed+I'd say that the only thing left is beating your dad into oblivion and take a nap.+

"Ranma I've found you!!!" Ryoga shouted.

+...I wonder if Kasumi wants to try that ice skating thing again...+ Ranma said and walked right past Ryoga, not even realizing that he was there.

+Ranma?+

+Yeah?+

+Don't ask why, just jump...High!+ Kitsune said and watched as Ranma jumped and the sidewalk where he was standing ceased to exist as Ryoga slammed his umbrella into it.

"What the-?" Ranma shouted, "Ryoga!? What are you doing here!?!? You're actually on time!"

"Shut up and Die!" Ryoga shouted and dashed up to Ranma and began attacking at an incredible speed.

"Just a second." Ranma said and calmly walked over to a bench to set down the eel, as he dodged every strike without noticing that he was doing so, "Ok, let's fight!" He said and vanished. Ryoga was being knocked around by Ranma, he would reappear hit him with a powerful attack and disappear again. "Come on Ryoga!" He said, pausing his attack, "You've been training right? Then why are you so slow?"

"Shut up! Kachuu tenshin amaguriken!" Ryoga shouted and began punching at inhuman speeds.

"Amaguriken." Ranma stated and blocked all of Ryoga's hits with one hand, using the other one to attack.

"When did you learn that?" Ryoga asked after he picked himself out of the wall Ranma punched him into.

"Old lady named Cologne." Ranma said, "Anyway when are you going to try to win? I'm still just getting started." Ranma grinned.

_'Cologne!? when did she teach him?' _Ryoga thought, "I need to check something-I'll be back." Ryoga said and ran off.

+That was weird.+ Kitsune said.

+Yeah...oh well, it was fun for a while. We've got to go back now.+ Ranma said and picked up the eel before heading towards the dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga stopped running after twenty minutes, "Cologne. where are you!?" Ryoga called.

"Right here." Cologne said from two feet to his side, "I saw the fight...what did you think?"

"Why did you teach him the amaguriken attack?"

"He's an interesting one...I want to see how far he can go. And If you are willing to help I'll train you some more."

"More!? You helped me for a week last time and I increased my strength by ten times, how much can you help this time?"

"How much power do you want and how fast?"

"As much as possible as quick as possible!"

"Then it would take about two months of training and I don't think you'll survive...do you want to try...?" Cologne asked in all seriousness.

"...If I can defeat Ranma...yes!"

"Then let's go, I found a nice forest which would be perfect for this." Cologne said and walked off...Ryoga right behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next day, Ranma sat on a boulder near the pond and read another letter, "Let's see, from Cologne? Ryoga's going to come back after two months of training with me, be prepared." Ranma read+Sounds interesting. let's just hope Ryoga lives long enough to fight.+

+If it's her training him you might need to train to win...+ Kitsune said.

+I could take the chance to take a vacation...let's ask Kasumi if she'd want to come.+ Ranma got up and went inside, "Hey, Kasumi?"

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up from the TV.

"Ryoga's going on a training trip and I thought I'd go on one too...want to come?"

"I'm not sure...I still need to cook-" Kasumi started.

"I can do it!!!" Akane jumped up and rushed into the kitchen.

"And the house cleaning-"

"That's taken care of!" Soun said as he walked past with a broom.

"And the laundry-" Kasumi watched as Nabiki and Genma, currently in panda form, played rock-paper-scissors.

"Taken." Nabiki grinned as Genma slumped over and sulked about having a chore.

"In that case, I'd be happy to come." Kasumi smiled.

"I'm going to go pack." Ranma said and went to his room. +I never thought they would take the chores like that.+

+You didn't hear? just after they left the room Soun and Genma started celebrating about the schools being joined.+ Kitsune said.

+...tell you what, If you can punish them-thoroughly-before I finish packing...I'll give you eight hundred yen.+

+Done.+ Kitsune smirked and left.

Ten minutes later they gathered at the front door, "Ready?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kasumi smiled when Ranma grabbed her bag as well as his own.

+Did you do it?+ Ranma asked.

+They won't be happy for a while. As of five minutes ago there is no sake in the house, the dojos a wreck, and there's several large holes in the walls that they need to fix...large holes.+

"Let's go!" Ranma said and walked out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cologne and Ryoga were just beginning their training, "What are we going to do?" Ryoga asked.

"Start off with this." Cologne said and pointed to a wooden box.

Ryoga stared at the contents, "Bracers?"

"Yes, bracers made for training. There are different types of bracers for different levels of training, these are the highest level of all. The Akuma bracers."

"Demon bracers?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes...this is the last warning...if you put these on you'll under go a test the likes of which you've never seen. If you survive the first day then you'll be safe, but that day will be the most dangerous of you've life." Before Cologne finished Ryoga had already put them on.

"If it meant I could defeat Ranma then I'd go to hell and back." Ryoga said as the bracers flashed for a second and Ryoga's ki started draining out into the air at an astonishing rate, "What's happening!?"

"They remove the ki from the person wearing them. As I said if you can survive this day then you're body will learn to keep ki, at least enough to live by, from the bracers. Good luck, I need to check something." Cologne said and left Ryoga struggling to keep enough ki to stay alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same hour, Ranma and Kasumi arrived at a clearing at the base of a mountain, a cool lake fifty feet away, "Here we are."

"Such a beautiful place." Kasumi said as she looked around in awe, "How did you know about this place?"

"Pop brought me here before, I just remembered where it was and here we are." Ranma said as he set up the two tents that he brought.

"Well, I'm going for a swim, see you later." Kitsune said, out loud, and went off.

"I'll be there soon." Kasumi said and went into the first tent that was set up.

"Let me think," Ranma said, "First the tent then the fire-place then catch dinner and then I can relax...for the first day." Ranma said as he began putting rocks in a circle.

"Ranma? If you don't need any help I'm going to go swimming with Kitsune, ok?" Kasumi asked as she came out of the tent in a white one-piece bathing suit.

"That's fine I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." Ranma said and waited until she was gone, "Going to come out now?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't think you'd notice me" Cologne said as she hopped out of a tree, "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, I just have two questions, one: when did you stop calling me groom?"

"When you won the pill, I decided you deserved to be called by you're name."

"Two: why are you training Ryoga?"

"I want to see the rest of you're techniques and how far you can go...against a person of greater strength then you you'll be forced to use them." Cologne said, "Now a question of my own, where did you learn those techniques?"

"...If you can get Ryoga strong enough that I approve of him, then I'll tell you." Ranma said and went off to catch a rabbit for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

five hours later Cologne sat by a camp five, cooking some fish she had caught, "How's it going?"

Ryoga sat at the base of a tree, sweating profusely and managed to reply, "Not so good..." Before a burst of ki exploded from him and he went back to concentrating on holding onto every bit of ki he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours later Ryoga was breathing heavily and losing focus on the task of retaining his life-giving ki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seven hours later he had nearly terned white from lack of ki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

five hours later Ryoga was barely hanging on, the thought of beating Ranma the only reason of his survival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one and a half hours later Ryoga stopped breathing...until his final strength gave him the energy to breath, the final stretch had begun...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty five minutes later Cologne was cheering Ryoga on, "Only a few minutes left, the last ones are the hardest but if you can live then you'll be one of two to ever survive the Akuma bracers." Cologne watched as the bracers flashed again and Ryoga fell over, not moving, "No...that last minute was too much..." Cologne went to tell Ranma the bad news when Ryoga inhaled a large breath of air.

"Did...it..." He said before passing out.

"But...that wasn't a full day." Cologne said and stared at Ryoga in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same minute Ranma and Kasumi were talking, "Hey Kasumi."

"Yes?"

"Uhh...yeah...the real reason I asked you to come out here."

"Yes?" Kasumi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I wanted to teach you how to use chakra."

"That sounds interesting." Kasumi smiled, "I think I would like to learn."

"That's good." Ranma said and started explaining how to create chakra, Kitsune correcting him whenever possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Kasumi could make enough chakra to make two clones without wasting too much chakra, "Very good," Ranma said, "Now we move on to the most helpful skill of all, kagebunshin."

"What are shadow clones?" Kasumi asked.

"They're like normal clones except that they are real people and everything they learn is transferred to you when they vanish."

"So if I make a kagebushin then it will help me in whatever I'm doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Exactly, very useful, aren't they ." Kitsune said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later while Cologne was catching some fish for lunch Ryoga woke up for the first time in a week and a half, "What's for breakfast?"

"Fish...Good job." Cologne smiled.

"What?"

"You're alive...that has only happened once before...ok, after we eat then we go straight to training."

An hour later They were standing in a clearing, "Nothing much yet, just a demonstration of the attack you're going to learn," Cologne said and raised her hand, one finger extended, and pointed at a tree. Then she thrust her finger forwards, a half second later part of the tree exploded and the rest of it fell over, "I created this when I saw the bakusai tenketsu the first time, it doesn't have a name...I thought, in honers of you passing the test, I'll allow you to name it." Cologne said.

"Really? Thanks...let's see, bakusai tenketsu...I know. konzetsu tenketsu!"

"Eradication point? Very accurate, I approve. konzetsu tenketsu..." Cologne smiled and proceeded to explain that instead of using ki to hit a rocks breaking point, if you use the ki to hit the airs breaking point, which is much harder, then it flys through the air with insane amounts of power, speed and raw destructive ability.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two days later, Ryoga was beginning to use the konzetsu tenketsu with decent reliability, "This attack is incredible." He said as another tree ceased to exist, "Ranma's a goner for sure!" He grinned.

"Maybe..." Cologne said, "I think it's time to start the next phase I'm going to use the konzetsu to attack you...try to block it with you're ki." She said waited for a few seconds and fired...Ryoga only managed to reduce it to a level where it blasted him through a dozen trees and into the side of a mountain, "Time to see if he's alive..." Cologne said to herself and walked over to where Ryoga was lying, after confirming that he was alive she dragged him back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Kasumi, with Kitsune's chakra, had managed to make five shadow clones, "Good." Ranma smiled, "Next: walking up tree's."

"Walk up trees?" Six Kasumis asked in sync.

"Yup, you gather chakra at the bottom of you're feet and clime the tree. This is practice for creating chakra and using it precisely." Ranma said and walked up a nearby tree, "Don't worry," He made five clones, "If one of you falls one of me will catch you." He said and the training continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days after that Ryoga was able to defend the konzetsu and stay conscious even after taking multiple shots in a row. "Now this is where it gets dangerous again." Cologne said and pulled out a strip of cloth, "Use this as a blindfold and I'll attack at random times and angles, without warning try to defend. We'll go until you pass out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the first month Kasumi was walking up trees like it was normal and Ryoga's ki was learning to react on it's own even when Ryoga wasn't paying attention.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma grinned, "In just a month you learned how to make kagebunshins and walk up trees, just two more and this will be a very success full trip. The next one is walking on water, this one's like the tree but instead of just holding the chakra in you're feet you need to release a certain amount at a constant rate." Ranma demonstrated by walking out about twenty feet onto the water.

"it doesn't sound too hard..." Kasumi said after a second.

"Then try it." Ranma said as Kitsune slid past on the water just like ice skating.

"Ok." Kasumi said and slowly stepped onto the water...and simply stood on it. "See? Not too hard."

+Kitsune...+ Ranma growled.

+Saw that?+ Kitsune said and let his chakra, which he was using to hold Kasumi above water, disappear, Kasumi quickly started sinking.

"This may take a while." Ranma said to himself as Kasumi climbed out of the water and failed to stand on it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Ryoga had completely mastered the konzetsu and using ki as a shield, "What's next?" Ryoga asked.

"All that's left is increasing you're strength...here, I had this unsealed a few weeks ago." Cologne said and led Ryoga to another wooden box. Ryoga opened the box and pulled out a jet-black umbrella which had strange red-glowing characters on it.

"What's so special about this?" Ryoga asked.

"It's a normal umbrella except that increases the destructive power of the swing by absorbing the ki of the user. with you're new amount, it's the ultimate weapon for you. Until the fight, just learn how to use it." Cologne said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Kasumi had also learned to water-walk, "Good job, three skills in only six weeks...I don't think there's enough time for four but trying won't hurt." Ranma said and went over to his backpack, returning a minute later he held up a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper, Kitsune made it, anyway if you put chakra into it it will show you the element that you're most suited for." Ranma said and gave her the paper.

"Ok." Kasumi took the paper and focused for a second.

"Water." Ranma said as the paper became damp, "Ok! the first water training is to take a leaf and try to change chakra into water and have it accumulate on the leaf." Ranma said and held up a leaf, before long it was dripping a few seconds later it was encased in a sphere of water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final two weeks of training came and went and the fight was about to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga glared at Ranma, "Today, Ranma, is the day you die!"

+How many times has he said that?+ Ranma asked nonchalantly.

+Fourty-two.+ Kitsune said and yawned.

Cologne started explaining the rule, "This fight will continue until someone is knocked out. Oh and one warning, Ranma, go full force, you'll die otherwise...begin!" Ryoga charged in with the force of a tank and punched Ranma in the face, sending him flying into a tree where he left a noticeable indentation.

+Dang, he's a heck of a lot faster then last time.+ Ranma said and pushed his blindfold up onto his forehead.

+Not taking it off...you're serious.+ Kitsune observed.

"Sharingan!" Ranma's eyes became blood red and he gained three little, tailed, dots in each eye, "Eat this!" Ranma ran up to Ryoga and kicked his jaw then shouted, "Amaguriken!" and did a few dozen punchs straight into Ryoga's gut before stopping to catch his breath and wait for Ryoga to get back to his feet+Kitsune, did you see what I saw?+

+What?+

+Every time I hit him I could have sworn that I saw a small flash.+ Ranma said before picking up a basket-ball sized stone and threw it at Ryoga, with Ranma knowing what to look for he soon saw the little green flash that he was expecting, "Got a little shield, Ryoga?" Ranma grinned, "Let's test it!" Ranma picked up another stone and a second later it started glowing, making everyone pause. When the glow had died away Ranma stood with two rock-shurikans, one in each hand and each had a three foot diameter. He then slowly faded away and Ryoga barely caught a glimpse of one of the shurikans as it flew through the air, straight at him, He had barely caught it when the second one hit the back of his head, a split second, and a small burst of ki, later it shattered, when Ryoga looked to where it came from another one came from the side and hit his left leg, same results as the second one, "Up here!" Ranma shouted from a branch above Ryoga and threw two more shurikans and disappeared again. Ryoga threw the first one he had caught, destroying one of them and had just caught the second one when a flicker of light made him look down where he saw Ranma crouched down with a eight-foot rock-greatsword, "I win." Was all Ranma said before jumping past Ryoga, the blade heading right for his neck. "Hey, Cologne! I win."

"No, You don't!" Ryoga shouted as he got back to his feet.

"You're still alive?" Ranma asked and stared as the sword started cracking and then crumbled away, "Oh, snap." Ranma said+Got any ideas?+

+...Chidori. Chidori.+

+I don't want to kill him!+ Ranma said and missed Ryoga glance at Cologne, who nodded.

"Ranma." Ryoga raised his hand, one finger extended, "Bang." Ranma just looked puzzled before his blindfold exploded and he went flying back and through a tree, "Odd," Ryoga said to himself "That should have sent him farther then that...anyway, now I win!" Ryoga grinned until a sudden spike of energy brought everyones' attention to Ranma, who had just gotten to his feet.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Ranma shouted as both ki and chakra burst forth in amazing quantities.

"What's happening?" Kasumi asked.

"The blindfold's existence was, what some might call, a limiter." Kitsune said, drawing Cologne's attention but she didn't say anything. After a few more seconds of the ki and chakra going out of control it finally faded away and as every one watched his left eye went from it's normal calm white to the piercing white of the byakugan and the vains next to the eye bulged a bit as if full of ki. His right eye, however, became the blood red of the sharingan, it's vains also bulging slightly, "The true byakugan and sharingan." Kitsune said.

"True?" Kasumi asked.

"They are much more powerful then before. Last time they were not even at twenty percent power."

Ranma glared at Ryoga with a look that could kill, then he did a few hand-seals, "Chidori..." He said quietly, as if it was the end of the world, and a sphere of blue electricity formed in his hand. Ranma then dashed straight for Ryoga, much to fast for any normal person to ever hope to see, and slammed it into Ryoga's stomach. Instead of stopping, Ranma carried Ryoga along with it and smashed him into at tree...and through it...and half a dozen more before the chidori finally faded away. Then Ranma picked him up by his arm and threw him at a tree before disappearing, reappearing infront of the tree, he punched Ryoga, completely changing his direction. This continued for a minute before Ranma created a chidori to use as the last hit. After finally coming to a stop, Ryoga tried to get up, not succeding very well, "Still conscious? Give up, there's no way you could possibly still fight." Ranma said and turned away, "I win."

Ryoga looked at Cologne again, again, she nodded...slowly. "Ranma...don't...run...away." Ryoga said and slowly reached for the Akuma bracers. When he took them off nearly everyone was blown away by his aura, "The...fights, just starting." Ryoga smirked as the extra ki started healing his wounds, and he stood up, "You were wrong, Ranma." Ryoga disappeared, Ranma only saw him because he was using the sharingan and byakugan at the same time, but that didn't help his reaction time, which was way too slow too keep up. Ryoga reappeared right behind Ranma, "The fights not over yet." He smirked and batted Ranma aside as if he was an insect, "It's just begun." He sneered as Ranma managed to correct himself in time to land sideways on a tree, cracking it in the process. "Konzetsu tenketsu!" Ryoga shouted and thrust his hole hand straight at Ranma, who jumped as far to the side as he could. After Ranma came to a stop he had a perfect view of the lack of anything that was where he had been a second ago, "Hemm." Ryoga stopped, "A little bit to strong." He pointed one finger at Ranma and let loose another konzetsu.

Ranma saw the konzetsu only because of his eyes, he then created a small sphere and shouted, "Rasingan!" Before slamming it into the oncoming wave of destruction. Ranma was blow twenty feet from the explosion and he crashed into the nearby mountain, creating an indentation. Ryoga walked over to where Ranma was lying, surrounded by rubble, and picked him up by the neck.

"Done already?" He grinned.

"Not yet..." Ranma said and punched Ryoga in the face. Ryoga just smirked and let Ranma hit him, his ki shield not only deflected Ranma's punch but it broke his hand too.

"That's pitiful, Ranma...This is how you punch!" Ryoga said and began breaking Ranma's bones, one by one, slowly as possible.

"Ryoga! That's enough!" Cologne snapped, "Are you really trying to kill him."

"I would say yes...but if I kill you, Ranma, then I can't have the pleasure of beating you again." Ryoga said and raised his finger to Ranma's unguarded forehead, "Konzetsu tenketsu..." Ryoga said and the attack threw Ranma like a rag doll and towards the largest tree in the forest...Ranma hit the twenty foot-diameter tree and it gave way like paper, the rest of the tree collapsed on top of him.

"Ryoga you Idiot!" Cologne shouted, "There's no way he could have survived that!" Cologne started bopping Ryoga on the head, repeatedly, and shouting about how she never should have trained him.

"Kitsune...Is Ranma...?" Kasumi looked on in fear.

"He's not dead but I can't get hold of him." Kitsune said+Ranma! Answer me!+

+...+ Was the reply.

+...!+ Kitsune stopped, "Kasumi, you might want to back up...and hide behind a tree...or a dozen."

"What do you mean...?" Kasumi said and stopped when felt another incredible power, on the same scale as Ryoga. Ryoga and Cologne felt it as well and turned towards the remaints of the tree, Ryoga took the time to grab his new umbrella, The logs seemed to pick themselves up and levitate into the air. After a few seconds an eery crimson chakra became visible among the wood. After a few seconds later a pulse of the energy blew the rubble away like leafs in a hurricane, revealing Ranma sitting on the ground, he seemed to be calmly looking at the ground but everyone there could feel his barely suppressed anger. "Kitsune, whats happening!?" Kasumi asked.

"Ranma and I both have access to my vast reserves of chakra, he's just using some of it. as for the tree, it's the same as walking on water, you put chakra into it to make it dense enough to hold you, he's letting enough out into the air to lift wood..." Kitsune said as the red aura around Ranma compressed itself into a fox, "it's about to begin." Kitsune said as Ranma stood up and glared at Ryoga.

"Impossible!" Ryoga shouted, "I broke you're legs!"

"I know..." Ranma said, vanished from sight and reappeared right behind Ryoga, "It's time to repay the favor." Ranma said and used his tail to lash out and grab one of Ryoga's arms and then dealt Ryoga a devastating upper-cut. After landing, Ryoga quickly got back to his feet, He had felt that hit...even with the shield. "Chidori." Ranma said and created two balls of electricity. Ranma then got down on all fours. It made an intimidating picture, Ranma with a crimson, fox shaped aura and the claws crackled with the blue chidori, which merged and the red aura to create violet, electrically charged chakra claws, each one at least five inchs long and capable of cleaving through solid steel. And Ryoga stood there, he almost looked like a demon in a human disguise, his aura, a sickly green, was about as large as Ranma's and the red characters on his umbrella began to glow as they came into contact with his aura. At some unknown signal they both dashed at each other, the clash of Ranma's claws hitting Ryoga's umbrella created pulse of ki and chakra which, as it slowly expanded, destroyed everything that it touched. Kasumi and Cologne were about to run for it when Kitsune jumped infront of them and after a bright flash they were all surrounded by Kitsune's chakra, which condensed itself into a shield and protected them as Ranma and Ryoga's ki past by.

_'What is that fox!?'_ Cologne thought to herself, _'It has more ki then even myself!"_

"Thank you, Kitsune." Kasumi said and turned back to the fight. Ranma and Ryoga were practically dancing around each others attacks, each attack that missed only tore up the battle field, by this point almost every thing in sight looked like it had been hit by a bomb...which wasn't far off as Ranma used another rasingan and managed to clip Ryoga's arm, sending him flying into the mountain, where he got up and jumped back into the fight as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes Ryoga landed a solid hit with his umbrella, knocking Ranma straight into the ground...twenty feet into the ground. Ryoga then started shooting konzetsus into the hole at a rapid pace, after the fourteenth shot he suddenly jumped away from the hole just in time to avoid a explosion of pure chakra. When the dust had cleared away Ranma stood in the center of a thirty foot crater, except for his arm and mouth bleeding a little he looked like he was fine, just annoyed at Ryoga not staying down.

"Kagebunshin!" Ranma said as he put his hands together and formed a plus-sign, after a smoke explosion there were five Ranmas, one with a tail and four with just the red cheek-marks and eyes, "Here we come!" They all said at once and three of the clones dashed up to Ryoga, Ryoga easily thrust his umbrella through one of them, making him disappear in a cloud of smoke, then he turned to the second one and kicked him in the face sending him flying where he also vanished. Ryoga saw the last one close in and couldn't react in time before the clone planted a rasingan into Ryoga's stomach by means of an upper-cut. before even pausing, the Ranma-clone made another rasingan and used it it hit Ryoga even higher. After that Ranma-clone shouted, "Rasingan, amaguriken!" And created and used rasingans so quickly that his arms appeared as nothing more then a blur. Three seconds later Ranma-clone made an absurdly powerful rasingan and used it to send Ryoga flying. While falling back to the ground Ryoga combined the konzetsu and the amaguriken to send a volley of shockwaves at the Ranma-clone, completely annihilating the clone and leaving a crater at least ten feet deep.

Ryoga landed and turned to see Ranma and the last clone doing hand-seals, "Katon!" Ranma said.

"Doton!" The clone also said.

"Ryuuseiu!" They both shouted at once. Ryoga looked around, expecting some huge ball of energy or something...after failing to see anything he looked at Ranma again and saw the ground behind him rising as if it was holding something down. The ground blew up and fired hundreds of boulders, each one was at least three feet in diameter, into the air where they caught fire and started raining down on Ryoga. He jumped straight at the oncoming flame-boulders and fired a konzetsu, the shock of one bolder exploding diverted a few of the others while Ryoga opened the umbrella to use as a shield to withstand the rest. A small flash caught Ryoga's attention and he threw his umbrella at it...cutting Ranma in half...until he proved himself to be the last clone and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ryoga was still falling when he caught his umbrella and felt something land on his back, before he could react Ranma had sliced five deep gashes across his back with his chidori-claws. After landing they both regarded each other and surveyed their injuries, Ranma, even with so much chakra, still hadn't fully recovered from Ryoga's earlier assault and Ryoga wasn't going to last much longer with his back the way it was now, "Think it's time to finish this?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Ryoga agreed, "One final attack, the last one standing is the winner." They both nodded and started their attacks. Ranma made a rasingan and just poured chakra into it until it became a blood-red, then poked his arm in a few places, the opening points are normaly used to seal ki/chakra but they can be used to increase the amount used, and it tripled in size and got multiple times stronger. Ryoga concentrated on his right hand, used it to make a konzetsu and managed to contain the shockwave in his hand as he started charging it with his ki, it started out looking like a small distortion in the air, hovering above his hand, then he super-charged it, which heated the air and caused it to ignite into a small green fireball, he finished by strengthening the konzetsu until it caused so much static friction that arks of electricity began to dance across the the green flame.

+Dang...he's practically got an elemental rasingan.+ Ranma said.

"It's not as focused as a rasingan, but yes, that thing is probably capable of destroying most anything.+ Kitsune said as he released more chakra, strengthening his shield.

"Let's go!" Ranma and Ryoga shouted and made a mad dash at each other. The super-charged rasingan and electrically charged flame-konzetsu, clashed...the two attacks seemed to fuse together and increase in power, until it exploded and if Ranma hadn't had one tail of chakra, Ryoga using his freaking-huge amounts of ki and Kitsune shielding Kasumi and Cologne, they all would have died instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma awoke to Kitsune shouting in his ear, "Ranma!!!...You're shirts on fire..." Kitsune grinned as Ranma jumped up and started trying to put out his shirt...until he relised Kitsune was joking.

After Ranma sat down something dawned on him, "I was unconscious...I lost didn't I?" Ranma asked.

"Not quite, Ryoga was also knocked out...It was a draw." Cologne said.

"...Truly impressive..." Ranma said after a second, "You managed to get Ryoga that powerful in only two months...you had a question for me if I thought he was strong?"

"Yes, Two actually. One: Where did you learn those techniques?"

"Kitsune." Ranma said.

"Two: What is Kitsune and where did it come from?"

"That's two at once...but I'll answer them anyway. Kitsune's the nine-tailed demon fox spoken of in legends, he was sealed inside of my grandfather and after nearly dying he sealed Kitsune inside of me. During the neko-ken training I met Kitsune and he taught me how to summon him, since then he's been teaching me and acting as my own battery, as you saw in the fight." Ranma explained.

"I have a duty to slay all demons I come across." Cologne said and glared at Kitsune.

"That's fine, but don't you also have a duty to repay depts? Kitsune saved you're life during the fight, twice I believe." Ranma grinned.

"True..." Cologne sighed, "Ranma, would you consider teaching those attacks to me in exchange for me to teach you?"

"Maybe some other time." Ranma said, "Right now I'm hungry and tired."

As if on cue, Kasumi stood up from where she was sitting, in front of a camp fire, and brought Ranma and Cologne some cooked fish, "Just tell me if you will want seconds." She smiled and gave Kitsune a fish before returning to the fire to fetch some for Ryoga.

"I'll get you next time, Ranma." Ryoga said as he finished putting The Akuma bracers back on, his incredible aura faded away almost instantly and his wounds were already non-existent.

"Sounds fun. maybe in the meantime I could teach you some things." Ranma was excited at the thought of Ryoga being even more powerful, soon Ranma might have to go full force and try to kill Ryoga just to win a fight.

"One more thing, Ranma." Kitsune said, "Why do you still have the byakugan and sharingan active?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked, "I stopped using them when Ryoga destroyed the blindfold, You told me it was a limiter so I thought it would be dangerous to use them." Ranma said.

"But you are using them." Kasumi said and picked up a flat rock, "See?" She said as she used water to bend the light to make the rock into a makeshift mirror.

"I am using them?" Ranma asked, "What would happen if I tried to use them?" Ranma grinned.

"Let's not try that right now." Kitsune said, "For all we know it could overload you're eyes and burn them out."

"...time to eat!" Ranma declared and began eating, completely missing everyone else face-fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Ok...there's chapter four. I took forever, sorry about that...family vacation there, new game here and soon I almost forget about the fic, again, sorry. Anyway, about this chapter, personally, I think I did a lousy job on both the Mousse and Cologne fights...I can only hope that I redeemed myself during the Ryoga fight. Sorry if Ryoga seemed too strong, I gave Ranma the byakugan, the sharingan and the kyuubi...I had to give Ryoga something to allow him to still be Ranma's rival...enough ki to power japan for a week seemed right...Moving right along: The attacks, I decided that every chapter I'll give the full list of all the previous chapters as well as the current one, so you don't need to load up old ones if you forget an attack.

Katon - fire element. Suiton - water element. Fuuton - wind element. Doton - earth element. Raiton - lightning element.

Ninjitsu - ninja techniques. genjitsu - illusion techniques. taijitsu - unarmed combat techniques.

one person

Henge no jitsu - Transform technique - changes user into a different form.

Bunshin no jitsu - clone - creates a clone of the user, clone disappears after a few seconds or when touched.

Kagebunshin no jitsu - shadow clone - makes a clone of the user, the clone is a real thing so it can fight, use techniques and what knowledge it has is transferd to the user when the clone disappears.

Kawarimi no jitsu - Replacement - the user quickly replaces their body with a nearby object, confusing the attacker and creating an opening.

Rasengan - Sprial sphere - chakra formed into a ball where it spins like a typhoon and gains power.

Arashi rasingan - Spiral storm sphere - Multiple rasingans hover around and attack the enemy randomly.

Zenryoku kurikosu - Energy transfer - Allows the user to transfer chakra/ki to another.

Fuuin kurikosu - Seal trasfer - moves seals.

Jigenseisokuka mon - Dimensional gate - opens a portal to another dimension, If the user has a destination in mind the portal leads them there, if not they go to a random dimension.

Bijyuu fuuin - Seals the powers of the bijyuu...kyuubi, ichibi, nibi...ect.

Kuchiyose no jitsu - Summoning technique - uses chakra to open a type of worm hole and call a creature from a different place, world, demention.

Shishi randan - lion combo - a taijitsu attack that Sasuke created. the user kicks the foe into the air and jumps so that theyre right beneath them and pulls a quick three hit attack followed by an axe kick just as they reach the ground.

Byakugan - White eyes - able to see nearly everything within a 360 degree area as well as

pressure points and ki/chakra openings.

Sharingan - Mirror wheel eye - a eye technique used by the Uchiha clan, Allows the user to see through nin, gen and taijitsu and even copy it.

Mangekyou sharingan - kaleidoscope mirror wheel eye - the ultimate form of the sharingan, it easily sees though techniques and the genjitsus used by the mangekyou sharingan happen instantly so there is no 'getting rid of the genjitsus.'

Katon techniques

Goukakyuu no jitsu - Grand fireball - launchs a massive fireball around five meters across.

Ryuuka endan - Fire dragon napalm - a liquid like fire of amazing destructive ability.

suiton techneiques

Suijinheki no jitsu - Water barrier - water forms a protective shield around the user

Suiryuu dan no jitsu - Water dragon missile - creates a dragon out of water to preform a suicide attack.

Tsunami no jitsu - Giant wave - water charges forward with the force of a tank.

raiton techneiques

Chidori - Thousand birds - makes a ball of pure lightning chakra, the sparks give off a sounds which sounds like a thousand birds, hence the name.

Chidori nagashi - Thousand birds current - Chidori which flows along the users body like a stream.

two people requierd

Makyou hyoushou - Demonic ice mirrors - creates mirrors which the user can enter then practically teleport to another mirror and attack anything between them.

Fuuton, Rasenshurikan - Spiral shurinkan - Naruto's rasengan merged with wind, multiplying it's power by at least ten times, the wind blades are so small that it dameges at the cellular level.

Katon, Doton, Ryuuseiu - Meteor shower - causes pressure to build up under bolders, which shoots them into the sky where they catch fire and rain down like meteors.

Mokuton, Jyukai koudan - Forest genesis - causes trees to grow and damage anything they touch

three people requierd

Katon, Raiton, Kagayaku rasenbakudan - Sparkling spiral bomb - Electricly charged fire rasengan, has enough power to rival the sun in terms of heat.

four people requierd

five people requierd

Fuuton, rasenshurikan guhuu - spiral shurinkan typhoon - Naruto's rasenshurikan at such a high level of power, Naruto has dubed it the final attack.

other

Kachuu tenshin amaguriken - chestnuts roasting on an open fire - a technique that the user fills thier arms and hands with ki/chakra and uses it to speed them up to the point that they could pick objects out of a fire without being burned.

Bakusai tenketsu - breaking point - the user stabs a rock with thier finger and uses ki/chakra to hit the breaking point, causing the rock to explode.

Konzetsu tenketsu - eradication point - the ultimate breaking point, it is used the same way as the breaking point but it travels through air. It's on the same level as chidori in terms of power.

That's all the techniques so far, not all I've thought of...but a lot of them. See you next chapter, I don't think it will take as long as this one...(I hope...)


End file.
